Like a Sudden Gust
by Nardragon
Summary: A young man comes tumbling in Elsa's life and she finds her herself completely thrown off balance. But there is something more to him. Something in the way he smiles. Something in his eyes. Something in the way Elsa feels a jolt just by touching him. What is it? Elsa is determined to find out... and maybe she'll discover something about herself in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this a story I've been thinking about doing for a while. If you've read my other stories then you know I mentioned a story like this in 'A Frozen Fever'. This is my first chapter story for _Frozen _not counting 'The Prince of Arendelle', and that is a series of one shots.

While Elsa is someone I've never seen needing a love interest, but I was curious to see her with one. That's how this story came into being. I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out what kind of guy would be with Elsa, and I think I finally someone she could be happy with. I like him and hope you all will too.  
>I really hope you guys enjoy this.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on slow poke," Anna called merrily over her shoulder.<p>

Elsa gently kicked her steed, urging the black stallion forward.  
>"You had a head start," Elsa called after her sister. Anna's cheerful laughed reached the queen's ears and Elsa couldn't help but laugh herself. She was glad she'd been able to finish her work early so she and Anna could spend the evening together. They raced through the streets, drawing the attention of those outside. Children raced alongside them and sisters slowed to a trot so their little legs could keep up.<p>

"Princess Anna, will you come play with us?" A little boy asked.  
>"Oh, I'd love too, but I'm spending time with my sister,"<br>"Aww…" Little voices rang out in complaint.  
>"I'll tell you what, tomorrow you can come up the castle and play,"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"And maybe a certain queen will join us," Anna grinned wickedly. Elsa shot her sister a warning look. She couldn't promise something like that.<br>"Oh really?" Their little voices piped up happy and egger.  
>"Yea!"<br>"You will come, won't you your majesty?" A little girl asked looking up Elsa with imploring eyes. Elsa bit her lip, knowing she couldn't say no.

"I'll try," She said although she knew that if she didn't show they'd be very disappointed. However when their faces all lit up in grins Elsa couldn't help but smile too.  
>"Queen Elsa is coming! Queen Elsa is coming!" They chantted spinning around.<br>"And you can do the magic!"  
>"And bring Olaf!"<br>"And Sven and Kristopher!"

The sisters laughed at the miss pronunciation of the ice harvester's name.  
>"So, you want to see the magic?" Elsa said. She'd trapped their attention instantly.<br>"Yes! Oh yes!" They exclaimed. Elsa flourished her hands and snow swirled gently around the children, who were laughing giddily. They ran around chasing the little flurries of snow.

"Bye!" Anna called as they followed the snow up the street.  
>"Bye Anna!"<br>The sisters flicked their reins and urged their horses forward.  
>"Thank you," Elsa said sarcastically, "Now I have to make extra time to come down with you tomorrow."<br>Anna only laughed knowing her sister wasn't really mad.  
>"You spend too much time in that study,"<br>"Doing my job," Elsa reminded her. Anna rolled her eyes.  
>"Meeting your citizens is part of your job too. Some time with those kids will do you some good."<br>"Why would need to spend time with those kids when I have you,"  
>"Aww, that's so sweet…wait…are you calling me a child?"<br>"No, of course not," Elsa looked at Anna from the corner of her eye and smirked, "I'm calling you childish,"  
>"Hey!"<p>

Elsa chuckled. "But those kids, they seem to genuinely adore you,"  
>Anna shrugged in a nonchalant way; "Olaf and I see them a lot in the courtyard when they come to skate."<br>"You know you'll make a great mom,"  
>Anna did a double take at her sister's words. "Me a mom?"<br>"I thought you wanted children?"  
>"Yeah, but that is still a while off," A light blush appeared on her face.<br>"Alright then," Elsa said smiling eloquently, looking straight ahead. Anna narrowed her eyes.  
>"What do you know?" She asked.<br>"Nothing,"  
>"I know that look. That look isn't a 'nothing' look."<br>"I was just thinking it's over two years since you and Kristoff have been together,"  
>"Has it been that long already?"<br>Elsa nodded.

"Now that I think about it you're right. This summer will make three years. But why are we only discussing me? You handled those kids just as well as I did, you'd make a great mom too,"  
>Elsa laughed, "Maybe, but it's not in the cards."<br>Anna snorted, "Yeah only because you don't want it to be. You've turned down just as many suitors as I have. At least I have a real reason. Come Elsa don't you think it's time to fine a nice prince and give me little nieces and nephews who I can spoil rotten,"  
>"Firstly, half the suitors I turn down are here for you and you don't want to face them yourself,"<br>Anna blushed but didn't deny it. "Secondly," Elsa continued, "If you want babies to spoil so much you can make them yourself, and thirdly I barely have time to play with those kids, how exactly am I going to find time to court someone?"

Anna shrugged, "When it happens it happens. But you turning down every guy that comes your way isn't going to help anything along."

While the sisters talked they left the town behind riding into the low lands that boarded the fjords. Many trees were turning the gold and crimson of autumn. They were riding through a wood going uphill. As they reached the crest they pulled to the stop. Form here they had a clear view of the fjord.

"So what'd you have me do?" Elsa said, smirking slightly, "Ask the next suitor who comes to marry me the moment I lay eyes on him."  
>"Ha, ha," Anna laughed dryly, "You know we almost made it two months without you bring <em>that<em> up,"  
>"Really? I'll make a note to mention it more often,"<br>Anna stuck her tongue out her sister to which Elsa said, "Very mature Anna. You know I could freeze it that way," That made Anna stop instantly.  
>"You wouldn't dear," Anna challenged. Elsa only raised an eyebrow in response.<p>

"A month," Anna said suddenly making Elsa blink in confusion.  
>"What?"<br>"The next suitor who comes around. Don't turn him down right way. Give him a month,"  
>"A whole month?"<br>"It's not that long Elsa,"  
>"I don't know,"<br>"Come on, please," Anna clasped her hands together to beg and pouted her lips. Her eyes became wide and Elsa tried with all her might to resist.  
>"Anna I'm not sure I can promise that long,"<br>"El-sa!" Anna whined, pouting a bit more.  
>"Argh, damn you and those eyes. Alright! I'll do it. I won't like it but I'll do it,"<br>"You make it sound like I'm forcing you to go a month without chocolate. It's not a punishment," Anna said with a snort. "I swear Elsa, the way you act the right guy could fall into your lap and you wouldn't realise. I'll race to the water's edge," Anna said suddenly flicking her reins and sending her horse into a gallop.

"Hey!" Elsa yelled and nudged her horse into motion, "That's cheating!"

Either Anna didn't hear or she didn't care. She raced down the slope sending fallen leaves flying. Her cloak was streaming out behind her. Elsa flicked her reins, urging her horse faster. She caught up with Anna, grinning as she went past.  
>"Wait what? How are you passing me?" Anna yelled. Elsa laughed as she took the lead, steering her horse so she was riding along the water's edge, in a narrow strip between the water and a line of trees.<p>

"Elsa! Wait up!" She heard Anna cry. Elsa looked back over her shoulder over her shoulder. She playfully waved at Anna. Anna narrowed her eyes in concentration and urged her horse forward. Suddenly surprise flashed across her face.  
>"Elsa!" Her voice was full of concern and she pointed forward. Elsa returned her gaze to her front and gasped, pulling sharply on her reins. A hooded figure had appeared on the part in front of her. Her horse reared on its hind legs, cantering to the right, towards the water. Elsa's horse ran into the water, but on the uneven rocks it stumbled and fell. Elsa tumbled headlong into the water. In her shock she froze the water around her.<p>

She'd been disorientated and winded by the impact with the water and couldn't discern which way was up. She turned towards the light only to find the surface blocked by a layer of ice. She panicked only making the ice thicker. Before she could calm enough to remember she could unfreeze the ice she felt a pair of arms around her waist, pulling her. She resisted for a moment but then as her head broke the surface and she sucked in the sweet air, she found herself clinging to her mystery saviour.

"Are you okay?" A deep, smooth voice pierced her mind. She looked at her saviour. She found a pair of grey eyes looking back. They were partly covered by dark hair that was plastered down by the water. The hair framed a narrow face with a trim jaw that had a bit of stubble on it.  
>"Uh, you saved me," Elsa said smartly. A grin appear on his face, the kind of grin that was at the same time the most genuine looking smile in the world, but also held a bit of underlying humour. As though he were laughing at a joke that only he knew.<br>"I won't say I saved you. I just got you from under that bit of ice. Weird, how it suddenly appeared." He indicated the slab of ice that was floating in the water behind them. "Plus it is my fault for startling you and your horse by suddenly appearing on the part like that."

They swam to shallower waters where they could stand.  
>"Actually I believe I made that ice. The fall startled me and I lost control for a second,"<br>"You made the ice? What do you mean?" He asked as he helped her to the shore. Elsa looked at him a bit stunned.  
>"You don't know who I am?" She asked.<br>"No, sorry. Should I?"

"Elsa!" Before Elsa could respond Anna appeared throwing her arms around her sister. "That was so scary. You disappeared under the water and then that ice appeared. You must have been so frightened."  
>"It's okay Anna. I'm okay,"<br>"You saved my sister," Anna turned to the young man. He ran a hand through his hair grinning coyly.  
>"I didn't save her per say…" The rest of his words were cut off as Anna hugged him tightly, knocking all the wind from him.<br>"Thank you so much." Anna grinned at him.  
>"Your…welcome, but you're…cutting off my air," He gasped out. Anna let him go quickly.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. I tend to get a little over enthusiastic at times," Anna laughed lightly.  
>"A little," He said rubbing his side, "I think you might have cracked a rib," He grinned and laughed too.<p>

"Well, whether you want to admit it or not you did help me," Elsa said. "Who do I owe my thanks?"  
>"My name is Zephyr," he said smiling at her.<br>"Thank you Zephyr," Elsa held out her hand from him, he hesitated for a moment before taking it. The second their hands touched Elsa felt as though a jolt ran from her fingers tip and through her spine. She jerked her hand back involuntary. Zephyr did the same looking at his palm.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked noticing the movement.  
>"Uh, yeah," Elsa looked at Zephyr, "Yeah, I'm fine,"<br>"Okay…" A silence fell between the three. "So…" Anna tried fishing from something to say, "We should probably invite Zephyr back with us."  
>"No," Zephyr held up his hands backing away.<br>"No? What do you mean no?" Anna stepped forward and took one of his hands. He pulled back sharply retreating from her.  
>"I really can't. I have to…uh…go…"<br>"Where do you have to go?" Anna asked rising an eyebrow.  
>"Uh…that way," He said pointing over his shoulder.<br>"Any place particular _that way._"  
>"Am…I don't think it has any name for certain,"<br>"That way is the North Mountain," Elsa said suddenly. Anna and Zephyr looked at her. Recognition lit up in his eyes.  
>"Yes! That's where it is supposed to be. The North Mountain in Arendelle,"<p>

"The North Mountain? There isn't anything up there," Anna said narrowing her eyes at him, "Well nothing except your ice castle sis," Anna shifted her gaze to Elsa. A look of confusion passed over Zephyr's face.

"Your ice castle?" He looked at Elsa and she nodded. "Uh…Am I missing something here?"  
>"Zephyr you're not from around here, are you?" Elsa asked.<br>"Is it that obvious?" He asked.  
>"Kind of, yeah," Anna said. "Because everyone in this kingdom and every kingdom nearby knows of Elsa, the snow queen."<p>

Zephyr's eyes grew wide, "Forgive me your majesty," He bowed quickly.  
>"Please, I came out here today to get away from being 'queen' for a little while. You don't have to refer to me any formal way. You did save me after all," Elsa smiled kindly at him. He returned the gesture but he looked a little uncomfortable.<p>

"Now that you know we're royalty will you come back with us?" Anna asked.  
>"Uh…" He hesitated looking at Elsa.<br>"Come on, we have thank you some way. Have dinner at least," Anna said.  
>"Dinner?" As though on cue his stomach growled loudly. He blushed and drew his cloak around himself.<br>"That settles it. You're coming for dinner," Anna said going to retrieve her horse.  
>"But…"<br>"I should warn you, she isn't going to take no for answer," Elsa said.  
>"No I won't," Anna said as she mounted her steed, "Oh, I'm Anna by the way."<br>"It's a pleasure Princess," He said with another bow. Both sisters sighed  
>"Just Anna." She said before spurring her horse forward. Elsa mounted her own horse and held out a hand for Zephyr.<br>"Am…"  
>"You aren't planning to walk, are you?" Elsa said smirking slightly. He looked at her hand for a second more before he took it. Elsa felt the same jolt from before, but she didn't react this time. Zephyr settled himself behind her.<br>"Unless you want to fall I'd suggest you hold on to me," Elsa said over her shoulder. Zephyr didn't move.  
>"I won't freeze you, if that's what you're worried about,"<br>"What? No, that's not it. That's not it at all."  
>"What then?" Elsa asked.<br>"Just…is alright for me…to…you know, to put my hands around you? You are a queen,"  
>Elsa laughed, "Yes; you can put your hands around me. I'm sure nothing bad will happen,"<p>

Zephyr slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, barely brushing her.  
>"You're still going to fall off like that," Elsa said.<br>"Hey! What's taking you?" Anna's voice drifted down from the top of the hill.  
>"See, Anna's leaving us."<br>"Okay…" Zephyrs tighten his hold on her, arms around her waist, his chest pressing to her back. Elsa felt that same feeling from before. It sent a pleasant jolt through her. She suddenly realised it was similar to the feeling she got when she used her powers. Zephyr, there was something about him. She wasn't sure if the chill she felt run down her back was because of him or something else entirely.

There was definitely something about him. And she wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>And thus your introduction to the mysterious Zephyr. I'm still discovering things about him as well, so I invite you to learn more about him with me. I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to the next one.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter we find out a bit more about Zephyr, but there is still a lot left to find out.

* * *

><p>As they rode back to the castle Elsa was all too aware of how close Zephyr was to her. She wasn't sure why, but she was. He leaned over her shoulder to speak to her, bringing his lips near to her ear.<br>"So, you can create ice?" he asked. She tried not to shiver as his warm breath ghosted over her neck. She bit her lip before nodding.  
>"Wow, that's…" He paused and she waited wondering what he was going to say. 'Weird', 'Creepy', 'Scary'. She had heard all those words spoken before about her powers, not very often to her face but she know many persons still we sceptical of her powers. But he managed to surprise her.<br>"That's amazing," He laughed happily as thought chuckling at joke. "That's really amazing."

Elsa glanced over her shoulder to find an easy smile on his face, his eyes glinting with humour. But it wasn't as if he were making fun of her. It was as if he was genuinely pleased. She found his smile infectious and couldn't help but grin herself.  
>"Have you always had your powers?" He asked.<br>She nodded, "Always. They've grown more powerful as I've aged. Once I wasn't able to control them, but about two years ago that changed. I can still lose control if I allow my emotions to get the best of me, but it's nowhere as bad as it had been."  
>"I heard a rumour of a kingdom becoming frozen in summer. That was Arendelle wasn't it? And you froze it,"<p>

Elsa stiffened unconsciously at his words and he noticed. "I'm sorry…I should have realised that you wouldn't want to talk about that."  
>"You won't mistaken," She said after a brief salience. "I did freeze Arendelle then. And it would probably still be frozen if not for Anna,"<br>"Anna?" Zephyr looked up to where Anna was riding ahead of them. Elsa nodded but didn't volunteer any more information. Zephyr could tell he'd upset her.  
>"I didn't mean anything," He said letting his voice display his guilt. She looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled apologetically.<br>"Even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances what you did, that was absolutely unbelievable. You have so much power, it isn't something you should be ashamed of. You should be proud."  
>"I am," She said simply. His smile flattered for a moment before it returned even brighter than before.<br>"Good," He said with a nod.

They left the autumn coloured trees behind and returned to the cobbled stoned streets of the town. Many people noticed that the royal sisters had returned, and they hadn't returned alone. Many pointed at Elsa and Zephyr as they rode past. Zephyr pulled the hood of his cloak up, drawing it low over his face.  
>"Is everything okay?" Elsa asked noticing. He nodded.<br>"I just don't really like having attention on me. That's all."  
>"Then riding on the back of the queen's horse probably wasn't the best idea." She said in light humour. He smiled and nodded.<br>"Don't worry at times I don't enjoy being the centre of attention much either,"  
>Zephyr laughed, "I believe you in the wrong profession, <em>your majesty<em>." He said. Elsa laughed along with him. The castle came into view and their horses trotted across the bridge to the open gates. As soon as the horses entered attends came up to help. Anna slid off her horse and waved to Kristoff as he emerged from the castle.

Zephyr slid off before Elsa, dropping his hood and looking up at the castle. Elsa dismounted and handed the reins to one of the attendants.  
>"Please inform Gerda we have a guest. He'll be joining us for dinner," Elsa said. A servant bowed.<br>"At once your majesty," He said before hurrying away inside.  
>"Welcome to Arendelle Castle," Elsa said.<br>"It's…big,"  
>"Castles tend to be on the large side," Elsa said smirking. Zephyr let out an amused huff.<br>"Zephyr! Allow me to introduce my boyfriend, Kristoff," Anna said pulling Kristoff with her. "Zephyr saved Elsa,"  
>"I didn't save her," Zephyr said.<br>"Oh sure you did," Anna said hitting him playfully in the arm.  
>"Nice to meet you," Kristoff held out his hand for Zephyr. The latter hesitated for a moment before smiling brightly and grasping his hand.<br>"Likewise,"

"Hey! I heard you went riding without me," A voice said. Zephyr glanced around for the voice but didn't see anyone. Elsa looked down and spoke.  
>"Sorry, it was a last minute plan. We sent for you, but the servants couldn't find you."<br>"I was with Sven in the glen behind the stables,"

Zephyr looked down and let out a yell, jumping back. Everyone looked at him. He glanced between Kristoff, Anna and Elsa, who were all giving him curious glances.  
>"You all see the talking snowman too, right?" He asked pointing. They laughed.<br>"Of course we see him," Anna said.  
>"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," He said cheerfully. Elsa kneeled next to him.<br>"Olaf is a snowman I made," She said.  
>"Are you serious?" Zephyr's jaw dropped as he gaped at Olaf.<br>"Why doesn't everyone act so funny when they first meet me?" Olaf asked. Zephyr shook his head.  
>"I'm sorry. It's just you're so…unique," He knelt and held a hand for him to shake, "I'm Zephyr". Instead of a handshake the snowman surprised him with a hug.<p>

"You should know, he's a hugger," Kristoff said with a chuckle.  
>"You'd be hard pressed to find someone in Arendelle who hasn't hugged Olaf at least once," Anna said.<br>"How'd you make him?" he asked Elsa.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I made him with my magic, but I didn't intend for him to be alive. I've only made two animated beings before. I really never tried to do it again,"  
>"Why not?"<br>"There was no need. It's an aspect of my powers that I'd rather not trifle with flippantly."

Zephyr nodded understanding. Olaf let him go.  
>"It's wonderful to meet you. How do you know Elsa and Anna?"<br>"He helped me out of a bitter situation," Elsa said.  
>"So we invited him to dinner," Anna supplied. Kristoff's deep chuckle drew everyone's attention. He nodded to the main doorway. The second Anna and Elsa looked up there was a flurry of movement as the staff rushed to get out of sight.<p>

"Don't have many guests?" Zephyr ventured to guess.  
>"Oh, we have guest aplenty. But more along the lines of royalty who give us notice before they show up." Anna said with a grin, "We've never had a tall, handsome, mysterious stranger who appears riding with my sister on a horse,"<br>"Anna!" Elsa snapped.  
>"What's its true?"<p>

The sisters looked at each other for several seconds and Zephyr got the impression that a lot of information was passing between them.  
>"Do they do this often?" Zephyr asked Kristoff asked.<br>"The silent conversation thing? Oh yeah. Drives me up the wall half the time," He said. Anna and Elsa both looked away from each other, glancing at Zephyr.

"How about we get you out of those wet clothes?"Anna suggested.  
>"That would be great," Zephyr said.<br>"Come on," Anna grabbed his hands pulling him forward.  
>Zephyr pulled back suddenly, drawing his hands into his cloak. The others looked at him strangely.<br>"Did I do something wrong?" Anna asked.  
>"No," Zephyr said quickly. He shook his head and brushed his hair out of his eyes as the wind tossed it into his face. He smiled, "No, it's just uh…nothing really. Let's go,"he said.<p>

Gerda found some clothes he could wear and brought it for him. He changed in an empty room then headed to dinner. Zephyr wasted no time digging into his food. At one point he forwent utensils altogether and ate his chicken with his hands. The others paused, looking at him. When he realized what he was doing he blushed and dropped the food.  
>"Sorry," he said wiping his hands on a napkin, "The food is just so good and I haven't had a proper meal in weeks,"<p>

"Really? Why?" Olaf asked.  
>"Uh," A worried looked appeared on his face. He glanced out the open windows, looking past the curtains that were fluttering in the wind. "Well, you see I travel a lot, on my own. Many times I stay out in the wilderness when I can't find a town or village nearby."<br>"Wow, that sounds cool," Anna said eagerly.  
>"I guess, at times it can be cool. You see some things that you could have never even imagined."<br>"Really? Like what?" Kristoff urged.  
>"Like seeing a snow queen fall off her horse," He said grinning at Elsa. Elsa laughed.<br>"So where do you travel?" She asked smiling at him.  
>"Anywhere, really. I sort of go wherever the wind takes me."<br>"Oh, freedom like that sounds amazing," Elsa said. Zephyr shrugged.  
>"At times it can get a bit lonely. It's been just me for a couple years now,"<br>"I don't think I could go that long without anyone I love. Don't you miss your family?" Anna said. A shadow passed over his face and his fist clenched.

"Well, my mom passed away a while now. Even before I started to travel. And I don't remember my dad; he left when was just a kid. I couldn't say if he were alive now. I probably wouldn't recognise him if he was alive,"  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such bad memoires." Anna said guiltily. Zephyr clenched his jaw. Suddenly there was a crash that made everyone jump. A servant had been passing near the window, when the wind picked, causing the curtain to fly up and knock a pitcher of the tray she was carrying.<p>

"I'm apologies your majesties." She said kneeling to clean the mess. Two more maids came to help her.  
>"It was just an accident. You aren't hurt, are you?" Elsa said. She shook her head. "Good, no harm done. It's fine."<br>"It's alright Anna, I'm not offended," Zephyr said returning to their conversation, "It happened a really long time ago, it doesn't bother me,"  
>"Do you have any siblings?" Olaf asked. Zephyr shook his head quickly.<br>"No, I'm an only child. But I have to say you two make me wish I did have a sibling," He said smiling at Anna and Elsa. The sisters shared a grin.  
>"Where are you from?" Kristoff asked.<br>"A little village, a long, long way from here."  
>"So will you be staying in Arendelle long?" Anna asked. Zephyr shrugged.<br>"I don't know. I really don't have anywhere to go."  
>"Didn't you mention about going to the North Mountain earlier?" Elsa asked.<br>"Honestly I just said that. At the time I didn't you want feeling like you had to take me in." He laughed.

"Great! So you can stay with us!" Anna said cheerfully.  
>"What!" Zephyr said, "No, no. I wouldn't want to impose." He shook his head.<br>"You wouldn't be imposing. We have more than enough space, obviously." Elsa said.  
>"I'd honestly feel much more comfortable stay in a pub in town or something."<br>"Absolutely not. I won't have it. You saved my sister. That earns you the right to stay here," Anna said.  
>"I really didn't save her,"<br>"Would you stop saying that already," Anna said rolling her eyes, "You're staying here and that's final." She pointed a finger at him. Zephyr gulped.  
>"Well, if you put it like that…" He started.<br>"Great I'll tell Gerda to set up a room for you," Anna stood and skipped off the kitchens where she knew she'd find the head matron at this time.

Anna trooped into the kitchens, noticing it was more crowded than usual. She also noted that a lot of the staff there won't the kitchen help. It wasn't unusual to find staff members in the kitchen having a meal, but never so many at the same time. Anna grinned putting two and two together.

"Now, I know you aren't all here to spy on us," She said loudly. The staff had been so absorbed in conversation no one had noticed her until that moment. There was the sound of several bowl and spoons hitting the ground as some jumped in fright. Then there was quite. Everyone was looking at her, waiting to see how she would react. Anna grinned wider.  
>"Just so you know, he's staying with us," She said in good humour. Instantly the chatter started up again. Anna shook her head. By tomorrow morning half the kingdom would be buzzing with rumours. She found Gerda.<p>

"Would you see to it that a room is made up for him?" Anna asked.  
>"Of course Princess," Gerda smiled, "if I may be so bold to ask, where did you meet this Zephyr?"<br>"We ran into him on our ride. Well Elsa almost ran into him. He suddenly appeared on the path and caused Elsa to fall into the fjord. But then he dived in after her to help her back to shore."  
>"Really?" Kai asked, leaning over to hear better. Many of staff had gathered around. Anna giggled and retold the story in greater detail.<p>

When she did return to the dining room Zephyr was telling some joke that had the others cracking up. Especially Elsa.  
>"What did I miss?" She asked taking her seat. Elsa wiped tears from her eyes.<br>"Oh, Zephyr was just telling us a story from his past,"  
>"The first time I tried to fish," Zephyr told her. "I was just seven or eight at the time. A few of my friends went to a river. So there we were, just sitting for hours and suddenly I felt a tug on my line. Of course I started to pull. All my friends where cheering me on. I'm not sure if this fish decided to just give up, because suddenly it jumped right out of the water, hitting me in the face. I got so scared, I dropped everything at ran, my line, the fish, everything,"<p>

Zephyr grinned as the table burst into a round of laughter. He told them of more of his 'finer moments', leaving them in stitches.  
>"Oh, no more. I can't breathe," Anna finally begged. That's when he decided he told enough stories for the day. It was late in the evening. Kai came forward with a few papers for Elsa.<br>"Messages from Corona," he said.  
>"Letters from Rapunzel?" Anna asked eagerly. Elsa skimmed them over.<br>"Sorry," She said looking at Anna. The younger girl frowned.  
>"No, not tonight. You finished your reports this morning," She said.<br>"There will always be more reports,"  
>"It's not fair. I thought we'd have the evening together. We have a guest."<br>"You and Kristoff and more than sufficient to keep him company."  
>"Elsa,"<br>"Anna, I'm sorry," She really did look sorry, "Look at this way. It I do it tonight I'd have more time tomorrow,"

Anna crossed her arms, looking away from Elsa. Zephyr saw the hurt in Elsa's eyes. He suddenly felt out of place, like he was intruding on something private. Elsa sighed and stood.  
>"Please forgive me for having to leave," She said to Zephyr. He shook his head.<br>"It's fine, go ahead," he said. Elsa shifted her gaze to Anna.  
>"Anna, please," She said. The younger girl didn't more. Elsa moved to her side and brushed a kiss to the top of her head. "Well, if I don't see you for the evening again…good night," Elsa said in a soft voice. Anna didn't respond. Elsa said goodbye to the boys and left.<p>

"Anna, it's not fair to her when you do that," Kristoff said once she was gone. Anna huffed.  
>"You know she'd rather spent time with you than do work," Olaf supplied.<br>"I know," Anna mumbled.  
>"And she always makes sure you guys send time together every day," Kristoff said.<br>"I know,"  
>"And it was uncalled for, for you to get that mad at her,"<br>"I guess…" Anna sighed. "Alright. I'll apologise to her in the morning." She said unfolding her arms. Olaf and Kristoff nodded.

"You and Elsa are really close," Zephyr said. Anna gave a small smile and nodded.  
>"Closer than anything."<br>"I wish I had something like that," he said longly.  
>"You still can," Anna said, "It may not be a sibling. But you can find someone you care about. Olaf's become like a little brother of sorts to me. Kristoff, well he's a bit different, but he's one of the persons I care for most in the world. Heck, even Sven's family to me."<br>"Who's Sven?"  
>"Right, you haven't met him yet," Kristoff said, he pushed away from the table and stood.<br>"Well, let's go introduce them. I'm sure you're gonna love him. He's my best buddy," Olaf said hopping to his feet.  
>"No, he's my best buddy," Kristoff said.<br>"He can have two best buddies,"

"Sven isn't another talking snowman, is he?" Zephyr asked Anna as the followed Olaf and Kristoff.  
>"No, he's not a snowman." Anna said with smirk.<br>"I get the feeling I'm in for another a surprise,"  
>"Yeah, you probably are,"<p>

Zephyr met Sven, who took an instant liking to him, also running him over when he first stepped into the stables. That evening Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven showed him around the gardens for a while before someone came with the message that his room was ready. They saw him to his room and said good night. Zephyr was daunted by the size of the room. It was bigger than his last home.

It was quite late, but he couldn't fall asleep. He wasn't sure if it was because he was unaccustomed to sleeping on a bed, or because he couldn't see the stars. He loved to fall asleep looking at the stars. After he heard the grandfather clock chime eleven o'clock he got up and grabbed his rucksack that contained all his possessions. He dug around for a moment before he pulled out his most prized possession. A simple transverse flute.

He went to his window and looked out. He took a deep breath of the cool night air. He glanced around to see if anyone was nearby before he swung himself over the window sill and with expert hands navigated to the ground. He jumped the last part landing light as a feather in the grass. He found a spot of soft grass in the gardens and brought the flute to his lips playing a soft, gentle tune.

Elsa was in her study, just finishing her work when she heard the music. Her quill paused as she listened. The melody was beautiful. Her curiosity peaked, she placed down the quill and stood, turning to the balcony. She opened the doors, stepping out into the cold night air. The music was louder now for sure. She looked around and spotted its source. Zephyr. He was sitting in the garden playing a flute.

Elsa couldn't help but sigh as she listened. It was so beautiful. So he played the flute. There was part of his mystery coloured in. But there was still so much she didn't understand. So much she wanted to know.

"Who are you?" She whispered to the night wind.

* * *

><p>He can play an instrument, a flute. Intresting. I wonder if any of you are starting to piece together Zephyr? I'm sure some of you are. There are a lot of cules in the subtle incidents, but I shall say no more. I can't make it too easy for you, now can I?<p>

Next time we start to see Elsa's and Zephyr's relationship develop.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

This is supposed to be a romance fanfic and finally we get around to some romantic moments. Now don't be hoping for anything over the top just yet, after all this is just the beginning of the story. I tried to find a balance between developing their relationship without taking it too far at once, and while it not perfect I think I have a pretty nice equilibrium. But I'm a biased judge, so you all let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Zephyr heard a sound akin to ice cracking. Looking over his shoulder he saw a staircase of ice leading from the ground to a balcony. Descending it with graceful steps was none other than Elsa. The flute in his hands dropped a bit and his jaw was hanging loose. It was the first time he had really seen her use her powers, and he was mesmerised.<p>

As she reached solid ground she waved her hand in a simple gesture and the stairs dissolved into the night air. She approached him with a warm smile.  
>"Do you mind I if join you?"<br>Zephyr snapped his open mouth shut and nodded. "By all means, it is your garden."  
>Elsa chuckled softly and settled next to him. "It's not my garden,"<br>"It's your kingdom, your castle, hence your garden."  
>This made Elsa laughed out loud, "Alright, you have me there."<p>

"Did you finish your work?"  
>Elsa nodded but her smile flattered.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I finished my work at the cost of Anna being mad at me,"<br>"Hey, Anna isn't mad at you,"  
>"Oh, and how would you know that?"<br>"I've known you long enough to see how much you and your sister care for each other."  
>"Really? You've known me long enough to know that," Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a sceptical look.<br>"Okay, so I haven't known for very long," Elsa's eyebrow only arched higher, "Or, for no time at all, but that doesn't matter. Anyone just has to glance at you and Anna to see the love there. Besides, Olaf and Kristoff already convinced her she was being unreasonable."

A small smiled appeared on Elsa's lips.  
>"Thank you,"<br>"For what?"  
>"Just being kind,"<br>They smiled at each other, a dull silence growing between them. Zephyr averted his gaze suddenly, his eyes darting anywhere but Elsa. She felt her cheeks heat up slight and she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. Elsa bit her lip for a second before thinking of a way to end the silence.

"Would you play?" Elsa gestured at his flute. Zephyr grinned.  
>"Of course, it would be an honour." He brought the flute to his lips, took a deep breath and started to play. A soft, graceful melody floated into the air. The notes almost seemed to mix and harmonise with the breeze, creating a tender symphony with the sounds of the rustling leaves, the low hum of the wind and gentle sounds of the flute.<p>

It was one of the most beautiful melodies Elsa had ever heard. She watched Zephyr closely as he played. His eyes were closed as his fingers moved deftly, each stroke made with practiced ease to produce the perfect note. He looked utterly serene. There was an ease to his muscles that Elsa was sure she hadn't seen until now. Not to stay he'd been stiff before, in fact he'd appeared perfectly normal before. She would have never noticed if not seeing him play, there was a stark difference. It was almost jarring.

It reminded her of…she nearly gasped when the realisation hit her. It reminded her of herself, before the Great Thaw, when she still believed she had to hide her powers. It made her ponder if he was hiding anything. But what would he hide? He seemed to be an open book, with that easy smile and playful glint in the depths of those gray eyes. Could it be a guise, but why would he need to put a front? No, she was certain that wasn't it. There was candour to his smiles that no one could fake. Yet, there was something, something she couldn't quite place her finger on. Or maybe she was simply over thinking things. Maybe he always looked this relaxed when he played his flute.

She shook her head to clear her buzzing thoughts as he played the final notes to his song. He opened his eyes and for a few seconds there was utter silence as they gazed at each other.  
>"What did you think?" He asked.<br>"I think I want you as part of the orchestra,"  
>Zephyr laughed, "I'm not that good,"<br>"But you are," She smiled and placed a hand on his arm, "That was breath taking,"  
>He blushed, "You seriously think that?"<br>"Yes, I do. Where did you learn to play?"  
>"I sort of taught myself. I've had this flute for as long as I can remember, and I've always played it. No one really gave me any formal classes or anything, I just make up the tunes as I go. Whatever sounds right."<br>"That's is amazing,"  
>He plucked blades of grass, still blushing. He normally didn't have an audience and even when he did he never received praise like this. "Well," He said slowly, "I hate to disappoint you, but I have to turn down a spot in the orchestra. I'm afraid I'd be horrible in a group. I can't even read music,"<br>"Really?"  
>"Really, like I said I never had any formal training. I mainly started playing the flute when I was younger for m…uh…for fun. It's just a way to kill time."<br>"So you play random melodies,"  
>"Mostly. But I can play a song or two. Once I know the tune it's easy enough to string it together on the flute," He twirled the instrument between his fingers for a moment.<p>

"What about you?" He asked.  
>"What about me?"<br>"Do you play?"  
>"An instrument?" He nodded, "I learnt the piano, but I haven't practiced in years."<br>"I'd love to hear you play,"  
>"Oh no, you wouldn't. I'm not good at all."<br>"I can't believe that. Someone as lovely as you, has to be able to make beautiful music."  
>Elsa blushed. Zephyr, realizing what he said started to stuttered.<br>"I…uh…I didn't mean, to…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…am…been so forward. What…what I was trying to say was…uh…what I meant was –"  
>Elsa smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know it was alright, even though she was still blushing.<br>"I'd still love to hear you play, though,"  
>"Maybe another time,"<br>"I'm holding you to that," He said with a playful smirk.

A cold wind blew, making the leaves and grass stir. Zephyr drew his arms around himself.  
>"Aren't you cold?" He asked. Elsa shook her head.<br>"A benefit from the ice powers,"  
>"Lucky,"<br>"Would you like to go inside?"  
>"Please,"<br>They stood together, Elsa lead the way back. "Do you want something warm to drink? I could make hot chocolate, or tea."  
>"Hot chocolate would be great just about now."<br>"Hot chocolate it is."

Elsa lead the way to the kitchens. Zephyr sighed with content as they entered the room, which was warm with the glow of the fire. Elsa stoked the flames beneath the stovetop and a small pan with milk on top. She handed a knife to Zephyr.  
>"You can help chop the chocolate,"<br>"As you command, your majesty." He said with a embellished bow and humorous twinkle in his eyes. Elsa hit him on the shoulder lightly and he chuckled. Together to chopped the chocolate into small slivers, which Elsa added to the milk, stirring until it melted. When finished she poured it into two mugs, handing one to Zephyr.

He blew on it for a second then took a sip.  
>"Ne harika!" He exclaimed. Elsa gave him an odd look because of his strange exclamation. But he didn't notice. "This is wonderful. If this queen thing doesn't work out you can always become a cook."<br>Elsa laughed, "My culinary skill begins and ends with hot chocolate, unfortunately."  
>"Then you can just sell hot chocolate."<br>"A snow queen selling hot chocolate, the irony alone should get customers," Elsa said with a smile, bring her mug to her lips.  
>"Oh can't you just see it, you can call it 'Elsa's arctic hot chocolate' and Olaf could be the mascot," Elsa snorted into her mug but Zephyr didn't stop there, "You could have this little shop, and make it so it always snows right outside the shop. That will draw customers," Elsa was laughing now. Zephyr grinned as another idea hit him. "And Anna and Kristoff would run a stall from his sled,"<p>

"The ice master and deliver running a hot chocolate stall, yet another layer of irony to add," Elsa said smirking.  
>"Ice master and deliver?"<br>"That's Kristoff's title,"  
>"So it's a real thing,"<br>"It has been since Kristoff took it,"  
>"Ahh," Zephyr nodded, understanding.<br>"We gave him the title as a way of saying thanks for everything he did for us during the Great Freeze. Anna came up with it because she knew he would never take a formal title like a knighthood,"

"Those two have been together since then?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"That's a long time,"  
>"Yeah."<br>"And what about you? Is there the possibility of a king consort in Arendelle's future?"  
>Elsa raised an eyebrow at him causing him to blush.<br>"I was curious. Sorry if I overstepped. You don't have to answer."  
>Elsa took another sip, pausing for a moment, then she answered, "No, I don't believe so."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I spent thirteen years of my life shutting people out. I don't have to do it anymore, I know that. And I am more open to people now. Just a few years ago I wouldn't even consider having a conversation like this," She gestured to the two of them, "But it's become ingrained in me, in a way. I just can't see letting anyone in enough to have that sort of relationship."<br>"You say that now. I'm sure once you met the right person that view will change,"  
>"You sound like Anna. She's always pushing me to start a relationship with someone. She even made me promise that I have to spend a month with the next suitor who comes."<br>"I'm sure princes, dukes and earls line themselves up at the chance,"  
>"Not really, the ice powers keep them at bay, I think."<br>"That's ridiculous. I think your powers only make you more attractive."

Elsa stared at him.  
>"I spoke out of term again, didn't I? It's a bad habit. I'm sorry."<br>"No, don't be." She smiled gently, "It's refreshing, for me at least. When I know what some say about me and my family behind our backs, it's a nice change of pace to meet someone as open as you."  
>"Thank you. I'm happy you take it so positively." Zephyr smiled at her before bringing up his mug to drink.<p>

"So…I'm attractive to you, am I?"  
>Zephyr's grip on the mug slipped, sending the hot chocolate spilling down his front. He let out a cry and pulled his shirt off his front, trying to get the hot liquid away his skin. But it had already seeped through the thin material of his night shirt. He pulled over his head, trying to wipe away the chocolate, but he flinched when he touched the burnt skin.<p>

Elsa grabbed a towel, creating a layer of frost over it and pressing it to his chest. He let out a sigh as the cold material touched his skin.  
>"Oh, that feels good. Thank you."<br>"It's the least I can do for my saviour," Elsa said with a wink. He rolled his eyes but had a good natured smile on his lips. Elsa removed the towel and gently trailed her hand over his chest, feeling for any blistering skin. The cool sensation of her fingers against his burning skin was a relief, but it also made his skin quiver. Like an itch, but a good itch, if there was such a thing. Elsa felt it too; the tingle in the tips of her fingers that seemed to run up the nape of her neck and down her spine. She tried to ignore the sensation and focus on his burns.

"Is it serious?" Elsa asked, trying to see by the half light of the kitchen's fire.  
>"No, I don't think so. It doesn't even feel that warm now. The frost helped."<br>"Good, I would feel horrible if my comment had made you hurt yourself,"  
>Zephyr chuckled, "Don't be silly. It was my clumsiness that caused this. Besides it was very funny. And to answer your question, any man who doesn't find you attractive either has already found the love of his life, is blind or is a complete idiot,"<p>

Elsa blushed as his words. Neither of them heard the hurried footsteps until they were right outside the kitchen. Kai ran in carrying a lantern, two younger servants ran in after him.

"We heard a scream! Is ev…oh," He stopped looked between Elsa and Zephyr. She took a quick step back, drawing her hand away from his chest.  
>"My apologies your majesty, we didn't mean to interrupt," Kai was struggling not to smile.<br>"You won't interrupting," Elsa said fighting off a blush, "We were just having a cup of hot chocolate, that's all."  
>"I spilled mine on my chest. It was my cry you heard. Sorry I woke you,"<p>

"That's quite alright sir," Kai said, the corner of his lips twitching. Elsa was ready to freeze herself solid. She knew Kai well enough to know he was trying desperately not to laugh. The two younger servants, (Erik and Jens she believed their names were) couldn't even hide their smiles behind their hands. She could see them having a quiet, but rapid conversation behind Kai. God, the entire castle would know of this by morning.

"Would you like someone to look at your burns?" Kai asked.  
>"It's alright. Elsa already took care of it," Zephyr said. Elsa almost screamed. She knew he meant it innocently enough but, judging by the way the two servants were now hitting and poking each other eagerly, that would not be how everyone would hear it.<p>

"We'll clean the mess your majesty," Kai said shooting a glance at Erik and Jens to make them stop. They did but their grins were still on their faces.  
>"I can handle it," Elsa said.<br>"I insist. I'm sure you two would rather to retire to your rooms now,"  
>"Very well," Elsa said stiffly trying to retain any decorum she had at this point. She walk past the trio, with Zephyr close behind.<br>"Sir, I can take that for you," Erik said as Zephyr passed him, pointing to the stained shirt in his hand, "I'll put it in the wash."  
>"Oh, sure, I guess." Zephyr handed it over, trying to avoid the grin on Erik's face.<p>

Elsa and Zephyr won't even halfway down the hall before Erik and Jens couldn't contain their laughter anymore. Elsa cringed at the sound looking back towards the kitchen.  
>Zephyr looked at her "Okay, so that was…"<br>"Utterly embarrassing,"  
>"Yes, exactly what I was going to say," he smiled sadly at her. "Sorry if I've cause any grief for you. I'm sure you didn't want there to be any rumours about us that gave the wrong impression."<p>

Elsa sighed, "It's alright. The rumours would have started the moment people saw you on my horse. And I've dealt with much worst rumours than 'I'm fooling around with a tall, handsome stranger'." She smirked making Zephyr blush, "I should be apologising to you. Being royal the rumours as just a part of life. You're the one who won't be used to this."

"I'm not used to rumours?" Zephyr laughed, "You forget I travel from place to place on my own. The mysterious man who suddenly emerged from the woods. Oh yeah, I _never_ deal with rumours," he laughed again and Elsa joined him. They stopped outside his room.  
>"Well, I hope whatever rumours you hear about me won't colour your opinion of me," He said with a wink, "I would like to call you a friend,"<br>Elsa smiled at him, "You already can," Zephyr smiled brightly.  
>"Good night Elsa,"<br>"Good night Zephyr."

* * *

><p>"What's going with you and Zephyr?"<br>Elsa groaned as she felt her blanket pulled away from her.  
>"Good morning to you too Anna," Elsa sat up reluctantly. She opened her eyes to the grinning face of her sister.<br>"Stop avoiding the question,"  
>"There is nothing going on between Zephyr and myself,"<br>"That's not what I heard."  
>"And what did you hear?"<br>"I heard from Olaf who heard from Gerda who heard from Kai that the two of you were up late last night," Anna wiggled her eyebrows and poked Elsa in the side, "So what's up?"  
>"I told you, nothing. We were talking last night, that's all."<br>"And Zephyr just happened to have no shirt?" Anna's grin only grew.  
>"That wasn't what it looked like,"<br>"So he really didn't have on a shirt!"  
>"He spilt hot chocolate on himself,"<br>"You had hot chocolate together?!"

This conversation was not going Elsa's way. "Anna there is nothing between the two of us,"  
>"Yet, there isn't anything yet. But could there be? Huh?" Anna leaned forward eagerly. Elsa rolled her eyes and got of bed. She moved to her mirror loosening her hair.<br>"I just met him."  
>"So?"<br>"Anna," Elsa said seriously.  
>"Elsa," The younger girl said just as seriously.<p>

Elsa looked back at her sister from her reflection in the mirror. Anna was grinning from ear to ear.  
>"Need I remind you what happened the last time one of us got caught up in a guy we just met,"<br>"Oh, so you do feel something for him," Anna looked practically ecstatic.  
>"That's what you got from that sentence."<br>"Elsa just because I had a bad experience with a guy I just met, doesn't meant the same thing will happen to you,"

Elsa turned around to look at her sister properly.  
>"Are you seriously suggesting that I start a relationship with a guy I just met?"<br>"If you like him, yeah! So do you like him?"  
>"I can't say. I just met him."<br>"Yet you spent the night talking with him,"  
>"It wasn't the entire night,"<br>"Elsa, come on. When was the last you spent any amount of time talking one on one with someone you just met."  
>"…Never…"<br>"See!"  
>"So he's a good conversationalist, that doesn't mean I have feelings for him."<p>

"Then why are you blushing?"  
>Elsa turned away from Anna. "I'm not blushing,"<br>"You so are," Anna hopped of the bed, rushing to her sister's side. Elsa tried to hold her arms length, to no avail. "Look how red you are, ha. I've never seen you blush this much for a guy. Oh you have to tell what happened last night."  
>"Nothing happened,"<br>"I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me,"  
>"There is nothing to tell,"<br>"Alright, I'll just go ask Zephyr. I'm sure he'll tell me what you did last night."

"Alright fine, he played some music outside in the garden and when he said he was cold I offered to make some hot chocolate for him. Happy now,"  
>"No, I want details," Anna said stomping a foot.<br>"Anna, you're acting like a little girl."  
>"Can you blame me? This is like the first time, ever there is a guy you are interested in."<br>"I'm not interested in him,"  
>"I'll believe you when you can say that without blushing."<p>

Elsa only blushed more.  
>"Elsa, I'm your sister. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Anna took Elsa's hands in her own.<br>"Okay…maybe there is something about him," Elsa said a small, shy smile appearing on her lips. Anna squealed and threw her arms around Elsa.  
>"Well, come on, what else. There has to be more," Anna pulled her back toward the bed, both of them sitting on it.<br>"I don't know. There is just about him, a mystery to him that I want to know." Elsa said. Anna nodded, encouraging her to continue.  
>"I feel as though there is something to him I should know but don't."<br>"Did you start feeling like this last night?"  
>Elsa shook her head, "Actually since we first met. That first moment we touched, there was something, like a spark…I get this kind of tingle when we touch that I can't explain…"<p>

* * *

><p>And with the chapter already over 3,000 word I shall it end here. So, what did you think of the pacing, to fast? To slow? Just right? Please let me know.<p>

Last time I asked you all if you were starting to piece Zephyr together. Some of you haven't quite put it together yet, but that's okay you only had two chapters. But one person, a guest reviewer by the name Angie figured it. Angie kudos, for figuring it out so quickly. Now don't feel bad if you didn't get it I'm trying to keep it a secret, but there were a lot more hints this chapter. Maybe too many, by the time I do reveal the big secret of Zephyr (which may be sooner that you think) you all will already know.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

And here I thought you all would say I wasn't going fast enough. Apparently you guys think the pace is just right, which I couldn't be happier about. Someone even said that it was progressing on the fast side. I'm glad you are willing to take the time to see their relationship grow. I can tell this story is going to be on the long side, this is only the fourth chapter and already the word count is near 15,000. But if you are willing to read, then I will be more than happy to write.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, the princess has requested your presence in the garden," Gerda said. Elsa looked up from the table covered in maps. Her advisors also looked up.<br>"What?" The queen asked.  
>"She says to tell you the children are here,"<br>"Oh, of course. Let her know I'll be down in a minute."  
>"And that's why she sent me," A cheerful voice said. Olaf walked into the room. "Anna said to threaten to sit on your documents if you don't come right away."<br>"Alright, I'm coming. Gentlemen if you would excuse me."

She and Olaf headed to the garden together. Once they got outside Elsa saw the children they'd met yesterday had brought friends. There was close to twenty kids running in the gardens. There was small group chasing Kristoff and Sven.  
>"Hey! I say not to start tag without me!" Olaf said hopping over to them.<p>

The kids sitting in the grass with Anna, mostly girls, were making crowns from flowers. Zephyr was close by; he had a crown of flowers and was wrestling with two boys. Elsa went next to him.  
>"I'm jealous. Your crown is better than mine," She teased. Zephyr laughed.<br>"My new friends made it for me," He said while lifting up the two boys, one in each arm.  
>"Whoa," One said.<br>"You won't win!" The other said, while he tried to make sense of the world as he hung upside down.

"I'm an evil sorcerer and these two are knights." Zephyr explained.  
>"You look a bit light on weaponry to be knights," Elsa said. Zephyr placed them down and Elsa beckoned them over. They ran to her side. She made two small play ice swords.<p>

"Cool!"  
>"Thank you your majesty!" They both grabbed one and charged at Zephyr.<br>"Uh-oh," He leapt to his feet and ran, but not too fast, so the boys were able to catch up with him. One took a swipe at Zephyr's legs and he made of show falling, rolling over several times. The other boy stepped forward but dropped his sword. Zephyr picked it for him.  
>"Here you go little guy,"<br>"Thank you," He said before he 'stabbed' Zephyr in the chest. "Take that evil sorcerer,"  
>"Ahhh!" Zephyr cried out, gasping for breath. Then he lay still. The boys were laughing.<br>"Okay, you can be knight with Tomas now and I'll be the bad guy," One said to Zephyr. The young man didn't move.  
>"Zephyr," Tomas shook him. "He's dead! Jack he's dead, you killed him!"<br>"I didn't do it! You did it,"

"Arghg!" Zephyr jumped up scaring the boys. They fell back and ran, hiding behind Elsa. Zephyr did his best evil laugh. "Mhahahaha! You can't stop me with those swords! Only magic can defeat me!" He cried in a deep voice. Elsa was struggling not to laugh. The little boys pulled on her dress.  
>"Queen Elsa you can defeat him!" Jack said.<br>"Yeah! You have magic!"  
>"Me?"<br>"Yeah you can beat him,"

"Well your majesty, do you think you can defeat an evil sorcerer," Zephyr said grinning. Elsa smirked at him.  
>"Most definitely,"<br>"Ahhh!" Zephyr charged at her. Elsa twisted her hands together, making a snowball and threw at him. He ducked. "Ha, you will have to do better than that!"  
>So Elsa did better, making an even bigger snowball, having it hover over her head for a second. When Zephyr saw the size of the snowball he stopped dead in his tracks, then turned tail and ran. Elsa threw the snowball and it hit its mark, leaving Zephyr covered in snow. The boys were beside themselves with laughed. Zephyr's head popped from the snow only making the boys laugh harder. The others had noticed and were laughing too. Elsa went over and offered a hand. Zephyr took it and she pulled him out. He shook the excess snow from his hair and clothes.<p>

"I admit defeat," he said with a gracious bow, "Your powers surpass mine. Now I am but your humble servant, milady," He winked at Elsa making her laugh.  
>"More snow! Queen Elsa, make more snow!" One little girl cried running into pile of snow. The others all joined in, crowding around Elsa pleading for snow.<br>"Stay back you ruffians!" Zephyr said dramatically, making the children laugh with glee. "I won't let you harm my lady,"  
>"But we want snow,"<br>"Okay," Elsa laughed, holding up her hands to pacify them, "Okay, I'll make snow."

They screamed with delight as Elsa flourished her arms upwards making snow cascade down. She made several snowdrifts and the garden was covered in snow. The kids ran around throwing snowballs at each other making snow angels. Zephyr joined them, laughing as he ran from four kids ganging up against him.

Elsa was grinning as she watched. She felt something on her head. She turned around to find Anna grinning at her. She lifted a hand to her brow and felt a crown of flowers.  
>"I told you spending time with these kids would do you some good," Anna said. Elsa smirked.<br>"And I suppose you invented Zephyr so it would do him good as well." She asked. Anna shrugged.  
>"I suggested it to him and he seemed eager to meet the kids, plus I figured you wouldn't mind having him around," Anna winked, making red bloom across Elsa's cheeks.<br>"I don't know what you expect is going to happen, but playing match maker isn't going to help,"  
>"Oh I wouldn't say that," Anna said nodded her head in Zephyr's direction. He was running towards them, Tomas and a little thrown over his shoulder.<p>

"My lady I've captured rebels. What do you suggest we do with them?" He asked. The kids were giggling.  
>"Let them go!" Olaf suddenly yelled. The snowman was standing on a hill of snow looking down at everyone. "I'm the evil snowman emperor! And I say let go my men!"<br>"Never!" Zephyr yelled up at him, "We will never give in to your tyranny!"

"Yeah!" Some of the kids yelled together. Others had decided to ally with Olaf and were running up the snow bank.  
>"If you don't let of them you shall regret it," Olaf said doing a maniacal laugh.<br>"You are no threat to my lady. I do not fear you," Zephyr said. The kids on his side were cheering for him.  
>"You leave me no choice. Maybe you will think differently when we capture your queen and princess."<p>

Suddenly Kristoff and Sven jumped out from behind a snow bank. Kristoff lifted Anna off her feet, throwing her over his shoulder. Anna let out a startled cry before she started laughing. Sven lifted Elsa with his head and carried her to the back of Olaf's hill. The sisters were laughing.

"I guess we prisoners now," Anna said giggling.  
>"I believe we are."<p>

"Ha ha! Now let go my men!" Olaf cried.  
>"Alright! Just do not hurt my lady," Zephyr said. He put down the two children and they ran to Olaf's side.<br>"Ha, we aren't going to let the royal sisters go," Olaf said.  
>"No! I let them go," Zephyr said. "We had a deal. This means war!"<p>

"They are really getting into it," Elsa said.  
>"They kids are loving it," Anna said. "Look at them," The kids had all picked a side and were now building snow walls for the impending battle. On one side Olaf, Kristoff and Sven were leading the other Zephyr.<br>"I'll give them a hand," Elsa said. She made two ice fortresses. They took up most of the yard, being large enough for a grown man to run inside comfortably, and each having two levels, the lower one being enclosed but the top only had low walls, with no ceiling perfect for tossing snowballs. Both had an inner fortress then the outer wall over ten feet high. There were walls with holes to fire snowballs from, and a balcony that ran along the top so the kids could throw snowballs from the top of the fortress. She even included jail cells. Since she and Anna had been caught fair and square they were both in a cell.

"Wow!" The kids cried at the ices walls grew around them.  
>"This is so amazing!"<br>"This is going to be the best snowball fight ever!"  
>"Get ready to defend the fortress," Kristoff called.<br>"For Olaf land!" Olaf cried.  
>"Olaf land!" The kids on their side cried.<p>

Zephyr looked at the fortress and then the kids who sided with him. "Alright we have to save the queen and princess. Are you with me?" He said kneeling down to their level.  
>"Yeah!" They cried.<br>"But it will be dangerous, we will have to go into the enemy's fortress,"  
>"We can do it," A little girl cried.<br>"For Princess Anna and Queen Elsa," Jack cried.  
>"For Elsania!" Zephyr cried.<p>

Inside their cells Anna and Elsa couldn't see anything, but they could hear.  
>"He named his side after you," Anna gushed. Elsa rolled her eyes but she was laughing.<br>Outside Zephyr's team had split into two. The first group were firing snowballs, distracting Olaf, Kristoff and the others. Meanwhile Zephyr with three kids, two girls and Jack were sneaking around to the back of the ice fortress. He helped the kids over the wall and then they climbed in through a window. No one had seen them yet. They were to focused on the snowball fight.

Zephyr found the jail cells. "You guys get Anna, I'll Elsa," He said. The three kids ran over to Anna's cell let her out. They started to head outside. Zephyr opened Elsa's cell bowing to her.  
>"My lady," He said barely able to stop from laughing.<br>"My hero," Elsa said with curtsy.  
>"Shall we escape and then lead our side to victory,"<br>"After you good sir,"

Kristoff happened to look down from his perch on the wall and spotted Anna escaping.

"Prison break!" he yelled.  
>"Uh-oh," Zephyr and Elsa heard the cry from inside the fortress. "We got to go," Zephyr took Elsa's hand but as they turned Olaf and four kids came down the stairs.<br>"Get them!" Olaf cried tossing a snowball. The kids did the same. Zephyr moved quickly.  
>"Forgive me my lady," He said before sweeping Elsa off her feet. She placed her hands around his neck for support. He wove through the snowballs. He jumped over Olaf and the kids landing on the steps and running up. They came out on the top level. Zephyr turned around looking for a way down.<p>

"I can make a slide," Elsa said. Olaf and the kids appeared at the top of stairs.  
>"No time, hold on," He held her tightly and jumped over the side of the fortress. Everyone stopped to gasp. He landed on a pile of snow and got to his feet, placing Elsa down. Anna and the three kids were being blocked by Kristoff and Sven. Elsa made ice below Sven's hooves, making him unable to move properly. Zephyr tackled Kristoff into the snow.<p>

"Go! Go! Go!" He cried. Elsa, Anna and the kids ran from the fortress laughing. When the other kids saw them escape they cheered. They got to their own fortress, closed the doors and climbed to the top of walls. Elsa made piles of snowballs.  
>"Get ready!" Anna cried. They all took a snowball in hand. Zephyr emerged from Olaf's fortress running as fast as he could. The kids on Olaf's side were chasing him tossing snowballs.<br>"Help!" he cried, trying to cover his head.  
>"Fire!" Anna yelled. They all threw their snowballs. Zephyr jumped grabbing on to the edge of the wall but he started slipping. Elsa grabbed his hands, pulling him up. But two boys jumped grabbing on his feet, pulling him back down. Elsa fell with them, landing in a pile of snow, laughing.<p>

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna called down.  
>"Ye-yes," Elsa was gasping for breath from laughing so hard. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed this hard. Zephyr's face was red from laughing so much.<br>"They are outside their fortress," Kristoff cried, "We can capture them,"  
>"Oh no," Zephyr cried jumping to his feet making a snowball and tossing it, then another and another keeping the others at bay. Elsa joined him fending off the advancers. They retreated back into their fortress.<p>

Elsa collapsed against Zephyr laughing.  
>"Okay, you know how to have a snowball fight," Zephyr said wiping tears from his eyes.<br>"Me? What about you jumping of the fortress. Won't you scared?"  
>"Heights don't frighten me," He said with nonchalant grin.<br>"Hey! We could use some help here," Anna called to him.

They joined the others at the top adding to assault. With Elsa on their side it wasn't long before they saw a white flag waving.

Olaf's team emerged from their fortress covered head to toe in snow. But the kids didn't seemed to mind they were all laughing.  
>"You know having the snow queen on your side gives you an unfair advantage," Kristoff called to the winning team, who were celebrating.<br>"All's fair in love and war," Anna said to him. He huffed and shook his head and shoulders ridding himself of extra snow.

"But he's right. I would never want to have to fight you, in any situation." Zephyr told Elsa.  
>"You won't bad yourself. Quite heroic the way you lead the prison break and not to mention holding off Kristoff so we could escape."<br>"Anything to protect my lady," he said with a bow. Elsa laughed.

"Why don't we all go inside for some hot chocolate?" Anna suggested much to the kids delight. They all trooped into the castle following Anna. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven went with them. Elsa stayed behind to clear away the snow and Zephyr stayed with her.  
>"Don't you want to go warm up?" Elsa asked him.<br>"You'll forgive me if I'm a bit apprehensive around hot chocolate now," He said with an easy grin. Elsa laughed.  
>"I hope you haven't sworn off it forever,"<br>"No way," He exclaimed, "How could I? It's much too good to go very long without. Especially if you make it."  
>Elsa blushed. She melted the last of the snow and turned towards him. "Well, I'm sure they would have lit a fire for the kids. We could just sit by the flames."<br>"That sounds like something I could do, after you my lady,"  
>"Is that what you're going to call me now,"<br>"Maybe. Why? Don't you like it, _my lady_?"  
>"I think I like Elsa more,"<br>"I can't blame you, Elsa is a beautiful name."  
>"It's four letters,"<br>"And? You don't need a terrible long name for it to beautiful. I think true, unmatched beauty lies in the little things. A laugh, a smile, a new blossom, a simple name."

"Where did you become so philosophical?"  
>"I guess from my travels. You learn to see the beauty in the most mundane things when you've been around as much I have. If you don't you could end up passing some of the most amazing things."<br>"Zephyr, why did you start travelling?"  
>"At first it was to get away. But I ended falling in love with it, so I never stopped."<br>"To get away? Get away from what?"  
>"My past," He said simply. She waited for him to explain further but when he didn't she didn't press him. Everyone was entitled to their secrets.<br>"So, I supposed you won't be here long? You probably want to get back to your travels soon,"  
>"Actually, I think there are something things here worth sticking around for. If I leave too soon I might miss some things I won't be able to see or do anywhere else." He smiled at her, "I mean, how many kingdoms are there where can a guy have a snowball fight, in autumn, with a talking snowman?"<p>

Elsa laughed, "Well I'm glad to hear you'll be staying for a while,"  
>"You are?"<br>"Yes, it's nice to have someone to talk to like you. I hope I don't sound too rash by saying this but I feel as though I know you. I know we just met, but…"  
>"Elsa, I get what you're saying. I feel as though we share a connection of sorts,"<br>"Exactly," Elsa said happily, but then her smile flattered, "it isn't strange is it?"  
>"So what if it is? I think normal can be very dull. If it's between being strange or normal I'll take strange any day."<p>

* * *

><p>So Zephyr stayed and the first few weeks of his stay flew by. He came to know the staff very quickly. They all took a liking to him. He was always good for a laugh, always cracking some joke or acting silly for the sake of a laugh. Elsa genuinely enjoyed his company, and the two spent a lot of her free time together. Whether he would play his flute for her, or tell a funny story to hear her laugh, or where they were simply talking. This didn't go unnoticed by Anna, who conspired with the staff to try a get them alone together as much as possible. But because of Elsa's busy schedule 'as much as possible' proved to be not much at all. So when an opportunity presented itself Anna jumped at the chance.<p>

One evening for dinner Elsa entered grinning.  
>"Someone is in a good mood," Zephyr said.<br>"I am. I have some good news," She said to Anna, "The dignitary from Spain was supposed to visit the day after tomorrow. But I just received a letter, he won't be able to come because of some family matter."  
>"And that's good news?"<br>"It is, considering the fact I have the entire day set aside for his visit. Now I just have an empty day in my calendar,"

Anna's eye lit up. "A whole day? Where you have nothing to do?"  
>"Yes, I was thinking we could spend the day in town," Elsa said.<br>"That sounds great! Zephyr, would you care to join us?"  
>"What?" Everyone around the table, except Zephyr looked at Anna as if she had gone mad. Anyone who knew Anna knew she loved her days with Elsa more than anything. She never let anything get in the way, of those days. So they were more than a little surprised when she invited Zephyr.<br>"Anna, are you feeling okay?" Kristoff asked.  
>"I'm on top of the world,"<br>"Are you sure? Because you just asked Zephyr you join on your day with Elsa,"  
>"I know,"<br>"Well, it's just, that's odd. I mean sometimes you don't even let Olaf or me co…ah-ow!" Kristoff yelled out suddenly his hand flying to his knees. It didn't take much to figure out Anna had kicked him under the table.

"So Zephyr, do you want to come with us?" Anna said ignoring Kristoff's complains.  
>"It's funny. Just yesterday I was thinking I've been in Arendelle almost three weeks now but I've hardly been outside the castle."<br>"Then it's settled. You are coming. Who better to show around you Arendelle than the queen," Anna said nodding. Elsa noted that Anna only mentioned her.

"That sounds great, if you don't mind me intruding," Zephyr said looking at Elsa. She shook her head.  
>"Not at all,"<br>"If Zephyr is getting to go, then I want to come too," Olaf said.  
>"Of course Olaf. Kristoff and Sven can come too," Anna said.<br>"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Kristoff asked.  
>"I'm absolutely fine,"<p>

Elsa watched Anna carefully. Her sister was more than fine, she was scheming something.

* * *

><p>Two days later Elsa wasn't really surprised when Anna showed up in her room first thing in the morning.<br>"Elsa, I don't feel so good," She said leaning against the doorframe.  
>Any other time these words would have Elsa fretting with worry in an instant. But today she was expecting it.<br>"You've not going to bail on our day just so I can be alone with Zephyr."  
>"How'd you know that was what I'm doing?"<br>"I'm your big sister. You're going to have to try harder to get something past me,"

Anna huffed, then gave her sister a glance over. "You're not wearing that are you?" She asked indicating to Elsa's dress. Elsa looked down at the green dress.  
>"What's wrong with it?"<br>"He's seen you in it already!"  
>"He has?"<br>"Yes, you wore that dress two weeks ago,"  
>"Oh right. I remember now," Anna rolled her eyes. She stormed past her sister and into her closet.<br>"What are you doing?" Elsa called after her.  
>"What does it look like? I'm getting a dress for you to wear,"<br>"I'm already wearing a dress,"  
>"What part of you can't wear that do you not understand?"<p>

"It's just a dress," Elsa said.  
>"It is not a just dress, it's the dress you are going wear on your first date with him," Anna gasped. "Do you realise this is your first date, ever?"<br>Elsa snorted, "It's not a date. You, Kristoff and Olaf are coming. You were the one who suggested he come remember."  
>"Take off that dress," Anna said ignoring her sister's words. "Where is it?" Anna asked searching through the racks of clothes.<br>"Where is what?"  
>"That blue and white dress you got the last time we were in Corona,"<br>"Third rack, near the back,"  
>"Ah-ha!" Anna found the dress and emerged from the closet. She frowned when she saw Elsa still in her dress.<br>"Why didn't you take it off yet?"  
>"Because I don't need to."<p>

"I swear if you don't I'll make you," Anna said.  
>"I'd like to see you try,"<br>"It won't be very difficult. You keep writing materials in your desk don't you? Including a bottle of ink?"  
>"Alright, I'll change," Elsa holding her hands for the other dress.<br>"Thank you," Anna said skipping from the room.  
>"But you're still coming with us," Elsa called as she left the room. Anna stuck her head back in the door.<br>"Of course. I'd never miss our day together." She said smiling. Elsa didn't like that smile, she knew Anna was still planning something.

Later Elsa went down to the main hall, where she was supposed to meet everyone. So far Zephyr was the only one there. He smiled when he saw her.  
>"Wow, you look, wow," he said. Elsa couldn't help but blush.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah. That dress really suits you,"<br>"Candid as always," Elsa said with a gentle smile. He smiled coyly.  
>"Well you are one of the few people who actually appreciate my frank nature,"<br>"Where is everyone?"  
>"Don't know, I've been on my own for a few minutes, I'm sure they'll be down soon,"<br>"Oh they better be," Elsa looking down the hall. Surprisingly they did show up, all three of them came down the hall together.

"You ready to go?" Anna asked cheerfully.  
>"Yep," Zephyr said. Elsa didn't answer. She was looking at Anna. There was no way she'd just give up. They collected Sven from the stables and headed into the town together. Elsa tried to keep an eye on Anna, wondering what she was up to. But it didn't look as if she had any ulterior plan. She seemed to be simply enjoying herself, chatting with Kristoff, Olaf and Zephyr. Then Elsa made a mistake. She let herself get distracted for a moment while she watched Zephyr do a handstand around a fountain. When Zephyr righted himself he asked,"Where are the others?"<p>

Elsa turned around to find they were alone.  
>"Anna," She muttered under her breath.<br>"I swear they were here just a minute ago. Do you want to look for them?"  
>Elsa sighed and shook her head, "Something tells me we won't find them," She said. Zephyr gave her confused look.<br>"They'll probably find us again later," She said knowing fully well they wouldn't.  
>"So I guess it's just us," Zephyr grinned, "That doesn't sound so bad to me,"<p>

* * *

><p>Alright time to respond to some reviews-<p>

To respond to a question from Sarah, Link (and by Link I assume you mean from Legend of Zelda) wasn't really an inspiration for Zephyr, but I do see some similarities now that you mention it. And no, he's not one Of Hans' bothers.

To Mary, thanks for the free advertising. The fact you think my work is good enough that you would tell all your friends warms my heart, thrutly.

Thanks to everyone who reviews, favs and follows. You all rock, and I'll see you for the next chapter, which I have a feeling you are going to want up as soon as possible.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is insanely long. Way longer that I expected it to be and I didn't even add everything I wanted. I guess it shall be in the next chapter. This chapter ended up being entirely about Elsa and Zephyr. There isn't another main character anywhere in sight, which really isn't a bad thing.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Zephyr asked as Elsa pulled him thought the streets.<br>"One of my favourite places in the city," She finally stopped outside a café, "Anna and I love this place, come on." She pulled him inside. The shopkeeper smiled when he saw her.  
>"Ah, your majesty. How is my favourite customer today?"<br>"His favourite customer? How often do you come here?"  
>"Every time I have a day off. But don't believe him. Morten tells everyone they are his favourite customers,"<br>"But I mean when I say it to you,"  
>"Also something he tells everyone,"<p>

Morten chuckled, "And where is the princess today? Is rare to see you here without her,"  
>"Anna's off somewhere with Kristoff probably,"<br>"Of course. And I see you have your own companion,"  
>"I'm Zephyr. Nice to meet you,"<br>"Same here my boy. Any friend of her majesty's is welcome company in my shop," Morten said with a good natured laugh. "I suppose you will have your usual your majesty," Elsa nodded, "And what can I get you?"  
>"I'll have whatever Elsa is having,"<br>Morten's eyebrows shot up when he heard Zephyr address Elsa so informally, but he didn't comment. Instead he said, "Two chocolate drizzled croissants coming up,"  
>He took out the pastries wrapping them in paper and handing them over. They went outside to eat them, sitting at a small table just outside the shop. They just talked, laughing almost constantly. They both finished their first croissants and ordered seconds.<p>

"This café could be like the one you would open, you know if you ever decided to go into the hot chocolate business." Zephyr said with a smirk.  
>"Oh, yes. I'm sure I'll do that one day."<br>"Although this place reminds of that building I made collapse once,"  
>"You did not do that," Elsa said struggling to speak between her fits of laughter.<br>"I'm telling you,"  
>"You expect me believe that you single handily made a building collapse."<br>"Well, I won't say single handily. I had a bull to help me, plus it wasn't completely built at the time,"  
>"A bull? What were you doing?"<br>"I'd met this girl, but as it turned out she already had a boyfriend, and he just happened raised bulls for fights,"  
>"He set a bull on you?"<br>"Not just any bull, the prize of his stock. The biggest, angriest beast he owned. You know that thing where bulls attack anything that's red," Elsa nodded, "It is absolutely not true; when it was chasing me I ran past at least six things that were red, didn't stop it from chasing me. That building actually saved me. If the bull hadn't knocked out the main supports to bring it down on itself I'm sure I would have been skewered."

"How did you get out?" He shrugged.  
>"I was lucky. Most of the debris missed me."<br>"Well I hoped you learned your lesson,"  
>"What lesson?"<br>"You shouldn't go after other persons girlfriends,"  
>"Hey, she came on to me," Elsa nodded in response, "I'm serious."<br>"You know a lot of your stories involve animals, the fish, a bull, that time you somehow accidently knocked a bees nest of a tree just by walking under it."  
>"I've noticed that too. I'm not sure if it's just coincident or I give of some sort of vibes that animals don't like,"<p>

"I believe you are giving off vibes right now, and someone seems to like it,"  
>"What?"<br>Elsa nodded behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see two girls sitting not far away. They were whispering to each other and when they saw him looking at them they giggled and waved.  
>"They've been watching you since we sat down," Elsa told him.<br>"Really? Me? I doubt that,"  
>"Oh? And I supposed they giggled when you looked at them because of that huge smear of chocolate on your face," Elsa laughed when his hands flew up to his cheeks wiping quickly. He narrowed his eyes at her.<br>"There is no chocolate is there?"  
>"No,"<p>

Zephyr glanced at the girls again, "Do you really think they are looking at me?"  
>"I'm positive, and probably whispering about you as well,"<br>"What should I do?"  
>"You could go introduce yourself,"<br>"You wouldn't mind?"  
>"Why would I? Just make sure you find out if they have boyfriends. I'm almost sure no one in Arendelle raises bulls but to be on the safe side."<br>"Ha ha, very funny," He said sarcastically. He paused glancing at them again, "I don't know if I should,"  
>"I think you're scared," Elsa teased.<br>"What?" Zephyr looked appalled.  
>"There's nothing wrong in going over to saying hello. It will probably make their day,"<br>"Okay, I'll do it, but only because you want me to," He stood, walking over the girls. They giggled when they saw him coming. He stopped in front of them. Elsa couldn't hear what they were saying. One girl said something that made Zephyr laugh. Once he looked at Elsa and waved. She waved back. The two girls glared at her and one pulled on Zephyr's hand to draw his attention. She didn't let go, and actually started to stroke his arm gently. Zephyr laughed again.

Elsa suddenly felt a sudden twist in her stomach. Frost appeared in the edge of the table where her hand was laying. She quickly made it dissipate. Why did she feel like this? She couldn't be jealous. She and Zephyr were just friends. She was the one who suggested he go talk to the girls. So why did she want to freeze that one girl for stroking Zephyr's arm? She was more relieved than she should have been when Zephyr made his way back to her. He sat in his seat.

"Well?" Elsa asked when he didn't say anything.  
>"Well what?"<br>"What happened?"  
>"Let's see, their names are Asta and Liv. Apparently they think I'm dashingly handsome,"<br>"I can't say I disagree with them," Elsa said earning a laugh from him.  
>"But anyway I really didn't like them."<br>"Why not?"  
>"They were kind of rude, when it came to you,"<br>"Me?"  
>"Yeah, they asked me why are you here with me, when you can have any prince you want,"<br>"What did you tell them?"  
>"That I didn't know and they would have to ask you their selves. Then they asked me if I wanted to go some party or something with them, later. I said I'd rather spend time with you,"<p>

Elsa blushed at his words, looking down at her half finished croissant.  
>"So, tell me your majesty, why is it, when you can any prince you want, you are here with me,"<br>"I can hardly have any prince I want,"  
>"But you can still have princes. Yet here you are, sitting with a wondering traveller who basically comes from nothing,"<br>"I'm here because I want to be. Frankly you are a better conversationalist than most of the royal suitors who are brave enough to attempt to court me,"  
>"Is that the reason you've never being in a relationship?"<br>"One of the reasons,"  
>"And the others,"<p>

"Most of the time when someone presents himself as a suitor it's because of a political reason. Mainly an effort to strengthen ties between nations. I've never approved of this. There are hundreds of ways to strengthen ties between nations and frankly marriage, in my opinion, is the easy route. If I ever get married I want it to be because of love,"  
>"Is this the same Elsa who told me she didn't see herself falling in love with anyone?"<br>"It is." She smirked.  
>"Does this mean something happened to change your mind?"<br>"No…not yet at least,"  
>"Do you think anything could ever change your mind?"<br>"…Maybe,"  
>"I bet those girls wish you had married some prince right now," Zephyr said stealing another glance at the pair.<br>"I'm sure they do,"

"Hey, I have an idea. It's hilarious, but it probably make those girls hate you,"  
>"I think they are already there,"<br>"Oh, but this will really make their blood boil,"  
>"I'm listening," Elsa said unable to contain her smirk. Zephyr pulled his chair closer to hers. He broke off piece of Elsa's croissant and held it out for her. Elsa blushed violently.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"They'll love this, or rather they'll hate it." He said in a low voice. He smirked and winked. Elsa felt her gut twist in an unusual way, at the same time she felt a smile grow in her face.<br>"You have a wicked sense of humour,"  
>"It makes you laugh,"<p>

Elsa's smirk grew and she leaned forward taking in the pastry in her mouth. Sure enough out of the corner of her eyes she the two girls grow red. Zephyr offered her another piece of croissant, which she took eating slowly. It took all her self control not to burst out laughing at the furious looks the girls were giving her. She shouldn't be enjoying it this much, but she was, and then some. She felt a trill when Zephyr leaned forward, placing one hand on her knee and bring his lips close to her ear.

"Okay, now laugh like I just said something funny," He whispered. She did just that, giving her best giggle. She put her hand on Zephyr's chest, pushing him gently. He leaned back laughing too, but he didn't move his hand. Elsa was very aware of the warmth of his palm though the thin layers of her dress. She silently thanked Anna, because the other dress she'd wanted to wear was made of a courser material.

Elsa took piece of the pastry and held it for him. He smiled and leaned forward to eat it. He accidently 'on purpose' got some chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Elsa wiped it away with a swipe of her thumb and unconsciously ate it. Zephyr leaned forward again.

"Do you think it's working?" Elsa stole a glance at the girls, who were getting to their feet.  
>"It's working alright," She said. They watched as the girls stomped off before they burst out laughing.<br>"You are so cruel," Elsa said jokingly.  
>"You played your part just as well as I did, maybe even better,"<br>"Those girls are going to want my blood now,"  
>"Fear not my lady, I shall protect you," Zephyr said in his best regal voice. Elsa laughed even harder.<br>"But hey, they deserved it," Zephyr said, "They had to gall to ask why you won't with a prince. Just jealous, that's all. Probably wishing they were half as beautiful as you,"

He blushed when he realized Elsa was staring at him. He gave a shaky laugh and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in awkward directions. "I really have to learn to rein in what I say."  
>Elsa smiled and leaned closer to him, gently brushing down his hair with her fingers.<br>"I'd rather you don't." She said in a low voice. She curled her fingers into his hair, looking into those deep grey eyes. "It's one of the things I like about you,"  
>A small smile appeared in his lips.<p>

"And what might be the others things?" Elsa shook her head. "You're not going to tell me?" She shook her head again. "Aww, why not? You told me one already,"

"Where's the fun if I put all my cards on the table at once?" Elsa said with a wink.  
>"Please," He clasped his hands together, "I won't stop bugging you until you tell me,"<br>Elsa stood walking inside to pay for the croissants.  
>"Give me hints to what they might be at least. I'm curious now, it will bother me unless I find out," He called after her.<br>Elsa smiled as she returned to him. She held out her hand for his, "Come on, we still have a lot of Arendelle to see,"  
>"You're really aren't going to tell me,"<br>"How about this, I'll give you until sunset, every time you are able to impress me I'll tell you one thing I like about you,"  
>"Impress you? How?"<br>"It can be anything. Something you do. If you are brave enough to do a dance in the middle of the square that will really impress me. If you do that I'll tell you all at once,"  
>"Embarrass myself in front of an entire kingdom, I don't want to find out that badly. But I'll keep it in mind, as a last resort. Now, let's see what can I do to impress you," He rubbed his chin in thought. Elsa took his hand in hers pulling him to his feet.<p>

"While you think about it I can show you around,"  
>"Lead the way my lady,"<br>They walked through the city, hand in hand. Elsa pointed out different places, telling him its history briefly. As they were passing an open gazebo Zephyr stopped.  
>"Let's see if this can impress you," He took a running start at the structure, then with a leap he grabbed the edge of the roof the gazebo, pulling himself onto the gently sloping roof of the structure. He stood up, looking down at her, grinning. But she shook her head.<p>

"Oh come on, you have to be a little impressed by that,"  
>"Nope."<br>"Alright, then try this," He did a hand stand, still looking at her.  
>"I've seen you do a hand stand before," By now a small crowd had gathered, pointing at Zephyr.<br>"Fine, I'll take it up a notch," He said. He took a deep breath, and making sure he was in the centre of the roof; he bent his elbows slight, then lifted one hand. The crowd clapped, but Zephyr was only concerned with Elsa. She smiled and nodded. She was impressed.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, then his free hand went spinning, "Whoa," He lost his balance, rolling down the roof. The crowd gasped simultaneously. Elsa raised her hands to make a pile of snow, but before she could, he twisted as he rolled of the roof, landing shakily on his feet. He backpedalled, trying to regain his balance. He fell in a hedge bush.

"Zephyr!" Elsa ran towards him. He stumbled out of the bush covered in leaves, and Elsa steadied him when he missed a step. He shook his head to clear the dizziness.  
>"So, does that earn me double points," he asked grinning at her. Elsa laughed and pulled leaves out of his hair.<br>"Just for that I'll tell you three,"  
>"Yes!" He pumped a fist in the air, only to stag back a few steps. Elsa held his hand and shoulder.<br>"Why don't we sit?"  
>"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Until the world stops spinning,"<p>

She led him to a bench and had him sit. She got him a cup of water which she chilled.  
>"Thank you," He drank slowly, the cold water helping to clear his head. "Now, about those three things you like about me,"<br>"The way you play the flute, you make me laugh, and the fact that you always smile,"  
>Zephyr nodded, "Now I've got think about what else I can do to impress you,"<br>"Just don't throw yourself off any roofs,"

Zephyr laughed, "Don't worry I won't be doing that again," A gentle breeze made a few strands of Elsa's hair fly loose. Zephyr gently brushed them behind her ear, letting his hand linger against her cheek a few seconds more than necessary.  
>"Where to next my lady?" He asked. Elsa blinked trying to clear her mind of the fog that suddenly appeared.<br>"The…The," why was it so hard to string a few words together. "The park,"  
>"Sounds good,"<p>

Neither moved until Zephyr said , "Elsa, you know the way, I don't."  
>"Oh right," Elsa jumped to her feet turning in the direction of the park. She wondered if she had suddenly developed fire powers, because her face was burning. A jolt ran through her when she felt a warm hand slip into hers. Would this tingle she felt when touched him ever go away? She glanced down at their joined hands then up to his smiling face. It wouldn't be the worst thing if it never did.<p>

In the park he instantly tried to impress her again. He climbed up a tree, and hung upside-down from one of the boughs. His face was just below Elsa's.  
>"What do you think?"<br>"Mmmh," Elsa bit her lip in thought, "No,"  
>"What! You are so impressed,"<br>"Not really. Maybe if I had seen it before you did the one-handed headstand."  
>"Are you serious? That is so cheating."<br>"I said you had to impress me," She said leaning a bit closer to him, "Hanging from a tree, not that impressive,"  
>"Fine, but I will think of something," He swung down from the branch landing lightly on his feet.<p>

In the park there was a lake fringed by large trees. In the water there were dozens of kids splashing and playing.  
>"Isn't a bit late in the year for that?" Zephyr asked.<br>"Enjoying the last few days they are able to take pleasure in the water I suppose,"  
>"We should join them," Zephyr took one of Elsa's hands pulling her towards the water.<br>"What? No." She slipped her hand from his, "No,"  
>"It will be fun,"<br>"No. I'm not going the water and get my clothes wet,"  
>"Oh, it will be fine. So what if they get wet."<br>"Then I'll be wet and cold,"  
>"The cold doesn't bother you,"<br>"I'd still be wet,"  
>"Isn't there anything I can say to convince you,"<br>"I doubt it. I will be very impressed if you managed to get in that water,"  
>"Challenged accepted," He lifted Elsa off her feet in one fluid motion.<br>"Zephyr put me down,"  
>"No can do,"<p>

Elsa made a patch of ice under his feet, he slid landing on his back, Elsa on top of him.  
>"Sorry, I didn't mean for you fall,"<br>"Suit yourself, don't come in the water. But I'm going to join them," He grinned suddenly hit with inspiration, "And I'm going to impress you at the same time,"  
>"What are you planning?" Elsa asked noticing that he was looking up. She tried to follow his gaze but couldn't figure out what he was looking at.<br>"This one," He said to himself and gripped the trunk of the largest tree near to the lake. He climbed up quickly, disappearing among the foliage.  
>"Zerphyr, what are you doing?" She asked trying to spot him, but she only got glimpses of him between the branches. He could climb fast. If Elsa didn't know better she would have sworn he was jumping from branch to branch.<br>"Zephyr?" She called again. She couldn't see him at all now, he was too high. A yell made her look out over the lake.

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Zephyr leapt out of the branches, into the open air over the lake. He tumbled over in the air, then entered the water in a perfect dive. He made almost no splash as he disappeared under the surface the water. The kids were cheering and laughing. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

Zephyr's head broke the surface and he waved to her. "Come on in! The water's great!" He yelled to her. Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
>"Come on!" He yelled. She sighed and went to the water's edge, pausing for a second before making a ice path to walk on. She walked on the ice to where he was bobbing in the water.<br>"Are you hellbent on injuring yourself?" She asked when she was close enough. She stopped the ice just before him. He placed his hands on the edge of the ice and pulled himself up partly.  
>"Well it seems to be the only thing that impresses you. And my reward?"<p>

Elsa knelt in front of him, "I like that you care so deeply for others,"  
>"Only one? I jumped out a tree and dived into the middle of a lake. That should count for at least four,"<br>"You only get one this time,"  
>"Not fair,"<br>"If I give away too many at once then the game would be over, and that's no fun," Elsa teased. He huffed and swept his wet locks out of his eyes.  
>"Okay. Here, help me out, would you," He held out his hand for her. She grasped it pulling up. But he didn't come up, instead he pulled sharply, making her fall into the water.<p>

"Ha ha. I got you in the water."he said grinning.  
>"Zephyr!" She splashed water at him.<br>"Sorry your majesty, but you should have seen it coming," He said grinning at her. She snorted and slapped water in his face again.  
>"Two can play that game," he splashed water hitting her right in the eyes.<br>"Ow! Hey that hurt," She complained covering her eyes.  
>"Elsa, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"<br>She shook her head. "What's wrong?" He swam closer to her, "Here let me see,"

A devilish grin flashed across her face. Too late Zephyr realised he'd fallen into a trap. Elsa leapt at him, pushing him under the water. She had her hands on his shoulders holding under, but suddenly he wasn't there. She couldn't feel him or see him.  
>"Zephyr," She treaded water, her head turned back and fought looking for any signs of him. She heard movement in the water behind her and felt a weight against her back. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she heard a chuckle in her ear.<br>"You scared me. I almost froze half the lake," She said, turning to look at him.  
>"You started it," he replied.<br>"No, you did when you pulled me in,"  
>"I wouldn't have pulled you in if you just come in the first place."<p>

She let out an exasperated sigh.  
>"Now, I seem to recall someone saying she would be impressed if I got her in the water. Now who was that again?" Zephyr mocked, gently drawing Elsa closer to him. She placed her arms around his neck and was vaguely reminded of the first time they met.<br>"Okay, you earned it. Your smile,"  
>"You said that one already,"<br>"No I said I liked that you always smiled,"  
>"It's the same thing,"<br>"No it's not. Liking someone's smile and like the fact that they smile a lot are two different things."  
>"You are such a cheater,"<br>"Am not,"  
>"Are too,"<p>

"Just to show I'm a good sport I'm give you one for free, I like your laugh."  
>"That is basically the same as my smile,"<br>"If you think so,"  
>"I think you're just dragging this out so you can see me do insane things."<br>"That's not what I'm doing, but it's not a bad idea,"  
>"Elsa!"<p>

She laughed and swam out of his hands. He swam after her. "You're not going to do that now, right? Because that would not be cool," She only laughed. Elsa climbed out of the water wringing water out of her hair. She found a patch of grass in the sun and lay down on her back, closing her eyes. Zephyr sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Drying off,"<br>He sat down next to her, one hand propped up his knee.  
>"There are a lot of flowers in here," he observed.<br>"It is a park," Elsa said with a smirk.  
>"Hey, I've thought of another game we can play,"<br>"Oh," Elsa opened her eyes curious. "I'm listening,"  
>"I guess the names of the flowers. If I get it right you tell me something."<br>Elsa sat up, "Like what?"  
>"Anything you want. But it has to be something personal, and if it happens to be one of the things you like about me, I won't really complain,"<br>Elsa laughed. "We have nothing to do while we dry off. Okay, but you only get one guess for each flower. And if you get it wrong then you tell me something,"  
>"Deal,"<p>

He looked around and pointed out a light purple flower, "Aster,"  
>"Lucky guess," She pondered for a moment, "Sometimes when no one is around I sing,"<br>"Everyone does that, tell me something else."  
>"No, only if you guess another flower."<br>"Cheater,"  
>"Sore loser," They smirked at each other. Zephyr turned, "The reddish orange ones, those are lilies,"<br>"What kind of lilies?"  
>"Oh, I know this…Asiatic lilies."<br>"I used to freeze my tutor's tea,"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yep,"

Zephyr laughed at the thought. "Okay, the red ones are Rovers,"  
>"Actually those are Zinnias."<br>"Aren't Zinnias yellow?"  
>"They can be red too,"<br>"Aren't I supposed to be the world weary traveller."  
>"I spent thirteen years locked up in my room. I read…a lot. One was a book, no, more like a tome about horticulture. You have to tell me something."<p>

He taught about it for a second, "I love to smell grass in the rain,"  
>"Interesting,"<br>"Yellow ones, hypericum,"  
>"I can't stand sweet peppers,"<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know. They just taste…uh," She made a face and Zephyr laughed. "Guess another flower," She said.<p>

That was how the evening passed, with the two of them sharing things only a handful of other persons knew about them. More than once they divulged something that no one else knew. When they started to run of flowers they forwent the game altogether, instead opting to trade one clandestine bit of information for another. Zephyr noticed a small patch of deep purple flowers near to them that he's missed before. He leaned over and picked one, placing it in Elsa's hair.

"The crocus," he said simply. She smiled.  
>"Your eyes," She said.<br>"What?"  
>"One of the things I like about you, your eyes."<p>

Zephyr stood and held a hand for Elsa. He walked to the edge of the water and knelt, picking up a flat stone.  
>"Do you know how to skip stones?" he asked. Elsa nodded. He handed the stone to her and picked up another one. She threw the stone and it skipped twice.<br>"Nice," He said before he threw his own. It skipped, once, twice, three times…and kept going. Elsa stopped counting after the eight times.  
>"Wow, that was impressive," She said in awe.<br>"Hey, that means you have tell me something else."  
>"There isn't anything. We've been talking all evening."<br>"There must be one thing,"  
>"Well…there is…no I shouldn't say."<br>"Oh please,"  
>"No, It's too embarrassing,"<br>"It's my foot size isn't it." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Elsa's eyes grew wide and she hit him on the chest.  
>"No, no way!" She said blushing.<br>"You don't like it?" He looked at his feet, "I've always thought they were a decent size. I'm mean they're not the biggest ones around but they aren't small,"  
>Elsa laughed and pushed him playfully.<br>"You are a pervert,"  
>"Says you. My feet are a normal part of anatomy."<p>

Elsa was holding her sides, doubled over laughed. Zephyr was laughing too. It took them several minutes to calm down.  
>"How about I teach you to skip like me?" Zephyr suggested.<br>"It couldn't hurt,"  
>"Okay the first thing is the stone. It has to be flat of course, but also it has to be the right size, not to big, not to small." He found a suitable stone and placed it in her hand. Then he stood behind her, holding her arm. "The next thing is the way you throw. When you let the stone go you want to make sure it's almost level it the surface of the water." He drew her arm back and guided her through the throw. The stone skipped ten times.<p>

"Wow," Elsa breathed. Zephyr smiled at her.  
>"See easy,"<br>Elsa turned towards him. There were only a few inches of space between them. His hand was still resting on her arm. Elsa could feel that mysterious tingle against her skin. He was looking at her with those intense, stormy grey eyes. Elsa felt a pull in her gut and her heart started pounding. Had he gotten even closer? Was it possible for them to get closer? They were practically chest to chest. But there was still that one bit of space between them. That one small annoying gap. A gap Elsa suddenly wanted to close so badly. She felt his arm move to her waist, pressing against her. His warmth radiated there.  
>The gap was so small, all she'd have to do was lean forward, just ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him, slowly.<p>

"It's snowing,"

Elsa's eyes flickered open, "What?" She saw there was flakes floating down around them. It took a second to realise she was the one making it snow.  
>"Sorry," She said, "I'm nervous,"<br>"Why?"

She took a half step back, sensing the moment was gone. "No reason, it's late. Should we head back?"  
>"Okay, if you want."<p>

She led the way back to the castle feeling a dull throb of disappointment in her chest. But the throb went away a bit when a warm hand found her own.

* * *

><p>Everyone who reviews, thank you. I have no idea how happy I get when I see an e-mail telling me I've got another review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.<br>I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

To balance out the length of the last chapter this one is much shorter. But fear not, it may not be long, but it's big. And by big, I mean something big happens.

* * *

><p>"I should probably change before dinner," Zephyr said looking at his crumpled clothes. They had just walked into the castle. Elsa laughed.<br>"We both need to," She indicated to her own outfit.  
>"I'll see you later then,"<br>"Yeah,"

Zephyr disappeared down one hallway and Elsa turned onto another. She hadn't gone very far when she heard rapid footsteps. Guessing what was about to happen she braced herself. Anna jumped hugged her from behind making her stumble forward a few steps.  
>"I missed you today," Anna said.<br>"Who's fault was that?" Elsa said with a snort.  
>"Sacrifices have to made in the name of the greater good. And speaking of, how was your date with Zephyr,"<br>"It was not a date."  
>"Alright, how was your 'not a date'?"<p>

Elsa gave Anna an exasperated look.  
>"You might as well tell me now, because I will eventually get it out of...what happened to you?" Anna for the first time got a proper look at her sister and noticed the crumpled and still slightly soggy dress and the somewhat dishevelled hair.<br>"We feel into the lake at the park,"  
>"What?"<br>"Well, to be accurate he jumped in. I was pulled in,"

Anna laughed. "Oh, I should have listened to Olaf and followed you. I would give anything to see you pulled into a lake,"  
>"You were going to follow me?"<br>"But we didn't. I figured since it was your first date I should give you privacy."  
>"It was not a date,"<br>"Call it what you will, but I want to know what happened. And don't leave anything out."  
>Elsa sighed, "Fine," She said knowing that sooner or later Anna would wring it out of her. Might as well save time. "I took him to Morten's,"<br>"For croissants?"  
>"Naturally," Elsa smirked as she remembered that part of the day, "There were these two girls there. They were staring at Zephyr," Anna gasped.<br>"Did you freeze them? I would have frozen them."  
>"No I didn't freeze them, I did something much better,"<br>"Oooh, what?"  
>"Made then insanely jealous."<p>

Anna laughed, "Who knew you had it in you?"  
>"Zephyr was the one who suggested it actually,"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, I convinced him to talk to them-"<br>"Why would you do that?"  
>"Let me finish, he talked to them and when they made a snarky comment about me he basically shot them down."<br>Anna was grinning from ear to ear.  
>"What's with that smile?"<br>"Oh nothing, so what happened next?"  
>"We just sort of walked around talking,"<br>"All day?"  
>"All day, it was…it was really nice,"<br>"What did you talk about?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know, everything I suppose. We talked about ourselves a lot, I learned things about him I hadn't know before…seriously, your smile is creeping me out,"  
>Anna laughed, "I'm sorry, but you are so cute when you're in love,"<br>"I'm not in love," Elsa said trying not to blush.  
>"Sure you're not," Anna said sarcastically.<br>"Zephyr and I are just good friends,"  
>"Sure you are," She said in the same tone.<p>

"You think I'm in love?"  
>"No, my dearest sister. I know you're in love, or at the very least you're infatuated."<br>"Really? You _know_?"  
>Anna made a sound of agreement. The sisters had reached at Elsa's room. The queen disappeared into her closet to change while Anna flopped on the bed.<br>"I find it very interesting that you know more about me that I do," Elsa said. Anna laughed.  
>"Please, you always know when something is wrong with me before I even say anything,"<br>"Touché. But don't you think if I was in love I'd be the first one to know,"  
>"You'd be the last one to know,"<p>

Elsa laughed at the comment, "Then maybe you can enlighten me," Elsa remerged from the closet, sitting next to Anna.  
>"Alright, how do you feel when he's around?"<br>"I don't know. Happy I suppose,"  
>"What kind of happy?"<br>"What kind of _happy_? That's ridiculous, there aren't different types of happy,"  
>"Sure there are. There is the kind of happy when you eat your favourite dessert. Then there's happy when you spend time with the world's greatest little sister," This made Elsa snort and roll her eyes."And then there's the happy that gives you this warm and gushy feeling in the pit of your stomach, right here," Anna poked Elsa in her stomach, "And makes you feel like you're going to be sick, but a good kind of sick."<p>

Normally Elsa would have said there wasn't a good kind of sick, but Anna had just described the way she felt around Zephyr to a 'T'. Anna noticed the look on Elsa's face and her eyes lit up.  
>"You've felt like that, haven't you?"<br>Elsa bit her lips and smiled shyly. Anna let out a high pitched squeal.  
>"And when he smiles or touches you feel like someone poured a bowl of oatmeal in your brain and your thoughts go all thick and groggy," From the look on Elsa's face Anna knew her sister had felt like that.<br>"And when he looks at you, the rest of the world suddenly drops away and it's only you and him,"  
>Elsa was blushing know, because as weird as some of Anna's descriptions had been, each one had hit the head on the nail. Anna looked like she going to burst. She threw her arms around Elsa out of sheer joy.<p>

"Elsa, you have it bad," She said laughing. Elsa only blushed more. Anna took Elsa's hand in her own.  
>"Is he a good kisser?" Anna asked, grinning mischievously. Elsa blushed beet red and looked away.<br>"I'm not going to talk to you about that,"  
>"You haven't kissed him," Anna exclaimed horrified.<br>"Geeze, Anna. Tell the whole world why don't you. And how'd you know?"  
>"It's written all over your face. Why have you kissed yet? Is he too scared? Please, don't tell me you're the one who's scared."<br>"Anna, it's a bit more complicated than that,"  
>"No it's not. You've known him almost a month now. It's painfully obvious you two like each other,"<br>"He likes me?"  
>"Elsa, I said <em>painfully obvious<em>. And I don't mean that as an exaggeration. It literally causes me physical pain having to watch the two of tip toe around each other. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. It's not like physical pain. But it does hurt watching you sometimes. I'm mean the way the two of you steal glances at each other. And share these smiles like there is something that only the two of you know and the rest of the world can only guess at. And you're always laughing when he's around-"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted, "Are you going to make a point? Or are just going to talk about the way I act around Zephyr."  
>"What I'm trying to say is that there is clearly something between the two of you that goes way beyond a platonic relationship. So why are you avoiding the obvious. Stop telling yourself he's just a friend. I swear if one of you doesn't do something soon I will,'<p>

"It's just…well, I'm nervous. I do like Zephyr, a lot. More than a lot. But…"  
>"What if you do something to mess it up?"<br>Elsa nodded, "I don't want to lose him," Anna smiled gently.  
>"Elsa, believe me, if Zephyr likes you the way I think he does then you have nothing t worry about,"<br>"I'm the big sister, shouldn't I be given the worldly advice?"  
>"Well I am a bit a more experienced in this particular area,"<br>"That's true. A two year relationship and of course the one day engagement."  
>"Are you <em>ever<em> going to let me forget that?"  
>"Maybe…probably not," Elsa smirked, "Come on, let's go to dinner,"<p>

At dinner, much to Elsa' annoyance Anna insisted on hearing about their day from Zephyr. No amount of dirty looks from her sister could make Anna stop asking questions. Plus, the situation wasn't really improved by the fact there was an unusually large about of servers this evening. Whenever Elsa looked towards the doors that lead to the kitchen as least six heads had to duck back to avoid being seen. He queen pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd always been proud of the close and friendly relationships she and her sister had developed with the castle staff since the Great Freeze. But right now she was utterly regretting it. It was like have a huge extended family trying to find out about her personal life.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Zephyr asked noticing her annoyed look.  
>"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all," She said with a gentle smile. Zephyr chuckled.<br>"You're tired? You didn't spend the day trying to astound a hard to impress queen,"  
>"What are you talking about?" Ann asked.<br>"Oh, Elsa and I had this deal. Whenever I managed to impress her I found out one of the qualities she likes about me,"  
>"Really?" Anna said grinning at Elsa. The queen tried to cover her blush by taking a drink, but it didn't help much.<br>"So," Anna continued, "Can I hear some of these qualities that has my sister so armoured with you."  
>"I wouldn't call it armoured," Elsa said quickly. Anna shot her a smirk before turning back to Zephyr.<br>"Actually I don't think I want to share," Zephyr said. Elsa looked at him, a bit surprised. "I had to work hard to earn the right to learn those things. I'm not going to give them up just like that; besides, I believe Elsa won't want everyone hearing them,"

'Thank you,' Elsa mouthed to him. He smiled and winked.  
>"But where did you all disappear to?" Zephyr asked. "I've heard you'd kill for days with your sister and today you just vanish,"<br>"Oh, Kristoff and I went up to see his family. Olaf decided to come for a ride,"  
>"Really? You went to see the trolls just like that?" Elsa asked raising one eyebrow.<br>"Well, Kristoff has been complaining that he hasn't seen them in a while. So I figured why not?" Anna said with a nonchalant shrug. No doubt she'd been rehearsing that story because to anyone else it would have sounded completely true. But Elsa knew that no one around the table truly believed it. And from the ways some of the servants were grinning they didn't believe it either. They probably knew what Anna had been planning. Kai and Gerda defiantly knew.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to go see the trolls," Zephyr said suddenly.  
>"Really?" Several persons asked at once, including Elsa and Anna.<br>"Yeah, family is important. You should always make time for them," he said mainly to Kristoff. He shifted his gaze to Elsa and she knew his happiness wasn't based solely on the fact they went to see the trolls and Kristoff got to see his family.  
>"I'd like to meet them sometime. I've never met trolls before,"<br>"Not many people have," Kristoff said with chuckle.  
>"And maybe we can go see your ice palace," He said to Elsa. "I'd love to see it,"<br>"I have been thinking it's overdue that I go visit Marshmallow," Elsa said taking a careful bite of her food.  
>"I guess I could move a few things around next week, maybe get an evening off,"<br>"Sounds good,"

Several jaws dropped. Anna looked somewhere between disbelief and pure joy. Had her sister really just make a date right there, in the middle of dinner, with everyone around. And she'd done it so casually. Anna had to hand it her sister; she could be smooth when she wanted to.

Later that night Elsa was reading, when she suddenly heard a knock, but not at the door, but from the balcony. She turned and saw through the glass Zephyr waving at her. She opened the door for him a bemused look on her face.  
>"How'd you get out here?"<br>"I climbed,"  
>"You climbed?"<br>"Yeah,"  
>"You know there is fully functioning door, right there," She pointed over her shoulder. Zephyr laughed.<br>"I know, but was talking a walk in the gardens, I saw the light in your room and I really wanted to see you."

Just like that Elsa's stomach was in knots. What had Anna said, like she was sick, but a good sick. She couldn't help but smile.  
>"Do you want to come in?" She asked stepping aside for him. He took a breath and shook his head. She gave him a puzzled looked.<br>"Is everything okay?"  
>"Yes, well, no. There's something I have to tell you," He carefree smile was gone now, the normal humorous glint, that she'd come to know him by wasn't in his eyes. He looked more serious than Elsa had ever seen him.<br>"Okay," She said in a steady voice. He led her out onto the balcony. The night wind swirled around her.

"Elsa," He took several breaths, "Where do I start? It wasn't by chance we met. Well, it was. I didn't mean to find you up out in the woods. But I was in the woods in the first place because of you,"  
>"What?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.<br>"That came out wrong," He said running a hand through his hair, something she knew he did when he was nervous. It stuck up in odd peaks, which were blowing in the wind.  
>"You said you like that I'm honest, but that's just the thing. I haven't been honest with you. Because, because probably the biggest thing in my life, the biggest part of me, you don't know."<p>

"Zephyr," She took his hand in hers, holding them gently, "Whatever it is you can tell me?"  
>For several moments the only sound was the low hum of the wind. Zephyr took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.<br>"Okay, okay," he said more to himself than Elsa. He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Okay, I can do this," He took another slow breath.  
>"Elsa I…I…arghr! Why is it so hard to tell you this?"<br>"You don't have to tell me, not if you don't want to."  
>"No. I want to tell. I've never wanted to tell anyone this, not until I met you."<p>

Elsa's heart leapt into her throat. She wasn't sure if to be excited or anxious.  
>"It might be easier if I show you,"<br>"Go ahead,"  
>Zephyr took few breaths then he climbed onto the railing.<br>"Zephyr what are you doing?" Elsa asked alarmed.  
>"It's okay," He said in a calming voice, he held out a hand for her. She didn't move. "You trust me right?" She nodded. "Then take my hand," She slowly reached out and let her slim fingers slip into his warmer ones. He pulled her up onto the railing, and placed an arm around her, pulling her close to him. She tried not to look down. She kept her gaze focused on his eyes.<p>

"I need you to place your hands around my neck, and hold on tight," He told her. She did as he said. His hold on her tighten and he lifted her off her feet. The wind was howling now, but Elsa kept focused on his eyes.  
>"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say," He said in a low voice.<br>"Why?"  
>"Trust me. You'll see in a moment,"<br>She nodded and closed her eyes.  
>"Promise you won't open them until I say,"<br>"I promise," She felt him rest his forehead against hers. She felt the way his chest rose and fell as he took a breath. She felt them sway for a moment, as though he'd taken a step back. But that couldn't be. If he took a step back it would have been into open air. She could feel the wind pulling at her hair and the edges of her clothes. Several moments elapsed as Elsa waited for him to do something. She swore the air around her got colder. She wondered if she was making it colder. She tried to make it stop but the temperature only got colder. Her stomach was in knots, and her heart pounding her throat. What was he going to do?

"This is probably a really bad time to ask, but you aren't afraid of heights are you?"  
>"No." She answered, still keeping her eyes closed. "And it's is a bad time to ask that, after you made me get up on the railing,"<br>"Elsa," He breathed, "Open your eyes. We're not on the railing,"  
>"Of course we are, how can we not…" The rest of her words died away as she opened her eyes. She gasped and tried speak, to ask all the questions that were suddenly jumbled in her brain. But nothing could get past the lump of pure surprise that appeared in her lungs. She looked at Zephyr, utter shock written across her face. He gave a shaky laugh.<br>"Surprised?" He asked. She couldn't respond, she couldn't even nod. Her mind couldn't process a proper thought.

She was still trying to process the open air under their feet and the ground hundreds of feet below.

* * *

><p>And the big secret if finally revealed. Quite a few of you already guessed it though, so not much of a secret. I ended it here, because a lot of heavy stuff is coming next chapter. I didn't want to drop everything that is coming up on you right after the fluffiness of the last chapter.<p>

Nardagon~ until the page.


	7. Chapter 7

I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially the latter half. And I think you guys are going to enjoy reading it.

* * *

><p>Elsa's jaw hung open as she glanced between the open space below them and Zephyr's face. He remained silent, waiting to see just how she would react. A long silence passed between before Elsa was finally able to say something.<p>

"Wind…" She said, in a barely audible whisper. Zephyr gave a curt nod. "You're…you're like me," Again he nodded.  
>"I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid. I know that sounds stupid, because if I could tell anyone, I could you."<br>"Zephyr…" Elsa took a breath, "Do you think we could talk on the ground?" She was looking very pale.  
>"I thought you said you won't afraid of heights,"<br>"Heights, no. But I am terrified of falling to me death,"  
>"Hey," Zephyr said gently, tightening his hold on her slightly, "I won't let anything happen to you," He gave her small smile that did make Elsa feel better. And she felt better still when they slowly descended back to earth. He set them down on the roof, on top of one of the spires.<p>

"When I said the ground, this isn't what I had in mind." She said nervously looking down. Zephyr chuckled softly.  
>"Sorry. But I guess you have some questions and I didn't want anyone to interrupt us."<br>"There is this thing called a lock, many doors have them,"  
>Zephyr laughed, "I won't let you fall. I promise," he said smiling. Elsa took comfort in his familiar smile and nodded. They sat on the roof, shoulder to shoulder, looking out onto the fjord.<br>"So what do you want to know?"  
>"I-I don't know. This…this a lot to take in,"<br>"Maybe I should start and you can ask questions after."  
>Elsa nodded. Zephyr took a breath, turning his head to the sky.<p>

"My powers are something I've always had. I was born with them, like you were born with yours. I told you before my father left when I was a child, that's because of me. I was six when he left, because he couldn't handle having a freak for a son. I got so mad at him for leaving I tore the roof of our house. My mother tried to help me, but she basically helpless to do anything. We understood very little about my powers. Then, when I was eleven she died from a bad fever. That was the first time I lost complete control of my powers. I don't remember much of what happened. I was watching them take her body away, and the next thing I knew I woke up miles away, suspended in a cluster of branches.

"When I finally found my way back to my village it turned out I'd destroyed part of it. They ran me out and I've never gone back. I started to travel, just trying to survive. Then almost two years after that I found myself in trouble with a gang of thieves. I used my powers to fight them off, but instead I got a job. I worked for them getting to places a normal person couldn't. Looking back now I'm not proud of this. But at the time all I was thinking about that the steady income and food. I was with those guys until I was seventeen.

"I probably would still be with them, if not for…well something bad happened between me and the leader of the thieves, so I had to leave. But, you can't just leave whenever you want. With those guys it a pact for life, as in if you try to get out they kill you. So they didn't like when I disappeared one night, especially since my powers helped them pull off some really big jobs. They tracked me down a couple months later, and I barely escaped with my life. There was one good thing that came out of that incident though. I learned my powers were linked with my emotions, my negative emotions. Since then I've always tried to be happy. I never let myself get in situations where I could be provoked into anger or sadness."

Zephyr finished his story but didn't look at her. His gaze remained fixed in the sky. Elsa on the other hand was staring at him, her eyes racking over him, as though seeing him for the first time. Little things she'd given no thought to before suddenly were thrown into a new light. The faint scars that littered his body, marks she'd just acquainted to childhood mishaps, all at once held a different meaning. Did he get them while trying to control his powers? Or maybe from his time with the thieves?

And they way he was always smiling and laughing. She'd assumed it was his personality. But now she saw it was much more. It was his way of controlling his powers. There was something else. He looked relaxed, like he did when played his flute. There was an easiness to him and Elsa recognised it. She'd felt the same way the night after the Great Thaw, when she'd finally told Anna everything that had been kept from her growing up.

"You're awfully quiet," He said after a while.  
>"It's still sinking in,"<br>"It's okay, take your time,"  
>Elsa took a few more minutes then she finally asked, "Are your powers only wind?"<br>"Mostly, yes. But the few times I've lost control I've created storms, tornadoes. Once when I…when I really upset I created a storm with lightning."  
>"Our meeting was an accident was it?" This made Zephyr laugh.<p>

"In a way it was, and it wasn't. I came to Arendelle in the first place because of you. I'd heard the rumours of someone it ice powers and it was too good to pass up. I had to know if there was something else like me out there. To know that I wasn't the only one. But I never planned on meeting you. The original plan was to just spy on you for a bit, find out if there was really someone with magical powers. It was by complete accident that I was out on the woods the same day you were, but I'm glad we did run into each other. I'm glad I've gotten to know you."

He graced her with an easy smile and Elsa felt a jolt as his hand found hers. She looked at their linked hands. She lifted their hands and asked, "Do you think this is because of our powers?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You feel it to, don't you? Those shivers whenever we touch. Maybe our powers are responding to each other."  
>Zephyr's eye grew wide and he nodded, "I'd never considered that. It's possible, and makes sense. I'd just assumed it was because…" He trailed off, and turned away blushing.<br>"What?" Elsa asked. He shook his head, "You can tell me, we spent all day telling each other things no one else knows about us. You just trusted me with your biggest secret. Why can't you tell me this?"

Still blushing Zephyr in a small voice, hoping she wouldn't hear, said, "I thought it was because I was attracted to you," But she did hear.  
>"Oh…" She started blushing harder than he was. They dropped each other's hands, looking anywhere but the other. Part of Elsa's mind was scolding her for acting like a little girl with a school yard crush; but that part couldn't be over hear by the other part of her mind because that part was too busy melting into a senseless pile of emotions. She nervously tugged on her braid while Zephyr ran his hand through his hair. Around them snowflakes began to fall, only to be blown away in the wind.<p>

Elsa bit her lip, steeling herself to stay something, "Zephyr," He looked at her, and she chicken out, "Maybe we should head inside. It's cold tonight and we wouldn't you catching anything,"  
>"Sure," He said in a disappointed voice. He flew them to Elsa's balcony, setting her down gently.<br>"I'll see in the morning," he said and turned in the air. Elsa took a step into her room then turned.  
>"Zephyr, wait!" She called. He paused, touching down in front of her. "Thank you," She took one of his hands. "Thank you, for sharing everything you did. Believe me when I say I know it couldn't have been easy for you." She squeezed his hand gently, "And you have to know that this doesn't change anything between us. Neither does your past. Nothing could change the way I feel about you,"<p>

"And…how do you fell about me?" He took a huge leapt and asked. Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but after a moment she closed it. She gazed into his eyes for a second, leaned forward and place a quick kiss on his cheek. He blinked, one hand unconsciously touching the spot where her lips had. A grin broke on his face. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.  
>"You have no idea how happy that makes me. Or how happy I am now that you know,"<br>"Trust me, I know," She said a light laugh, wrapping her arms around, returning the hug.  
>"I guess you do," He said closing his eyes and brushing his cheek against hers in a gentle gesture. She leaned into him, feeling comfort in his embrace.<p>

"Hey, listen," He said suddenly, his voice taking a more serious note, "I don't mind the others finding out about me…but not just yet,"  
>"It will be our secret, until you're ready," Elsa said gently. Zephyr nodded, brushing a finger across her cheek.<br>"Thank you," he took one of her hands and brought it to his lips pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. "Good night, my lady. Sweet dreams," he said with a wink.  
>"Sweet dreams," Elsa replied in whisper. He bowed to her, making her laugh, before he jumped off the railing tumbling off in the wind.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later the pair were ridding up the north mountain.<br>"How do you fly?" Elsa asked. Since he'd told her, every chance they were alone she asked a dozen questions, which he was happy to answer.  
>"I will the winds the take me. And it's not really flying. More like floating it guess. If the wind is strong I can't control where I go very well. That's how I ended up falling out onto the path in front of your horse when we first met. The winds were too strong for me to and I crashed into the trees and fell out on the path. Elsa laughed.<p>

"You can't control it? Really?"  
>"Yeah. For instance, if the wind is blowing in one direction, I can't make it blow another way, but I could make it speed up, or maybe slow down. It all depends."<br>"I understand. There was a terrible blizzard last winter. I tried to make it stop, but I only eased it for a short while. But you sure seemed like you knew what you were doing when we went for that flight last night," Elsa added a teasing tone to the last part.

"That's because the wind wasn't that strong and I've learned to read the winds. I just make it look easy," He said with a wink. "It's much easier to make smaller currents of air,"  
>"Like that mini tornado that messed up all the reports on my desk?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow at him.<br>"I said I was sorry for that. You were the one who asked to see me do it."  
>"Yeah but I didn't want you to make it than big,"<br>"I didn't mean for it to get that big," He said, "You made me nervous,"  
>"I made you nervous?"<br>"Yes," He looked away blushing. Elsa bit her lips, fighting off her own blush.  
>"But the worst part was trying to come up with an excuse for what happen," She said.<br>"I don't think they believed the whole wind from the open window story."  
>"Would you have believed it? Only the stuff on my desk was a mess. The papers on the shelves and other desks won't touched."<br>"Yeah, I guess wasn't a good excuse,"  
>"You do know what they think we were doing, don't you?" Elsa said, a faint blush on her cheeks. Zephyr laughed.<br>"They amount of time we spend alone together, there is a lot of things they think we're doing that we actually aren't,"

They glanced at other for a second, only to look away, both blushing. Despite their close relationship, and what everyone in the castle thought nothing beyond Elsa's kiss on the cheek had happened. And neither had been brave enough to take another step. But in their defence they'd been having too much fun experimenting with their powers together.

The silence between them grew thick, but luckily at that moment they rode around a ridge and Zephyr's jaw dropped.  
>"Whoa," He titled his head back to look up at the impressive structure. Elsa's ice palace was glowing in the light of the sunset. "You made this," He looked at Elsa in wonder. She smiled and nodded.<br>"It's become my home away from home, so to say. I come up here every so often when I need some time to myself,"  
>"It's…wow…it's beyond words,"<br>"Let's go. You still have to see the inside." Elsa slid off her horse heading to the stairs. Zephyr in his excitement flew ahead, pushing the doors open. He hovered inside, ten feet off the ground.

"This is-ah!" He was suddenly grabbed out of the air. He let out a scream as he looked into the face of the huge Marshmallow.  
>"Marshmallow, put him down!" Elsa said running up the stairs. Marshmallow looked at Elsa, tilting his head in confusion.<br>"He's a friend," Elsa held up her hands moving towards the snowgiant. Marshmallow blinked.  
>"A friend. Remember, we don't hurt our friends," Marshmallow huffed at Zephyr before dropping him. Elsa rushed to his side, helping him sit up.<br>"Sorry about that. He doesn't like strangers,"  
>"That's Marshmallow?" Zephyr asked rubbing his head.<br>"Yes,"  
>"When you said you had another snowman guarding up here, I thought…"<br>"You were expecting another Olaf,"  
>"Kind of, yeah,"<p>

Elsa helped him to his feet, "I should have warned you, sorry. Marshmallow, say you're sorry,"  
>"Sorrrie," He said in a deep voice, looking at his feet.<br>"It's okay."Zephyr said waving at the giant, "Nothing broken, so no hard feelings," He extended a hand for him to shake. Instead Marshmallow picked him up in a bone crushing hug.  
>"Oh, okay, that's enough hugs," Zephyr gasped out. Elsa covered her laughter behind her hand. Marshmallow put Zephyr down.<br>"I think he likes you," She said still laughing.  
>"Lucky me," Zephyr said rubbing his back, "People in your family sure like to give hugs,"<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah," He stretched out his back one last time before taking hold of Elsa's hand, "Let's see this place,"<p>

Elsa showed him around the ice castle, finishing on the balcony that over looked the other mountains.  
>"It's amazing up here, I don't how you ever leave."<br>"It is nice, but I'd miss everyone I love,"  
>"I guess it would get lonely after some time. Still it just blows me away your powers created all this. Especially Marshmallow."<br>"Zephyr, have you ever created anything that's alive?"  
>"No, I'm not sure if I can. But I can do this," He took out his flute from his coat pocket and twirled it between his fingers. It spun into the air, suspended by the winds. The air blew into the flute, the keys pressed down by the wind, producing a fast and playful melody.<p>

"Oh, that's beautiful," Elsa said looking at the flute playing all by itself.  
>"My lady," Zephyr said with a bow, "May I have this dance?"<br>"I don't dance," Elsa said shaking her head.  
>"Please, for me," He smirked at her. Elsa bit her lip, indecisive for a moment.<br>"Okay, one dance,"  
>Zephyr took her hands in his own, pulling her close. They stood chest to chest, dancing to the music. Zephyr moved with grace and ease that would have made any prince jealous. He easily lifted up by her waist and setting her back down with a light flourish, before leading the way through another dozen or so steps, ending in a graceful dip.<p>

"How knew you could dance this well?" Elsa said trying to catch her breath.  
>"My lady, you have seen nothing yet." He said with a wink. They moved easily together, each move flowing into the other, as thought they were gliding on air. After a while Elsa realised that was what was actually happening. They were dancing on air, literally, hovering inches above the floor. Elsa looked down at their feet then back up to Zephyr. He winked at her again, pulling her close, arms around her waist. Elsa shifted her arms around his neck. The flute had slowed now, a softer tune playing. Their moments slowed, until they were just swaying back and forth. Zephyr placed them back on the floor and they stopped moving altogether.<p>

The flute still played in the background. For several moments nothing happened. Then slowly, very slowly Zephyr brought up a hand to Elsa's cheek, running his fingers against her jaw line and weaving them into her hair line at the base of her neck. Elsa pulled him down a bit closer, stopping with only a hair breath's worth of space between them. An agonising second past were their blue and grey eyes remained lock on each other, both knew what was about to happen, and they were both longing for it. Then the second past and their lips met as the last light of day was shining into the palace.

The kiss, slow and soft, sent sparks buzzing down both of their spines, dulling their senses. They became oblivious of their surrounds. Neither heard the sharp sound of the flute clattering to the ground, the winds no longer focused enough to keep it aloft. Elsa's fingers curled into his clothes and hair, while Zephyr's hands travels down to the small of her back. Finally when the need for air surpassed that of their desire they broke apart. Gasping for air they stood close together, foreheads touching. Their eyes met and sheepish, happy grins appeared on both their faces. They didn't speak right away, until Zephyr finally said,  
>"At least for once we're actually doing what your sister thinks were doing,"<br>Elsa burst out laugh, tucked her head against his chest.  
>"Oh god, Anna. I'm going to have to tell her about us now,"<p>

"That's a bad thing?"  
>"I'm not fan of high pitched screaming,"<br>"You know," Zephyr said tilting her chin up, "There may be a way we can tell them and have fun," Zephyr have that mischievous glint to his eye and Elsa couldn't help but grin.  
>"I'm listening,"<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Zephyr was walking out to the pavilion in the garden.<br>"Morning," he said cheerfully, "How come we're having breakfast out here today?" He asked.  
>"I thought it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful morning," Anna answered.<br>"Plus when we eat outside Sven can join us," Kristoff said tossing a carrot to the reindeer.  
>"So Zephyr did you enjoying Elsa's ice palace? You two got back quite late. I didn't get to talk to either of you last night and Elsa' being cryptic this morning," Anna said.<br>"I'm not being cryptic. I said we enjoyed it,"  
>"But you didn't give any details. Did anything interesting happen?"<br>Zephyr paused at the edge of pavilion, thinking, "Let's see Marshmallow almost killed me with a hug,"  
>"You're worse than Elsa," Anna huffed and took a plate of fruit from one of the servants bring the dishes outside. Zephyr and Elsa chuckled. He made his around the back of Elsa's chair, resting a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"How'd you sleep?" He asked grinning knowingly. Elsa bit her lip for a second before answering.  
>"Good. You?"<br>"Would have been better if you were there," he leaned down and kissed her gently. Several things happened at once. Kristoff started to choke on a piece of toast. There was the clatter of plates and dishes as many servants dropped them in shock. Olaf and Sven were staring with open mouths and wide eyes. Anna's scream of pure joy could be heard by half of Arendelle.

Elsa felt Zephyr chuckle against her lips, "Desired effect achieved," he whispered.  
>"I'd say," She said laughing as well, but her laughs were cut short as Zephyr's lips pressed against hers again.<p>

* * *

><p>Are you grinning right now? Cause I'm grinning right now. So we finally reached that stage in their relationship. I swear I was driving myself craze waiting to get here. I hope you guys are ready, because there is some major fluffy coming your way.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

And let the fluffy commence. Elsa and Zephyr are going to be the death of me, I have so many ideas about them i couldn't find a way to fit it all in this chapter. Frankly with all the little moments I keeping coming up for them, I'm not sure if they are all going to get into the story. But I shall try. That is not for you guys to worry about. The only thing you should worry about is not choking on all the fluffy.

* * *

><p>"Please,"<br>"No,"  
>"Please!"<br>"No,"  
>"Pleeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee!"<p>

Elsa struggled not to laugh at her little sister, "No, could you leave? I have work to do,"  
>"You let Zephyr in here when ever,"<br>"That's not true,"  
>"Please, just let me about your first kiss and I promise I won't bug you for the rest of the week."<p>

Elsa snorted, "Sure, like that will happen. Anna I'm not telling you."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Mainly because it's private, but also because it's immensely fun watching you beg like this,"  
>"I think Zephyr is having a bad influence on you,"<br>"Now you don't think Zephyr is good,"  
>"Please Elsa," Anna gave her best pout, even going as far to let her lips quiver a bit.<p>

"No,"  
>"No way! That always works on you,"<br>"Not this time,"  
>"It must have been really steamy if you don't want to tell me,"<br>"If you must know it was rather reserved," Elsa said. In the back of her mind a voice said, _'But some of the ones since haven't been,'_ She blushed at the thought. Anna picked up it right away.

"Then why are you blushing so much? Huh? Huh? Did Zephyr get frisky?" Anna asked smirking and tickled Elsa's sides.  
>"What?" Elsa pushed away her sister's hands, still blushing, "No. He's a proper gentleman."<br>"Like I'd believe that. If you wanted a proper gentleman you would have married some snooty prince years ago. His kisses wouldn't have anything to do the fact you've been wearing high collared clothes for the past few days," Anna said wiggling her eyebrows.

Elsa blushed, because once again Anna had hit the nail on the head. Anna laughed at her sister's expression.  
>"You're too easy to read sis," Anna said chuckling. Elsa unconsciously lifted a hand to her collar, drawing the material tighter around her neck.<br>"Can't you tell one thing about your first kiss,"  
>"Anna, I can't tell you. Not yet," It was technically true. To do justice to the story Elsa would have to tell her about the dance, and that entailed revealing Zephyr's secret, which he still hadn't told the others about.<br>"Isn't there anything you can tell me?" Anna whined. Elsa thought about it for a moment.  
>"He is a good kisser,"<br>"Really? How good? Like he leaves you breathless kind of good,"  
>"Like mind numbingly, toe curling good,"<br>If Anna squealed any higher only dogs would be able to hear her. Elsa covered her ears but had a good natured smile on her face. Anna was about to ask another question but a knock on the door made the sisters look up. Zephyr stepped into the room.

"You ready to go?" He asked.  
>"Yeah," Elsa stood.<br>"Wait, you said you have work,"  
>"I do, but not that much,"<br>"You dirty little sneak," Anna crossed her arms, "You're blowing me off for your boyfriend,"  
>"Said by the girl who tricked me into spending the whole day alone with him," Elsa said raising an eyebrow. Anna teased her.<br>"Oh, and Anna if I see so much a strawberry blonde head, or a carrot nose I swear I'll freeze you and Olaf in your room."  
>"We would never do that,"<br>Elsa arched her eyebrow questioningly. "Okay maybe we did it once…or twice, but we won't again,"  
>"Sure you won't. Bye Anna," Elsa called taking Zephyr's hand.<p>

"How was your day, my lady?" he asked as they walked through the halls.  
>"Same as always. Work, Anna bugging me about you." Zephyr laughed. "And what did you do today?"<br>"I went down to Morten's to get some your favourites and I bribed the kitchen for some extra stuff,"  
>"What'd you get?" Elsa asked.<br>"Uh-uh. It's a surprise,"  
>"Oh please," Elsa battered her eyelashes at him.<br>"We're going to the gardens. I think you can contain your curiosity until then,"  
>"Alright," Elsa sigh. Zephyr led the way through the gardens, heading towards the pond. They stopped next to the willow tree. Zephyr pulled back the curtain of leaves allowing Elsa to see a blanket spread out on the ground next to trunk. There was a basket sitting on the blanket, and two lanterns. It wasn't dark enough for the lanterns to be necessary, but Zephyr obviously expected to spend a while here.<p>

"After you, my lady," Zephyr said with a bow. Elsa walked through the leaves and Zephyr followed. The leaves swung closed, shielding them from the rest of the world.  
>"Now will you tell me what you got?" Elsa asked sitting on the blanket. Zephyr smiled and opened the basket. First he pulled out a second blanket. Once it was out the heavenly smell for fresh baked pastries wafted towards Elsa. She closed her eyes savouring the scent.<p>

"Is that croissants?" She asked.  
>"Of course. How could one go to Morten's and not get croissants?" Zephyr took out a bundle with had croissants still warm from the ovens.<br>"I also got some fresh fruit from the kitchens and a pot of hot chocolate,"  
>"Mmm, you know just what to do to get into my heart don't you,"<br>"Only the best for you my lady," Zephyr kissed her lightly. Elsa closed her eyes savouring the moment. He pulled back a bit too soon for her liking, but she really couldn't complain as he handed her a croissant. They sat leaning against the trunk, curled up under the blanket. Zephyr had an arm around Elsa's shoulder holding her close. It was a quiet evening, passing slowly as they fed each other and talking about nothing in particular.

"What?" Elsa asked.  
>"What?"<br>"You've been staring at me for the longest while,"  
>"That's because you're so beautiful," Elsa rolled her eyes. "It's true. I've been all over, and never have seen a creature half as exquisite as you,"<br>"You're just staying that,"  
>Zephyr nuzzled his nose against her cheek, "No, I mean it." He kissed her on the cheek. She turned towards him and pressed her lips against his. One of his hands came up cup her cheek, the other running along her calf under the blanket. Her hands ran up the length of his chest coming to rest on his shoulders. He broke away from her lips trailing down her jaw and neck. Wherever his lips touched made her skin buzz and tingle, leaving her in a foggy haze.<p>

A jolt ran down her spine as he gently pushed away the material at her shoulder, exposing pale skin, peppered with slightly fading red marks.  
>"Zephyr," Elsa gasped in a half plea.<br>"Mmm," He mumbled against her skin.  
>"You know I'm running out of dresses with high collars to hide those,"<br>"And?"  
>"And…oh…and…what was I saying?"<br>"Something about me leaving these marks," Zephyr chuckled. "I don't mind if anyone sees,"  
>"But I do. It's not becoming…for a queen to be seen…with…with…oh," The rest of Elsa argument vanished. She leaned her head back against the tree, exposing her neck. She bit her lips, struggling to contain the moan threatening to escape. She could his smile as he kissed and she was very aware of his hands, one at the base of her spine, the other tracing lazy patterns from her calves up to her thighs.<p>

"Are you okay my lady?" Zephyr asked when he finally pulled back. Elsa's face was flushed and her chest heaving as she sucked in deep breathes. He smirked, taking pleasure that he was the only allowed to this side of the normally reserved queen.  
>"You look a little out of breath," He teased, lightly running his fingers from her ankle to the back of her knee. Elsa bit her lips and Zephyr noted they were red and slightly swollen, only making them more alluring. Only she stopped breathing so hard she pulled back her dress to look at her shoulder<br>"Zephyr! I warned you!" She said looking at the fresh marks scattered across her skin.  
>"I can't help it." He said grinning.<br>"Can't help it? I have a meeting with visiting dignitaries tomorrow. It's already hard enough to assert my position with the ice powers, imagine what they'll think if they see these,"  
>"They'll probably be immensely jealous of the man who got to put them there,"<p>

"I'm serious Zephyr,"  
>"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you complaining while I was kissing you," He said making her blush.<br>"I will get you back," She said. Zephyr laughed and placed a quick kiss on her lips.  
>"I look forward to it,"<p>

He pulled her to her feet. "Would the lady care to go for an evening stroll?" he said offering his arm. Elsa looped her hand through his, "That she would,"  
>They walked arm in arm as the first stars began to appear. Under an apple tree Elsa reached up the pick one of the ripening fruit, but Zephyr stopped her.<br>"The fruit from the top is always the best," he told her.  
>"But I can't reach the top, can I?"<br>"Lucky for you have a escort who is excellent at climbing trees," He jumped grabbing a low branch, pulling himself up. He disappeared among the leaves.  
>"Be careful," Elsa called up to him.<br>"Don't worry. I've climbed trees twice as large," he said. He swung from branch to branch easily reaching the top. He looked around, looking the largest apple. He spotted one at the edge of a branch. He shimmed down the length of the limb reaching out for the apple. Suddenly there was crack. Before he could move the branch snapped sending him tumbling to earth.

Elsa winced covering her eyes as she heard him falling, hitting the branches. His foot got caught in a cluster of branches leaving him hanging upside down from the tree.  
>"Are you okay?" Elsa asked worry in her voice.<br>"I…think so," He said shaking his head, trying to make the world stop spinning. That was when the branch his foot was caught in snapped and he fell the last few feet to the ground.  
>"That one hurt," He groaned.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've heard of make out sessions going wrong, but this is new," Anna said walking into the room with Kristoff and Olaf.<br>"It's not funny," Elsa said turning to her sister.  
>"OW!" Zephyr yelled.<br>"Oh stop whining. The worst you got were some bruises," Gerda chided as she wrapped bandages over cloth soaked in medicine around him.  
>"It still hurts, ow!"<br>"Okay maybe it is a little funny," Elsa had to admit watching Zephyr squirm.

"Well forgive me for trying to do something nice,"  
>"You were the one who wanted to climb the tree,"<br>"Falling out of a tree, that's classic," Anna said laughing.  
>"Zephyr I know it's autumn but that doesn't mean you literally have to fall," Olaf said.<br>"You wouldn't be laughing if I was seriously hurt,"  
>"But you won't seriously hurt, which is why it's funny." Kristoff said.<br>"I'm glad I can entertain you," He said pouting. Elsa smiled apologetically at him.  
>"Okay, that's enough teasing now," She said.<p>

Gerda tied off the bandage, "There you go. I think you'll live,"  
>"Thanks," He slipped his shirt on with a painful grunt and got to his feet. "I'm going to bed,"<br>"Here, I'll help you," Elsa said taking his hand helping him from the room.  
>"You know ice would help with the pain," Gerda said. The couple froze looking at the head matron. She smiled "I'm just saying," she winked. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf burst out laughing at the blushes that appeared on Elsa's and Zephyr's faces. They walked from the room trying to ignore the laughs.<p>

Elsa helped Zephyr back to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed stretching to see if it was still painful.  
>"Does it hurt?" Elsa asked. He shook his head.<br>"That medicine Gerda gave really helped. It only hurts if I really stretch,"  
>"That's a shame. If you were still in pain I was going to offer to kiss it better,"<br>"Well, actually know that you mention it I do have some pain,"  
>Elsa smirked and stepped closer to him, placing her arms around his neck.<br>"Really?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, it hurts so bad," He arms came up to encircle her waist.<br>"Well, let's what I can do about that," She kissed him on the lips, "Mhmm, where does it hurt? Here?" She kissed him on the cheek and temple, "Here?" She kissed him on the brow. He eyes flickered close.  
>"It kind of hurts here," he said touching the base of his neck.<br>"Oh does it?" Elsa could help but smirk. He nodded, then sucked in a breath as her lips brushed the skin along his neck and shoulder. His hands tighten around her waist.

He leaned back onto the bed, pulling Elsa with him. She laughed as she fell on top of him.  
>"You don't seem to be in pain,"<br>"I guess you're just that good," He smiled up at her, brushing his thumb across her cheek. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers, leaving that electric tingle in the wake of his touch.  
>"But maybe you should stay encase the pain comes back."<br>Her eyes flew open at his words. She looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't joking.  
>"Zephyr…" She started but he cut her off.<br>"Please. Nothing has to happen. I just want you near,"  
>She was quiet for a moment then she nodded the tiniest movement of her head.<br>"Yes, I'll stay."  
>He captured her lips and Elsa melted into the embrace forgetting the world around her. She found herself in him arms under the covers, her head tucked under his chin. She could hear his heart, strong and steady.<p>

"Good night Elsa," he whispered, "Sweet dreams,"  
>And with him near, holding her like this, they were sweet.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope I didn't suffocate any of you all with all the fluff. And there is more fluff to come. I have to be careful because I could probably write another 20,000 words just about Elsa and Zephyr moments. But if I do that then I may never get to the climax of the story, which is...going to big.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

If this chapter seems disjointed as times that's because it is. This chapter is made up of short little ideas that were too short to be chapters by themselves, but I liked them too much to not include them in the story. So I stitched them together to make this...

* * *

><p>Elsa awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and sun streaming in the window. She turned over to find a pair of familiar grey eyes levelled at her, humour dancing in their depths.<br>"Good morning," he said.  
>"Don't tell me you were just waiting for me to wake,"<br>"Alright, I won't tell you,"

Elsa let out an amused sigh. "How are you feeling?" She asked running a hand across his bandaged chest.  
>"I'm wonderful, but it's impossible not to be after waking to such a beautiful sight," He took her hand, moving it up to his lips, kissing the inside of her palm and wrist. She smiled bringing their faces together, brushing her nose against his.<br>"How is it that you are so perfect?" She asked.  
>"I'm far from perfect,"<br>"Well, you're perfect to me and I suppose that's all that matters,"

The door to Zephyr's crashed open.  
>"Hey Zephyr! Have you seen Elsa? She's not in her room, her bed didn't even look like she…oh…" Anna stopped dead in the doorway taking in the scene before her. Elsa and Zephyr moved away from each other as quickly as possible but the damage was done. A huge grin appeared in the princess' face.<br>"Hey sis," Anna said in a coy tone.  
>"Good morning Anna," Elsa said, trying to keep her voice even.<br>"Kai was looking for you, to get your okay on the last preparation for the visiting dignitaries, but I could tell him you're busy,"  
>"No, I'm coming," Elsa swept out of bed, annoyed her moment had been interrupted. Zephyr caught her hand, "No good morning kiss?" he asked. Elsa's eyes soften and she gave him a chaste but lingering kiss. She would have lingered longer if not for Anna's 'AWWWWWWWWW!'<p>

She let out an exasperated groan which made Zephyr laugh. He gave her one last quick peck.  
>"Go on your majesty, you have business to attend to," he said.<br>"I'll see you later,"  
>"Of course my lady,"<p>

Elsa tore herself from his eyes and swept towards the door.  
>"No one word of this," Elsa warned Anna, knowing she was speaking in vain. Once Anna knew the entire castle would know.<br>"My lips are sealed," Anna made a locking motion with her fingers, "So, how was he?"  
>"ANNA!"<br>"What? I'm curious,"  
>"Nothing happen,"<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because…because, I'm not discussing this with my little sister,"<br>"Come on, it's not like I'm asking for details,"  
>"No, just no,"<br>"Elsa…"  
>"I have dignitaries to get ready for,"<br>"Make sure you wear something with a high collar," Anna teased, "You wouldn't want them to see…" Anna touched her own shoulder. Elsa blushed and pushed Anna away.

Anna chuckled as she watched her flustered sister disappear around the corner.

* * *

><p>Thirteen hours later Elsa was standing alone in the library, a mug of tea in her hands, trying to distress from the day's meetings. She didn't hear the door open or the soft footsteps on the carpet. She jumped in surprise when she felt the light touch against her waist.<p>

"It's just me," A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She relaxed unconsciously, leaning back against his chest. "Hard day?" Zephyr asked pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. She reached back weaving her fingers into his hair.  
>"You don't know the half of it,"<br>"Mmm, looks like I have my work cut for me then," He said in a low voice that sent shivers through her. His hands encircled her waist drawing her closer. She placed her tea on the table and rested her hands over his. Her head tilted to the side as his lips brushed along her neck.  
>"Hey, I have an idea," He whispered.<br>"Mhmm?"  
>"Let's go for a flight,"<br>"Right now?"  
>"Right now. Come on it will be fun,"<br>"Zephyr I'm too tired,"  
>"You say that like you have to fly. Just think about it, hovering in the air," He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "Just the two of us," he kissed her neck, slowly moving up. He kissed a spot just under her ear, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. Her fingers tighten over his hands, slightly digging into the skin. He smiled and kissed that spot again. He loved being the only one to be able to do this. To be the only one who knew how to make her react like this. The only one who could leave her breathless with just a touch.<p>

"So what do you say? You want to go on a flight?" He asked again nuzzling his nose against her neck. She turned in his arms, placing her arms around his neck.  
>"Okay, take me away," She whispered. He pulled her out to the balcony sweeping her into his arms. He leapt into the air letting the wind take them. She tucked her head under his chin, enjoying having him close.<p>

They flew in silence for a few more minutes.  
>"I have a surprise," He said suddenly.<br>"What?"  
>"I found this quiet little glen, I think you'll love it,"<br>"Oh,"  
>"Yeah, look down,"<p>

Elsa looked down and gasped. Below them was a secluded clearing, glowing with the lights of fireflies. The dim glow was reflected in a small pond. Zephyr touched down at the water's edge.  
>"It's beautiful," Elsa said in a hushed tone. She pulled him out onto the water, freezing it with a few steps.<br>"Elsa, wait. What are you doing?" He struggled to gain his footing on the ice. She made ice skates for the both of them.  
>"This pond is too perfect not to skate on," She said pulling him along the ice. He struggled to keep up at first but eventually found a rhythm. Elsa turned to face him while they skated.<br>"Let's see, we have the perfect setting," Zephyr said, "the proper ambience," He indicated to the fireflies, "The only thing we're missing is…" He took out his flute letting the wind take it. It played gently as the two skated arm in arm. Over an hour went like this, but neither Elsa nor Zephyr noticed that any time passed. They were too lost in the other to care.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Elsa said gliding slowly backwards. She opened her palm and a firefly hovered above her hand for a second before drifting lazily into the sky. She followed it path until she sensed Zephyr next to her.  
>"I know what you mean," He said wrapping a hand around her waist, looking up at the fireflies. He turned his gaze on her, and in that moment there was nowhere else Elsa would rather be. She noticed white specks in Zephyr's hair. She ran a hand though it.<br>"Snow, it's snowing," She said with mild wonder.  
>"Are you…"<br>"No," She shook her head. They looked up again, the snow was falling gently.  
>"The first snowfall of the season," Elsa said catching a flake on her finger. "And here I thought nothing could make this moment any more perfect,"<br>"Actually I can think of one thing,"

They kissed, slow, but passionate. They didn't notice that their momentum was still carrying them across the ice…towards the edge. Zephyr's foot hit the ground first, sending him backwards into the grass. He took Elsa with him, she landing on his chest. They stared at each other, dazed, then burst out laughing. The sound echoing in the quiet night. They held each other, laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. Gradually the laughter died down until the only sound that penetrated the night was that of their breathing.

"Is it just me, or do I seem to do a lot of falling around you?" Zephyr asked.  
>"You do, but in my defence I can't be solely blamed on that,"<br>"Can't you? If I'm not mistaken every stumble I've taken recently is either directly or indirectly linked to you in some way,"  
>Elsa laughed softly, tilting her head up to look at him. "Maybe I just have an effect on you,"<br>"Oh you defiantly have an effect on me," He said brushing a kiss to the top of her head.

Elsa unfrozen the pond earning a look from Zephyr.  
>"Are we finished?"<br>"Mhmm," She snuggled closer to him, "I'd rather stay like this,"  
>"As you wish my lady," He looked around spotting his flute lying in the grass a few feet away, where it'd fallen when he forgotten to suspend it because of his stumble. He made the wind bring it to him. Elsa smiled as he began to play. She closed her eyes letting out a contented sigh.<p>

Zephyr played for a while, a soft and soulful. When his eyelids started to grow heavy he said, "Elsa we should head back,"  
>No response.<br>"Elsa?" He found her sound asleep. A smile appeared on his lips. Very carefully, as not to wake her, he lifted her into his arms. He took to the air, flying back to the castle. Landing on her balcony he opened the doors with a gust, carrying her inside. Gentle as a feather he rested her on the bed. He pressed a feather light kiss to her brow.  
>"Sweet dreams my love," He whispered. He'd taken half step towards the door when he felt a pull on his shirt. He turned to find Elsa looking at him with sleep laden eyes.<br>"You can stay…if you want," She said.  
>"You sure?" She nodded. He slid in next to her. She curled against him, falling back asleep almost instantly. He smiled as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. The moonlight fell into the room, illuminating her pale skin so she seemed to almost glow. He reluctantly closed his eyes, not wanting to tear away from such a magnificent sight, but the need for sleep won out.<p>

Outside snowflakes danced gently in the wind.

* * *

><p>A few days later they were sitting in Elsa's study while she worked. Zephyr was leaning back in a chair juggling balls of parchment in the air. Suddenly he let them drop into his hands.<p>

"I've been thinking," He said, "I'm ready to tell the others, about my powers."  
>"Really?" Elsa looked up at him. He nodded.<br>"Yeah, I trust them. Only…I don't want to share my past. I know I told you, but it's not something I like to share,"  
>"That's okay," She reached taking one of his hands, "Whatever you want to tell them is fine by me, and whatever you don't will remain between the two of us,"<br>"Thanks. I'll tell them tomorrow after dinner," He righted himself in the chair, "Now are you going to come to sleep?"  
>"In a minute, you go ahead. I'll join you later,"<p>

By unspoken agreement the couple had shared the same bed for the past few nights.

"Elsa, you work too hard," Zephyr said moving next to her.  
>"It's what the job entails,"<br>"It's already after midnight, come on to sleep," He placed a hand over her right wrist, stopping her writing.  
>"I'm almost finished."<br>"If you're almost finished then you can do it in the morning,"  
>"But I want to finish tonight,"<br>"Sorry, my lady. You are coming to bed with me," He lifted Elsa out of her chair.

"Zephyr!" She exclaimed, half stern, half amused. He carried her from the study.  
>"You work hard every night; you deserve a night of passion,"<br>"I thought you wanted me to come to sleep,"  
>"We could get to that later," A smirk appeared on his lips.<br>"And tell me, if what we did last night, or the night before wasn't passion, then what was it,"  
>"I'd call that pure lust,"<br>"Lust and passion are synonyms,"  
>"And?"<br>"Anna's right. You are bad influence on me,"  
>"Aren't the bad influences the best kind…"<p>

They disappeared into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Zephyr revealed his secret. After a few seconds of stunned silence questions burst fought from Olaf and Kristoff. Anna was much quieter, much to Elsa surprise. The younger girl looked at her sister while Zephyr struggled to keep up with the flow questions from the boys.<p>

"You knew," it wasn't a question. Elsa nodded.  
>"He told me a while back."<br>"Is that why you've been so secretive when it came to him?"  
>"Yes. I couldn't tell you everything because it meant I would have to tell you about his powers,"<br>"So…can you tell me about all that stuff now?"  
>Elsa smiled and nodded. Anna's eyes lit up. She jumped to her feet grabbed her sister's hand.<br>"Olaf ask him a lot of questions for me! I'll be back," Anna said pulling Elsa. Olaf saluted and doubled his pace of question asking. Zephyr looked to Elsa for help. She had just enough time to glance at Anna, showing she wasn't in a much better situation before she was pulled from the room.

Anna dragged Elsa to the latter's bedroom and spent the next hour and half wringing every bit of information she'd been denied before.  
>"Elsa, is it just me or is he perfect for you?" Anna finally said lying back on the bed. "I mean he was powers like yours. And he's so romantic, those midnight flights, oh. Okay I'll admit it, I'm a bit jealous."<br>Elsa chuckled. "Wow, my relationship making you jealous. There's something I would have thought impossible,"  
>"Are you going to tell me how he is now?"<br>"Anna!"  
>"I know you two are sharing the same room. Gerda said Zephyr hasn't slept in his room for days."<br>"You're still my little sister, so I'm still discussing it with you,"  
>"Wait, you're not denying it," Anna's eyes grew wide as plates.<br>"Not…denying…No. We're not…of course we're not," Elsa's cheek were deep red. Anna laughed giggly.  
>"Okay sis, if you say so."<br>"I'm serious we're not,"

The door opening cut off Anna's reply.  
>"Olaf can talk faster than I can fly," Zephyr said from the doorway. He stopped when he saw Anna.<br>"Oh, sorry girls. I'll let you get back to the sister talk,"  
>"No, we're finished away," Anna said hopping off the bed. She winked at Elsa, "Goodnight you two," She skipped from the room.<p>

"So how was your interrogation?" he asked flopped down on the bed.  
>"Apparently not as bad as yours." She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.<br>"The guys had me talking non stop. And If I wasn't talking I was showing them my powers. I didn't know I could get this exhausted from just those things alone,"  
>Elsa chuckled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He wrapped a hand around her waist pulling her next to him. He encircled his arms around her.<br>"At least we can go to sleep now," He said. Elsa tried to sit up but Zephyr held firm.  
>"The candles are still lit," She said.<p>

He made a wind blow through the room, dousing the candles. Elsa shook her head, laughing slightly. Zephyr kissed her.  
>"Sweet dreams love," She whispered.<br>"Sweet dreams,"

* * *

><p>"Be careful, I only have one sister" Elsa called, looking up at Zephyr and Anna. He'd agreed to take Anna for a flight.<br>"Don't worry, I've got her," Zephyr yelled to be heard over Anna's gleeful laughter.  
>"Anna stop hogging him already, we all want a turn!" Kristoff yelled. Elsa looked at the ice harvester with a raised eyebrow. Kristoff coughed, "I-uh, mean, be careful with her," He said lamely.<br>"Kristoff you got to go already, I'm next," Olaf complained.

"Oh joy," Zephyr said landing with Anna. Olaf and Kristoff were shoving each other to go next.  
>"Just wait until the kids in town hear you have powers," Elsa said.<br>"Oh god, what have I done?" He looked stricken.  
>"Don't worry, once the novelty wears off they'll leave you alone." She kissed him on the cheek. "I have work to finish, try not to drop anyone," She joked.<br>"I'll try,"

Anna waited until Elsa went inside before she grabbed Zephyr, "I've got to talk to you,"  
>"Anna he was about take me up!" Olaf complained.<br>"Hold on for a minute," Anna said to him before turning to Zephyr, "Have you heard about the winter festival?" She asked.  
>"I might have heard one or two of the servants mention it, why?"<br>"Well it's this huge celebration we have every year. It used to be a ball where everyone was invited, but it's grown since Elsa's taken the throne, you know with her ice powers and everything. It's like a weeklong event now and the ball is the main event. It's really great, everywhere is decorated and there are parties in the street and all our friends from neighbouring kingdoms come. Plus this year, thanks to some behind-the-scenes string pulling by a certain princess," Anna smirked, "It happens to falling the same time as Elsa's birthday,"

"Elsa's birthday is coming up?"  
>"You didn't know?"<br>"No, she never mentioned it,"  
>"Perfect, now it will be an even bigger surprise. Only…I was going to ask you what you're planning to get her, but I guess since you didn't know you don't have anything in mind," Anna propped her chin on her fist in thought.<br>"Uh, we may have a problem there. I have practically nothing in the monetary area."  
>Anna smiled, "Don't worry about it, just leave it all to me okay," She winked.<br>"Anna I'm sure if I'd feel comfortable with that. If it's something for Elsa I'd much rather get it on my own,"  
>"Zephyr there's no shame in getting a little help,"<br>"I don't know,"  
>"If you feel that strongly about it then we can call it a loan. Think about what you want to get her, I'll help you pay for it and you can pay me back. Sound good?"<br>"Well…I guess I could agree to that,"  
>"Great. Now I have a few ideas about a gift…"<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa was passing the kitchens when she stopped and backtracked. Out of the corner of her eyes she swore she'd seen…but she couldn't have seen right. She looked in the kitchens, nope she hadn't seen wrong.<p>

"Someone want to tell me what happened?" She asked looking at Anna, Olaf, Zephyr and Kristoff. The four, along with some of the kitchen staff were covered in a thick, goopy, brown substance.  
>"It's his fault," Anna, Olaf and Kristoff said at the same time, pointing to Zephyr.<br>"What! No, this was Anna's idea."  
>"But you were the one who tried to mix it wind!" Anna retorted.<br>"Only because you said we had to make a big batch. It would have taken forever to mix all that by hand,"  
>"Forever is still better than having to start over," Kristoff said flicking the brown stuff from his shirt.<br>"Well we suggested to make it in small batches," One of the kitchen hands said.

"Hold up," Elsa said interrupting, "Mixing what and why?"  
>"We are…or we were making brownies." Anna said accepting a towel to clean herself, "We were going to take them down to the school, you know for the kids."<br>"And you tried to mix it with wind?" Elsa asked looking at Zephyr.  
>"A small tornado, yes. But it didn't go as planned,"<br>"Obviously," She smiled amused, making her way next to him. She wiped some of the brownie mix from his cheek with a finger tasting it.  
>"Shame, it tastes wonderful. Have fun cleaning." She waved walking to the door.<br>"Wait…what?" Anna asked.  
>"You made the mess, you can clean it," Elsa said, "Don't help them," She told the staff.<br>"Clean all of this! Just the four of us," Anna complained.  
>"Maybe next time you'll think things through before you decide to experiment in the kitchen,"<br>"But it's his fault!"  
>"IS NOT!"<p>

* * *

><p>Next time is the winter festival and a certain brunette princess may be making a cameo. Plus there may or maynot be a complication in some form or manner that involves Zephyr.<p>

Nardragon~until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was born of my wanting to see what would happen if their relationship hit a 'snag', only my snag wasn't that big and ended up fixing itself almost instantly. It just hurts me to write them upset at each other. *sigh*. Well, it's still an interesting chapter with Rapunzel appearing. And it has a very interesting ending. It's something a few of you have being asking for (namely waterblue1 and NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85).

* * *

><p>The days leading up to the winter festival came with a flurry of activity in Arendelle. Everyone was busy in some form or the other. The castle staff was working over time preparing, in town there were decorations going up, Anna and Elsa were both busy with visiting dignitaries. Even Olaf was busy, since for the festival school was out the children were up in the castle nearly every day.<p>

Zephyr found himself feeling out of place in the castle. Elsa was too busy to spend much time with him, and he understood that. But what he couldn't stand was the way some of the royals and dignitaries talked to Elsa. It was clear that most had just come to enjoy the festival, but there were one or two that made 'not so' subtle advances towards the queen. Of course she never reciprocated, but that didn't stop them. And even with those who were just friendly, they way they talked and acted, it was so different than what he considered normal. They seemed so formal, stiff and proper.

He supposed that was just how royals acted. Elsa and Anna didn't act like that, but then again, they both were very good of keeping a regal air around them with the visitors. Maybe that was just how royals acted around each other. Zephyr pondered all this as he stole a glance at the sisters having a conversation with some of those dignitaries. Anna had reined her energy and so far she'd only accidently hit that prince twice. Elsa was the perfect picture of composed. Zephyr felt his heart ache as he watched her. It felt like days since they'd spent any significant amount of time together. Zephyr was even sleeping in his own room again, because while their relationship was no secret, he'd rather not cause any trouble for Elsa.

As though sensing his eyes on her Elsa turned around. Zephyr retreated out of sight, heading outside. He found Kristoff, Sven and Olaf in the garden, with some of the kids from town. Olaf was waging snowball fight with the kids, and Sven was giving rides. Zephyr stood next Kristoff as he watched from the side.

"Kristoff, do you ever feel out of place?" Zephyr asked out of the blue.  
>"All the time, but I'm guessing you're referring to something specific."<br>"With Anna, I mean,"  
>"Ah, all the princes in the halls have you a little put off," Zephyr nodded. Elsa and Anna had taken the responsibility of playing host, so Zephyr and Kristoff hardly seen the girls the past few days. They hadn't even have meals with them, since both boys felt a bit self-conscious sitting around all the royalty, even though Anna and Elsa tried to convince them to eat with them. Instead Zephyr and Kristoff ate in the kitchens with the staff, which was more fun anyway; admittedly both the queen and princess wished they could have been in the kitchens instead of at a table filled with stuffy royals.<p>

Kristoff smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry, I used to feel the same way the first few months of my relationship."  
>"You did?"<br>"Of course. That's when it really hit me, Anna's royalty. The first time they had a prince visit after Anna and I started dating, I panicked, packed my stuff and headed up the mountain. I stayed three days with the trolls, and would have probably stayed longer but Anna came and hauled my tail back down here," He chuckled at the memory. "She told me I was a thick-headed moron with an ice addled brain for being insecure around other guys, regardless of their lineage."

Zephyr smiled a bit because he could picture Anna doing just that. "But, you don't feel insecure anymore?"  
>"I'd be lying I if I said I don't still feel out of place, or get jealous occasionally because those princes share something with Anna that I never. But not as much as before,"<br>"How come?"  
>"Anna. When I see the way she looks at me, and knowing she only looks at me like that, well sharing that with her is better than if I was royal."<br>Zephyr looked up the thought. Kristoff continued, "You have nothing to worry about Zephyr."  
>"You think?"<br>"Are you kidding? Elsa adores you,"  
>Zephyr smiled sheepishly, rubbing his nose in an attempt to hide his blush. Kristoff chuckled and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I may not know Elsa and well as I know Anna but trust me, she's not even glancing at any other guy as long you're around,"<br>"Thanks Kristoff, that does make me feel a bit better,"

"Hey, we non royal suitors have to stick together," He said jokingly. The two laughed. From the castle Kai emerged.  
>"Kristoff, Zephyr, the queen and princess have requested your presence in the courtyard for the arrival of the princess of Corona,"<br>"Us?" Zephyr was a bit confused. This was the first time he was being asked to be there for a arrival of a royal party.  
>"Talking about non royal suitors, you'll love Rapunzel and Eugene," Kristoff said getting to his feet.<br>"Rapunzel, I've heard that name before,"  
>"Rapunzel is the girls' best friend, and she's a lot like Anna in a way. She's the crown princess for Corona."<br>"And Eugene?"  
>"Her husband, and he's not a royal,"<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yeah, wait until you hear how they met. She knocked him out with a frying pan,"<br>"A frying pan. You have to be joking,"  
>"Believe me, that's the most believable part of the story. But they can tell it better than I can."<p>

They won't that far from the courtyard and they heard a happy scream that could only belong to Anna. Coming into sight they saw Anna hugging a brunette with shoulder length hair, who was wearing a purplish pink dress. Zephyr assumed that was Rapunzel. As soon as Anna let her go she threw her arms around the young man standing next to them. He laughed,  
>"It's good to see you too, Pepper," Eugene said.<p>

"Pepper?" Zephyr asked looking at Kristoff. Kristoff chuckled.  
>"Eugene calls them Pepper and Ice,"<p>

"How have you been?" Rapunzel asked hugging Elsa.  
>"I've been wonderful. It's great to see you again,"<br>"Hey Maximums," Anna said hopping over to white horse, "I've got a surprise for you," She took out an apple which made the horse neigh happily.

Zephyr nudged Kristoff when he saw the Corona guards, "Are those frying pans?"  
>"It's a long story,"<p>

"Kristoff, my man!" Eugene said spotting them. Kristoff let out a yell, going forward. The two clasped each other, clapping each other on the back.  
>"You're looking as shaggy as ever," Eugene said teasingly, ruffling the man's blonde hair.<br>"You're one to talk," Kristoff said elbowing him away.  
>"Hey, my hair is one of the things the ladies love about me," He said. Behind him Rapunzel coughed,<br>"And by ladies, my mean my Rapunzel," He corrected himself.  
>"Mhmm," Rapunzel only nodded not looking convinced. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff started to laugh and the couple joined in after a few moments.<p>

Zephyr only wanted to fly away. While he was happy to see Anna and Elsa acting more like themselves around another royal it only made him feel more out of place than ever. It was obvious they all knew each other very well; he was the odd man out. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next. Rapunzel had stopped laughing and looking at him, she turned to Elsa saying something he couldn't hear. Elsa's eyes found his and she smiled. Instantly Zephyr felt better, seeing that smile turned towards him. Elsa came over to him, slipping her hand his, she lead him to the others.

"Rapunzel, Eugene, I'd like to introduce Zephyr," she said.  
>"So this is the man who's stolen our Elsa's heart," Rapunzel said teasingly. Elsa and Zephyr blushed.<br>"Anna, you told her already,"  
>"Sorry sis, I just couldn't wait until I saw her in person,"<br>"She's been sending letters every week giving me updates," Rapunzel informed. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Rapunzel said hugging Zephyr.  
>"Yeah, welcome to the club," Eugene clapped him on the back.<br>"Come on inside," Anna said, "We have so much to catch up on,"

The group headed into the castle. Zephyr trailed a bit behind the others. Elsa slowed her pace so she fell into step with him.  
>"Are you okay?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," He said smiling.  
>"You seem…distance. Sure nothing is bothering you,"<br>"I'm fine," He wrapped a hand around her shoulders pulling her closer and kissing her temple.  
>"If you say so,"<p>

They spent the evening with Rapunzel and Eugene. At dinner Kristoff decided to dine with them since he had Eugene, but Zephyr excused himself, heading to the kitchens.  
>As he stepped into the room he was greeted with a mess of chaos. He ducked as line of platters were going out the door.<br>"Zephyr! Not eating with her majesty this evening," One of the kitchen hands greeted him.  
>"It's still too crowded for my taste," He said forcing a smile.<br>"I'm afraid it's much worse in here,"  
>"It's never too crowded when you have good company,"<br>"Right you are. Well grab a plate, before all head out the door,"  
>Zephyr picked up a plate from a stack heading to the door and got his food fresh from the pot. He sat down with some the staff eating their own dinners. They were laughing and chatting merrily, Zephyr joined in occasionally but for the most part he remained quiet. Gerda joined the group having dinner.<p>

"Zephyr, joining us again I see," She said.  
>"Yeah," He took a bite of food, pushing the rest around the plate.<br>"It's probably not my placing to saying this, but I think her majesty sorely misses you at meals,"  
>"I doubt it. How can she? With so much company,"<br>"Not all company holds the same weight,"  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"It means the queen enjoys your company much more that she enjoys the company of anyone else in that room," Gerda said pointing towards the dining room. A smile appeared on Zephyr's face for a second. He stood, pushing away his plate.  
>"If you see Elsa tell her I went out for a flight,"<p>

He headed outside into a quite part of the garden, making sure he was alone. He may have told everyone about his powers, but many of the visiting dignitaries didn't know and he'd rather not cause a scene. He flew around for few hours, trying to clear his head. He let the winds take him, not caring where he ended up. He flew facing the sky, looking the stars, the stars that looked thousands of snowflakes. He let out a sigh, his breath coming out in a frosty mist. His eyes locked on the whitish puff before it disappeared.

He'd come out here to clear his mind but everything seemed to remind him of Elsa. Letting out another sigh and turned in the air heading back to the castle. He landed on the windowsill to his room crouching. The wind was howling. He closed his eyes focusing his emotions.  
>"Getting in a bit late, aren't we?"<p>

Zephyr fell backwards, shocked. Intuitively he made a gust of wind that caught him a few feet from the ground. He heard a sigh of relief and looking to see Elsa at his window clutching a hand to her chest. He flew back up. Elsa held his face in her hands.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," She said, "You're not hurt are you?"<br>"No, I stopped long before the ground,"  
>"Oh thank heavens. I swear my heart stopped," She said leaning her head against his chest. He put his arms around her.<br>"This is yet again another time I've fallen because of you,"  
>She laughed against his chest then stepped back to let him enter the room. He climbed in sitting on the sill.<p>

"Why are you here Elsa? Shouldn't you be playing host," His voice came out harsher than he intended. Hurt flashed in her eyes.  
>"I wanted to see you," She answered in a quiet voice. "Zephyr what's wrong?"<br>"Nothing's wrong,"  
>"We both know that's not true. Or do you expect me to believe that the erratic winds have nothing to do with you,"<br>"I'm fine," He said taking a deep breath. Outside the winds stilled for a moment before picking up again. Elsa folded her hands looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Argh…how do you do that?"<br>"Do what?" Elsa blinked truly bemused.  
>"That one arched eyebrow thing that makes you look so sexy but at the same time makes it impossible for me to deny you anything."<br>Elsa smirked, arching the eyebrow again.  
>"And now with the smirk. Do you know what you do to me?"<p>

She let the smile fall, stepping closer to him. He looked away avoiding her gaze. Elsa placed a hand on his chest, "Tell me what's wrong," She pleaded. Not looking at her asked, "Why…why are you with me?"  
>Elsa's heart almost broke when she heard the vulnerability in his voice.<br>"Why would you ask that?"  
>Zephyr didn't respond.<br>"Look at me," She said gently. He didn't comply. Elsa gripped his collar, in a more forceful voice she said, "Zephyr look at me,"

He looked up and she held his gaze for several seconds, "You know why I'm with you,"  
>"But why do you want me…how could want me when there are all those-" Elsa cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.<br>"Who am I standing with right now?" She asked.  
>"Uh…" He looked around half expecting to see someone else.<br>"I'm here with you," She said looking him right in the eye, "I'm here because I want to be _with you_,"  
>"Elsa…"<br>"No, listen to me right now. I'm not with a prince, with any of the princes who are here right now, because all I want to do is be with you. I don't care about them. How could I? I have someone much better. Someone who makes me laugh without even trying. Someone who can understand me like no one else. Someone who makes me feel safe, and comforted when he holds me in his arms. Someone who makes my heart race when his eyes met mine. Someone who can make me forget the world with a kiss. Someone who I love,"

"Wh…" Zephyr gaped at her. Elsa blushed and tilted her head down.  
>"I love you," She whispered. Zephyr felt like he'd just been kicked in the lungs because he couldn't breathe. His heart was racing. His mind suddenly seemed incapable of forming proper thoughts.<br>"Does that answer why I'm with you?" Elsa asked. Zephyr nodded mutely. "Good, once you know that," She took a step back, turning on her heels.

She'd crossed the room and had pulled the door open before Zephyr snapped back to himself.  
>"Elsa," He all but yelled. She turned and found his lips on hers. The door closed as Zephyr pressed her into it, kissing her as he'd never kissed her before. Her eyes fluttered closed, her arms sliding around his neck. A moan escaped the depths of her throat, becoming lost in the kiss.<p>

"I love you," Zephyr whispered breathless as he pulled back, "I love you, I love you, I love you…"  
>"For a moment there I thought you didn't feel the same way,"<br>"Of course I love you. I'd be an idiot not too,"  
>"So no more talk of princes," She said sternly. Zephyr chuckled.<br>"Yes ma'am,"  
>"There's that smile. I've missed your smile."<br>"Well you not going to have a chance to miss it again,"  
>"Promise?"<br>"Promise,"

Zephyr leaned down at kissed her again, slowly at the first. But it quickly became more urgent. Both became oblivious to anything but the other. In a half blurred fog, they acted more on instinct than thought. Zephyr's lips moved from hers to her jaw and neck. Elsa tilted her head back, biting her lips. Her nails dug into his shoulder, only urging him.

Her name escaped his lips a heavy whisper as he pressed fervent kisses along her neck. That drove Elsa crazy. Their lips met again in a hungry passionate battle. She ran her hands along his chest, undoing the buttons. He shrugged of the shirt without breaking the kiss. She slipped her hands under his undershirt. He shivered as her cool fingers trailed over his chest. He pulled back from the kiss gasping for breath.

"Elsa…wait," he said in-between breaths. She opened her eyes looking at him. "We should stop now. If we go any further I won't be able to hold back,"  
>"What if I don't want to,"<br>"What?"  
>"What if I don't want to stop,"<br>Zephyr looked at her, "Are you sure?"  
>"I've never been surer of anything," In the depths of her eyes he saw she telling the truth, she wanted this almost as much as he did.<br>He lifted her off the ground, pressing her back against the door. They met in a kiss that made everything else seem obsolete. In that moment, nothing else matter but the person in their arms. Elsa's legs wrapped around his waist, somehow pulling him closer, if that were even possible. She moved her hand along the door until she found the knob, locking it.

Zephyr pulled of his undershirt, feeling like he'd been hit with lightning bolt as Elsa trailed her hands over his bear skin. She kissed along his jaw, trailing upwards. Zephyr sucked in a breath between his teeth. He ran his hands up the curve of her legs.  
>"You sure want this?" He asked again.<br>"Zephyr, stop talking and kiss me"  
>He laughed, "As you wish my lady." He stepped away from the door, carrying Elsa. In the half moonlight their eyes met for a second before deep soul searing, mind numbing kiss. Zephyr carried them to the bed…<p>

* * *

><p>Zephyr awoke with Elsa's back pressed to his chest. He smiled, running a hand over the cool skin of her arm. She made a noise of complaint.<br>"Don't wake me yet," She said. He brushed away from her neck kissing the nape her neck.  
>"We have to get up,"<br>"I'm the queen, I can do want ever I want. And right now I just want to lay here, with you."  
>Zephyr chuckled, "I'd like that," He said brushing his lips against the bare skin of her shoulder. She turned over to face him.<p>

"Good Morning,"  
>"It is a good morning," She curled her fingers into his hair, kissing him lightly.<br>"Mhmm, that it is," He wrapped his around her waist, pressing a kiss to her brow. They lay in each other's arms, foreheads touching, nose just brushing. They could have stayed like all day if not a knock on the door.

"Elsa I know you're in there," Anna's voice came through the door.  
>"Don't answer," Elsa whispered, "Hopefully she'll go away," There was a moment of silence. Then Anna spoke again, "Elsa you are not ditching me to handle all these royals by myself so you and Zephyr can cuddle,"<br>Zephyr and Elsa bit their lips to stifle their laughs.  
>"Fine then. I'll go get Gerda to open the door."<br>"That gives us about ten minutes." Zephyr said. From the other side of the door they heard a cheery male voice.  
>"You don't need to get Gerda," Olaf said, "I can open the door with my nose,"<p>

Zephyr's and Elsa's eyes flew open and they both dived from bed. Elsa grabbed a robe while Zephyr scooped up scattered garments. The door swung open, with a grinning Anna and Olaf behind it. Elsa swept towards the door grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her down the hall.

"You couldn't even give us a few minutes to ourselves,"  
>"I figured you already had the whole night," Anna said smirking from ear to ear. Elsa blushed deep red.<br>"So…" Anna said still smirking. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
>"Oh, shut up Anna,"<br>The younger girl burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>I debated doing this back and forth for a while. And when waterblue1 suggested it, it only became more ingrained in my mind. In the end I'm happy I went in this direction. Normally I'd leave it a bit more opened ended, more ambiguous. But this is a mature step in the relationship and this may make future events a bit more impactful.<p>

Nardragon~until the next page.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I know I am a bit late with this chapter, but truthfully I'm put off writing this chapter. Why? Well, this chapter is a turning point in the story and from this point I'm going to be working towards the climax and (sadly) the ending. Yes, people there has to be an end. Believe me when I say I don't want to end as much as you do.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her eyes, squinting in the early morning sun filtering into her room. She turned over smiling at Zephyr's sleeping form. She pressed a light kiss to his brow and slipped quietly out of bed. She moved over to her vanity taking up her brush. The festival was today so she had to get an early start. She was half way through braiding her hair when something caught her eye in her reflection. Hanging around her neck was a simple sliver chain, with a delicately crafted snowflake pendant.<p>

Her hand flew up to it, her fingers tracing the edges of the cool metal. She hadn't been wearing it when she went to sleep. She'd never even seen the necklace before.

"Happy Birthday,"  
>She spun around to see Zephyr sitting up.<br>"You…how'd you know?"  
>"Anna told me,"<br>"The necklace, did you…"  
>"I'm sorry it's something so frivolous. I didn't have much time,"<br>"Zephyr no, it's beautiful." Elsa said going towards him. She took his face in her hands, "I love it,"  
>"It's not even half as beautiful as you,"<br>"You're so mushy,"  
>"It's what you do to me," He kissed her lightly, "Now, why don't you come back to bed so I can give you another birthday gift,"<p>

Elsa smirked, "As tempting as that is we have a big day, and I have to get ready,"  
>"You can a spare a few minutes,"<br>"It wouldn't be a few minutes," She said slipping from his arms. He let out a groan and Elsa laughed. "You should start getting ready too,"  
>"The ball is this evening."<br>"Yes, but there is plenty to do between then and now."  
>"Fine," He tossed back the covers getting out a bed.<p>

A knock at the door drew their attention.  
>"Is it safe for me to come in?" Anna's voice rang out.<br>"It's open Anna," Elsa called. Anna burst in through the door and tackled hugged Elsa.  
>"Happy Birthday!"<br>Elsa laughed, stumbling back under Anna's weight. The princess released her and dropped a brightly wrapped gift into her sister's hands. "Don't just stare at it, open it," Anna urged.  
>"Alright, I'm opening," She pulled the ribbon off and lifted to the top of the box. She took out a snow globe showing a miniature North Mountain and the Ice Palace.<p>

"Anna, where in the world did you get this?"  
>"That's for me to know." Anna winked, "Do you like it?"<br>"It's wonderful," Elsa pulled Anna into a hug.  
>"Hurry and get dressed everyone is waiting for you,"<br>"What do you mean everyone is waiting for me?"  
>"Oops,"<br>"Anna, way to let the cat out of the bag," Zephyr said.  
>"What are you planning?" Elsa asked.<br>"Well, there may be a tinny tiny party," Anna said  
>"You know I don't like a fuss for my birthday. We already have the ball this evening,"<br>"I know, I know. But it's only our closest friends,"

"This is why you convinced my advisors and myself to move up the celebrations this year," Elsa said rising and eyebrow.  
>"Maybe," Anna said smiling shyly. Elsa rolled her eyes.<br>"Fine, I'll be ready in a minute," Elsa said shaking her head. Anna's eyes lit up. She kissed Elsa on the cheek and ran from the room.  
>"Don't take too long," Anna called over her shoulder.<p>

"What I wouldn't do for her," Elsa said sighing. Zephyr was laughing. "What's so funny?"  
>"You are,"<br>"Oh?"  
>"The way you act I mean. You say don't like excessive attention, but Anna loves company and festivity so I think you really enjoy it, because she does,"<br>"There you go, getting all philosophical on me again,"

"I love seeing you and Anna together. It reminds so much of…" Zephyr cut himself short, making Elsa curious.  
>"Reminds you of what?"<br>"Nothing important," Zephyr said shrugging. He kissed her, "I'd better head to my room and get dressed. I wouldn't want to be late to your party." He winked before departing. Elsa stood perplexed for a moment. It wasn't like Zephyr to withhold anything, especially from her. She shook head, pushing it from her mind. It was probably nothing. Besides she had a party to get to.

As it turned out she did enjoy the party. Like Anna had said it was only their closest friends, namely Rapunzel, Eugene and a few other visiting royals. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were off course there too. The party was then crashed by the children and an impromptu snowball fight was started.

"You planned this too, didn't you?" Elsa asked as she hid behind a snow wall she created. Anna gasped in mocked shock.  
>"How could I possibly get the kids to come up to the castle, sneak pass the guards to get into the castle, and then persuade a room full of royals to go outside and partake in a snowball fight?"<br>Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna. The younger girl laughed.  
>"Alright you got me, but admit it you are having fun,"<br>"Yeah I am,"  
>"Elsa!" Rapunzel yelled from a few feet away were she and three young girls and a duchess were taking cover, "If we lose Eugene is never going to let me live it down!"<p>

It should be noted that the snowball fight was boys vs. girls.  
>"Okay, let's see how they like this," Elsa made dozens of snowballs that all hung in the air for a moment before sailing towards the boys' camp. Suddenly a gust of wind redirected the snowballs back where they came from. The girls all took cover behind Elsa's snow walls.<p>

"The boyfriend with wind powers, I'm not the biggest fan of right now." Anna said.  
>"He just sends anything we throw right back at us," Rapunzel said.<br>"Don't forget who I am. I've never a lost a snowball fight. And I don't intend to start now," Elsa said smirking.  
>"I know that look. What's the plan?" Anna asked.<br>"Simple military tactics. Divide and conquer. Anna take about a third of the girls and go left, Rapunzel the same to the right. Try and circle around and take them from behind"  
>"What are you going to do?" Rapunzel asked.<br>"I'm going to get Zephyr's attention." Elsa quickly told them her full plan. Once finished the three nodded. "Everyone understand,"  
>"Yeah,"<br>"Right," Elsa stood and walked out calmly from behind her snow wall.

When the boys saw Elsa walkout Zephyr called for a cease fire.  
>"What is she doing?" Kristoff asked.<br>"It's a trap it has to be," Eugene said, "We should take her out now. With Elsa out there's no way we'll lose," He brought his arm back preparing to throw a snowball but Zephyr held his wrist.  
>"It's not going to be that easy." He said.<br>"She's just standing there," Olaf said.

"Something is off, stay here I'll check it out," Zephyr used his winds to make three snowballs hover behind his back, then he jumped over their wall. Elsa smiled when she saw him appear.  
>"What's you plan Elsa?" He asked holding up his hands to show they were empty. But he made sure that the snowballs hovered close behind him, out of sight. Elsa didn't have anything in her hands, but she was the snow queen. She could make a snowball in a second.<br>"I could ask you the same thing," She said calmly.  
>"Our plan is no secret. Stop your snowballs from reaching us. Win. Have bragging rights that we beat the snow queen in a snowball fight. Simple."<p>

"Sounds like you have everything figured out," Elsa said. "Only you've seem to have forgotten the first rule for warfare."  
>"Oh what's that,"<br>Elsa smiled, , "Be ready for the unexpected." Snowballs suddenly flew towards him from behind the girls' walls. Zephyr dodged them.  
>"I forget nothing," He made two of the snowballs from behind his back fly towards Elsa. She blocked them with her snow.<br>"Nice t – " Elsa ducked, narrowly avoiding the third snowball. "Didn't see that third one coming,"  
>"Maybe you should take your own advice."<br>"Maybe I should, or I could do this," Elsa made ten snowballs that flew towards Zephyr. He made a vortex that redirected the snow back at her. A snow bank appeared in front of the queen to stop the snow. She couldn't help but smile. Zephyr was playing right into her hands. Their exchanges became flashier and flashier, each using their powers to try out do the other. But Elsa slipped up, letting Zephyr get to close. He got hold of her, pinning her to the ground.

"He got her!" Eugene yelled happily. He and Kristoff high fived.  
>"Victory is ours,"<br>"We're going to win," Olaf said. The younger boys were cheering. But a whistle drew their attention.

Zephyr smiled when he heard the boys cheering. "It's over for you,"  
>"Is it?" Elsa asked smirking. Before he could ponder her question he heard the cries and yells from the boys. He leapt up, dashing back to his side. He jumped on top of the wall. On the other side the boys were being bombarded by Anna, Rapunzel and the girls who had sneaked around to the back of their camp.<p>

He turned around to face Elsa, who was smiling from ear to ear, "It was a diversion,"  
>"Of course,"<br>"You did all that fancy snow work to keep the guys attention on us,"  
>"And you helped by being fancy yourself,"<p>

He jumped down from the wall and bowed, "My lady, you are too much for me. It was my folly for trying to oppose you,"  
>"Do you think pretty words are going to save you?"<br>"I was hoping,"  
>"Oh no," Elsa said bouncing a snowball in her hands. Zephyr gulped and ran, but only got a few steps away before he was knocked over by a torrent of snowballs.<p>

After that, and a couple minutes of the boys grumbling that Elsa's powers won't fair, and more than a few cups of hot chocolate, the group went into town for more festivities. In Arendelle's main square there was revelry with musicians and dancing. In the centre of the square there was a large group dancing together, happily clapping to the music.

"Hey, let's show them how to have a really good time," Eugene said to Rapunzel. She smiled and took his hand.  
>"Anna, wait. I'm not sure…" Kristoff complained as Anna grabbed his hand.<br>"You're not going to make a fool of yourself. Come on, it will be fine," She said laughing. Elsa couldn't help but laugh too. Zephyr bowed to her.  
>"I know you don't dance my lady, but maybe you can make an exception," He said holding out his hand,<br>"I believe I can," She took his hand and the two joined the crowd. Elsa was laughing the whole time. The dance required partners to change and Zephyr suddenly found himself dancing with another girl, then moments later they'd switched and Rapunzel was in his arms. She laughed as he spun her into the waiting arms of Eugene and he passed Anna to him. They were laughing more than dancing, but either way they were having fun.

"I think Kristoff is having some trouble," He said as he spotted the ice harvester standing alone in the middle of the dance. "You'd better go save him," Zephyr said. Anna nodded and went to Kristoff easily leading him back into the dance.

Zephyr made his way from the heart of the dance, to the crowd around the edges where everyone was clapping along to the music. Zephyr followed his friends as they danced. He spotted Elsa dancing with a young boy who didn't look like he could be a day over sixteen. Elsa was almost a full head taller than him, but he seemed to be in good spirits about getting to dance with the queen. Zephyr couldn't help but smile at the way she was laughing. He spotted the necklace he'd given her sparkling against her neck and he realised in the moment how lucky he was to have found her.

Every so often someone dancing would pull someone from the crowd into the dance. Zephyr watched as Anna pulled two teens with her into the dance. With the two teens gone were for a gap in the crowds where he'd been standing. Through the gap Zephyr saw someone, but then the gap close and they were gone.

Zephyr's hands froze mid clap. Even though the music was still playing, and everyone around was laughing he suddenly couldn't hear any of it. He'd just seen… no, it couldn't be. Not here, not now.

He pushed through the crowds, towards the place he'd been looking. He had to be sure. He had to be sure. He prayed he'd seen wrong. Please, let his eyes be seeing things. He came to the spot where he thought he'd seen the person. But he couldn't see anyone he recognised now. He turned in a circle, his eyes straining to find something, but hope that they wouldn't. He searched for several minutes but didn't find anything. He allowed himself to relax. He must have been seeing things. He laughed to himself, making his way back to where'd been standing. He'd just been seeing things. That was it. There was no way he could have possibly seen…

His blood ran cold as he spotted Elsa in the dance. She had changing patterns again. Now she was dancing with a young man, with light hazel skin and brown hair. There was a distinctive Spanish look to him, he wasn't from Arendelle. Zephyr knew he wasn't. He was about to run towards them. To get Elsa away from him but he froze when he left a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, amigo," said a voice right behind him. Zephyr gritted his teeth. He didn't say anything. He wanted to turn to face the person talking to him but that would mean taking his eyes off Elsa, and he wasn't going to risk that. Not for a second. As though reading his thoughts the person behind him laughed.  
>"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt her," The voice said.<br>"Like I believe that," Zephyr said keeping his eyes locked on Elsa.  
>"Amigo, you wound me. We just wanted to say hello,"<br>"Well you've said it. Now leave,"  
>"You're not even going to offer to have a drink. Amigo, that's not like you."<br>"Don't make me…" Zephyr clenched his fist. The winds picked up. The person behind him made a tutting sound.  
>"Now, now there are a lot of people here. You'd better keep that temper in check. We wouldn't want any more Emma's now do we?"<br>At the name Emma, Zephyr unclenched his fist, taking a deep breath.  
>"There we go. I have to say Zeph, you've done good for yourself. Living in a castle. And you're with the queen no less. Wouldn't Emma be happy if she could see you now?"<p>

Zephyr gritted his teeth, biting his tongue to stop the string of offences that wanted to leave his mouth.  
>"Why are you here?" He asked trying to keep his voice steady. Laughter.<br>"You know why we're here."  
>"Listen, I'll do whatever. Just don't –"<br>"Don't what? Hm, Zeph? Don't what?"  
>Zephyr didn't say anything. The musicians finished their song and everyone clapped for them, including Elsa and the person she'd been dancing with. When the person behind him spoke again Zephyr could hear the smile in his voice.<br>"We're just stopping to say hello. See you soon," The hand on his shoulder was gone. He turned around looked for the owner of the voice, but they were gone. He swore to himself. This was not good.

* * *

><p>Let the dramatic music play *Dun Dun*<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm a horrible person who hasn't updated in painfully long time. Believe me I've felt terrible about this, but alas, school is the bane of my writing. I'm so sorry, and I could say sorry fifty times more and not feel like I've apologised enough. But you've waited long enough for this chapter so I shall delay no more.

* * *

><p>Zephyr was walking through the town, the streets empty and dark. Everyone was at the ball…everyone except him. The festivities had been lavish, but he hadn't been able to enjoy it. He mind was consumed with the encounter from earlier. He'd been a fool, a careless fool to think he was safe. They'd found him, again. And he was terrified of what was coming. He'd never been scared of them before…but now he had something to lose. He had persons he cared about, someone he loved. He hadn't allowed himself to get close to anyone since Emma…<p>

But then he came to Arendelle and met Elsa and everything changed. Their connection had been irresistible. He'd fallen against his will and he'd fallen hard. Now, because of him she was in danger and didn't even know it. He couldn't bring himself to tell her. She'd looked so happy today. It was her birthday after all. He couldn't ruin it for her. And telling her wasn't going to change anything. There was one way he could protect her… but he didn't want it to come to that. He couldn't bring himself to leave. He grown too fond of her, it was maddening just thinking of leaving. But by staying he'd put her, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven…everyone at risk.

His past was already here. If he left now would it follow him…or would he cause of the loss of everything he loved…just like last time. Damn it! Why'd he ever come to Arendelle in the first place? Why'd he ever have to overhear those men taking of the Snow Queen? They could have been blissfully unaware of the other's existence. They could have gone on living happily, completely ignorant that there was another person with powers. He would have remained untraceable and the storm about to commence in Arendelle would not exist.

Zephyr sighed, his breath misting in the cold night air. Did he want that? To have never know Elsa? No…his life had changed so much in the past few months. For the first time, in the longest time he was happy. Genuinely happy. He knew what it was like to have a family again. He felt loved again. He wasn't alone anymore. And not just where he had friends. He wasn't the only one born with powers. Finding out there was someone else with powers had been a relief to him, to know he wasn't isolated.

But all that happiness came with a price. That happiness came with baggage. Things he could lose. He had to leave. He let out a frustrated howl into the still of the night. The air stirred around him, swirling up in a vortex, making the ends of his coat fly up. The snow around his feet was picked up creating a wall of white around him.

Hot tears streaked down his face, burning against his skin. He fell to his knees punching the ground, again and again until his hands turned numb and his knuckles were bloodied and bruised. His howl of anguish echoed in the winter air. In the distance a wolf's cry answered his howl. He kicked off the ground, the winds tossing him into the air. Shadowy mist swirled around him as he unleashed his emotions into the dark night.

He allowed himself to let go of everything, his mind going blank. The winds howled to match his own stricken cries. It tossed him blindly in the air. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. Anywhere but here. Hopefully they would know the storm was him and follow, leave Arendelle behind, leave everyone he cared about behind, unharmed.

Elsa's face flashed across his mind. His heart beat painfully and the winds jolted him out of the air. He crashed into a deep drift of snow. The white power enclosed around him, shutting out the sounds of the world. His own ragged breathing filled his ears, amplified a hundred times over, echoing painfully in his chest. No…his chest ached for another reason entirely.

He closed his eyes, the cold seeping into him, numbing him. It would be so easy to fall asleep right now and pray to never wake up…but he couldn't do that. That was easy way, but also the indolent way. He couldn't just leave Elsa like that. He crawled out of the snow and let the winds take him back from the castle. From the air the castle appeared dark. Odd. He must have been longer that he realised if the party was over. He landed lightly on the balcony to Elsa's room. He pushed open the door and froze.

Her room looked like a tornado had blown through it. Furniture was overturned and smashed. The mattress was torn, the sheets strewn and discoloured with…oh god!

"ELSA!" His cry echoed into the castle. The silence that answered was deafening. He flew into the hall tossing the doors open with his wind. "ELSA!" The halls matched the chaos of the bedroom.  
>"ELSA! ANNA! OLAF!" His pleas remained unanswered. He flew through the rooms, all tossed apart, all devoid of life. No, no, no. He wasn't gone that long. This couldn't have happened.<p>

"SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

"Zephyr!"

His head spun at the sound of her voice. It was Elsa. He was sure of it. In a blink he'd vanished, heading as fast as he could in the direction of her voice. His name was shouted again. The voice was ragged and in pain.

"Zephyr."

He stopped. It couldn't be. "Zephyr," Another voice called his name. Soft, but just as pleading. He knew that voice, but it was impossible...  
>"No…" His voice sound strange to his ears, distorted and raw.<br>"Zephyr!" Elsa's cry echoed again, followed by the other voice. His head swung from one to the other, his heart and mind torn into directions.

His mind was telling him to go to Elsa, there was no way the other voice could really be…he'd seen with his own eyes that she…

But his heart wanted…needed to go in that direction. He needed to…he didn't know what he needed. The winds were spiralling faster now as his breath came in short, agonizing burst. He heard Elsa's voice once more and turned to the sound with the intention of going for her…but a scream from the other direction froze the blood in his veins. His mind betrayed him and before he knew it he was flying towards the scream.

"EMMA!" The name he promised he'd never say again tore from his lips as he flew towards the scream. He crashed through a door into a raging storm. The wind whipping around furiously, blinding him. It was impossible to fly against. He tumbled to the ground, hitting the dirt hard. He spat dirt and blood out of his mouth and got to his feet, his hands in front of his face trying to see through the dark. The howling winds drowning out everything. The dust swirling in the air made it impossible to see very far.

Just ahead of him he could him he could see figures, just visible. He recognised the shape of two.  
>"Olaf! Sven!"<br>"Help us!" Olaf cried. He ran towards them, but as he got near they were suddenly pulled back, disappearing. Zephyr continued to run, fighting against the wind. He saw Anna and Kristoff, only for them to be pulled back from his vision. "No!" He yelled. The wind was too strong now. He was being pushed back.

That's when he saw her…Elsa. She was on the ground, completely still. But…hadn't he heard her from the other direction? What was she doing here?  
>"ELSA!" He cried but the wind destroyed his words as it left his mouth. He fought against the gale, using every fibre of his being. A shadow appeared over her.<br>"No," His eyes widen. The face partly obscured but he knew who it was. He'd know that smirk anywhere.  
>"NO! Don't touch her!" he yelled. Despite the wind he heard the laughter, cold and cruel. He watched helpless as the shadowy figure slowly moved towards her. More shadows approached them.<p>

"Stop…" His heart pounded. "Stop," His body froze, every muscle tense. The figure slowly bent over her. "STOP!" The cry ripped from his lips. The winds were blasted apart knocking back all the semi-visible figures. He got to his feet and ran towards Elsa.

"Zephyr…" He heard a voice, not Elsa's, soft and broken. He turned and saw her lying there, bruised, hurt…and dying.  
>"No…Emma…" He couldn't have…not again. The winds picked up again, the dust hiding her from view.<br>"No!" He turned around…Elsa was gone. "No! No, no, no…" He collapsed and the world crumbled around him.

* * *

><p>"Zephyr,"<p>

He jolted up. The first thing he registered was the howling winds. A felt a hand grab him and he pulled away. "No!" He cried flinching away.

"It's just me," soft hands took his wrist. He looked into gentle blue eyes.  
>"Elsa?"<br>"You have to relax," She brushed a hand against his cheek and the tension in him vanished at the familiar touch. The winds in the room died down slowly. His limbs ached with fatigue. He crumpled into her, tucking his head against her neck, wrapping his arms around her.  
>"You're okay…"<br>"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
>"I saw you…in my dream," he realised that was what it had been. A dream…a nightmare. Her hands combed through his hair gently, helping him relax.<p>

"That's all it was, a dream. I'm fine," She whispered. He nodded mutely. The winds stilled entirely. The air in the room seemed unnaturally tranquil. Elsa slowly ran her fingers in his hair watching as his muscles relaxed. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

He shook his head fiercely. "No!...no…just let me hold you," He said pulling her closer. Elsa felt her heart constrict. She could see the fear in his eyes and there was still tension in his muscles, she could feel it. She hugged him.  
>"Everything is okay," She said to him. She felt his head nod once and his hands tightened around her. But he thought '<em>No, everything isn't okay,'<em>

* * *

><p>"It was great to see you again," Anna said hugging Rapunzel tightly. It had been a week since the festival; the visiting dignitaries had all left in the days following. Their friends from Corona were the last to go.<br>"Try not to cause too much trouble for your sister," Rapunzel teased. Elsa snorted.  
>"Like that isn't what she lives for," She said rolling her eyes. Anna teased her from over Rapunzel's shoulder.<p>

"Don't miss me too much," Eugene said with a smirk. Anna and Elsa shared a look and said at the time,  
>"It shouldn't be too hard,"<br>"Max, look after him right," Kristoff said to the white horse nodding to Eugene. Maximums nodded with a snort. Eugene scoffed.  
>"Please, half the time I'm saving his behind," He said. Max snorted into Eugene's face, "Okay, after I get us into trouble," Eugene said breaking under Max's glare. This made everyone in the group laugh…everyone expect one. Zephyr was hanging to the back looking on as everyone said goodbye. He had his hands tucked into his pockets and an unreadable expression on his face. He forced on a smile when Rapunzel came over to say goodbye. She hugged him.<p>

"Take care good care of Elsa," She told him.  
>"Yeah, I will," He said truthfully. Rapunzel stepped back slightly and smiled at him.<br>"She's really happy with you around so don't mess it up,"  
>Zephyr felt his heart twist painfully, "I'd have to be an idiot to do that," Rapunzel nodded at his words. She stepped away from him and went to say goodbye to Olaf. Elsa had heard their conversation and stepped closer to him slipping her hand into his. He kissed her brow lightly but didn't say anything.<p>

They waved as the carriage rode out of the gates. Once they were out of sight Zephyr said to Elsa, "I'm going for a flight,"  
>"Oh, okay, don't be gone to long,"<br>"Of course not my lady," He kissed her lightly and took to the air. Elsa's eyes followed him upwards until he disappeared over the castle.  
>"You want to tell me what's going on?" Anna said appearing next to her shoulder.<br>"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked pretending she didn't know exactly what Anna was talking about.  
>"You and Zephyr. What's going on?"<br>"Nothing," Elsa said quickly. Anna sighed.  
>"Okay, this is how these things work, I ask you what's wrong, you tell me and I try help…so let's try again, what's going on with you and Zephyr,"<p>

Elsa let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know. He's been…distance the past few days, and he's been having nightmares but he doesn't want to talk about them."  
>"Do you know where he goes every day?" She asked nodded to the sky. Kristoff, who was a few paces behind the sisters said, "Maybe he's seeing someone," Anna wacked him in the arm.<br>"OW!"  
>"Don't say stupid things like that!"<br>"What? I didn't mean like another girl it could be any-ow! Stop that!"  
>"Stop talking!" Anna said before putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Don't listen to him. Zephyr adores you, there's no way he'd be with someone else,"<p>

"Well…he's been talking in his sleep…" Elsa said slowly. Anna's eyes widened.  
>"What's her name?"<br>"Emma…"  
>"Did he say who it was?"<br>Elsa shook her head, "I haven't asked him,"  
>"Why not?"<br>"I'm a little scared,"  
>"Why? You should talk to him, I'm sure she's no one,"<br>"No one who he calls out to in his dreams,"  
>"Aright, maybe not no one, but what's the worst an ex girlfri…okay that's not helping," Anna cut herself off, "Maybe it's not even a girl. It could be short for a boy's name,"<br>"What name could Emma possibly be short for?"  
>"…Emmitt?...I'm really not helping am I?" Anna said apologetically. Elsa smiled gently at her.<br>"I do appreciate the effort,"

"Just talk to him, it could end helping the both of you," Anna suggested, "You shouldn't be scared."  
>Elsa nodded simply, "I have work to do, I'll see you later," She said and departed. Anna sighed, "Man, I'm horrible at advise,"<br>"Yeah you kind of are," Kristoff agreed.

SMACK!

* * *

><p>Zephyr wasn't really going on flights at least not for leisure. He would spend his time hovering in the air, looking out for anything. He did this most of the day and for several hours at night. He was only sleeping three maybe four hours and when he did sleep he was plagued by nightmares but that was a small price to pay to keep Elsa safe. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. He still hadn't told her what happened but he wasn't sure if he should…if he was ready to. He meant revealing part of his history that he hadn't come to terms with.<p>

Maybe he was being paranoid; this was a castle and was heavily guarded. But he also knew these guys. He'd worked with them, knew firsthand what they were capable of. There was no doubt in his minds that they could take a castle with the right amount of planning.

He circled the castle until dinner after which he allowed himself an hour of rest. When he woke Elsa was in the room reading which surprised him. Normally she'd be in her study after dinner.

"Hello my lady," He said letting a smile into his lips. She looked at him and smiled sadly.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked frowning. She opened her mouth to reply but then shook her head.<br>"It's nothing," She said.  
>"You sure?" She nodded.<br>"Okay," He gave her quick kiss, "I think I'm going for some air," He stood and walked to the balcony. Elsa watched with a heavy heart. She suddenly snapped her book shut.

"Zephyr wait," She said. He turned to her.  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Who's…wh…you know what, never mind,"  
>"No, what is it?" He asked.<br>Elsa took a deep breath, "Who is Emma?"

Zephyr froze, not responding for several minutes. When he finally did speak he said "How do you know that name…no, don't tell me, I was talking in my sleep."  
>Elsa nodded. Zephyr let out a shaking breath and sat down where he was, leaning back against the rails of the balcony. "She's…nobody important. Nobody you have to worry about," He said.<br>"Don't tell me that," Elsa said. "I want to know, even…even if it will be painful," She said bracing herself. Zephyr looked at her with sad eyes.  
>"Elsa, believe me you don't want to know," He said. Elsa walked towards him and sat facing him.<br>"What is one of the things I like about you?" She asked knowing he would know which one she was referring to. Zephyr sighed and nodded understanding.

"Okay, I'll tell you…but it's not the best story," Elsa didn't say anything waiting for him to continue. "Emma was my best friend. We'd been friends for as far back as I can remember. When my mother died, and I destroyed my village everyone was chasing me with pitchforks and torches. Emma tried to stop them and when she couldn't she came with me." He trailed off tears pricking his eyes.

"Where is she now?" Elsa asked after the silence had stretched on for several minutes. He shook his head.  
>"Emma died seven years ago," He said.<br>"Seven years…that's the same time you left the thieves," Zephyr nodded.  
>"The bad thing that happened between you and the leader…was it Emma?" Again he nodded.<br>"Did they…kill her?"

This time he let out a single, sharp, sore laugh. Not his normal laugh that was infectious. This was harsh and full with raw pain. He looked out to the sky shaking his head.  
>"No, they didn't kill her," He said his voice flat and hollow, "I did…"<p>

* * *

><p>And how do I make up for 2 weeks without a chapter? By leaving you guys on a cliffhanger that is probably going to have you threatening me if I don't update soon.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah! I managed to finish this chapter so hopefully no one will go crazy. This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, but I realised that if I didn't end it where I did, then the only other suitable place to end a chapter would have been another cliffhanger, and you guys would probably want to kill if I gave you two cliffhangers in a row. Also I meant I got to upload sooner, which I'm sure no one is complaining about.

* * *

><p>The only sound was the soft moan of the night winds. Elsa's jaw hung slightly ajar. Zephyr kept his gaze trained towards the sky. Finally he said, "…I didn't mean for her…what happened it was an accident," His head dropped into his hands. His breaths came out in quick burst, paralleled in the winds around them. Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.<br>"You don't have to tell me," She said. He shook his head.  
>"Yes, I do. You deserve to know…but I have to go back a bit for you to understand to whole story," He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and the winds died down. He took another breath.<p>

"You know I ran in with the thieves when I was very young and now you know Emma was with me. We encountered some of the younger members at first actually, they were only a few years older that Emma and I. Emma and I, but accident had stumbled onto them when they were in the middle of a stake out and we gave away their position. I guess the guy they had been tracking realised who they were and he ran.

"They didn't like that we just cost them money for a meal and they attacked us. I used my powers to fight them off. One of them, Dario was impressed and he offered us a place with them. Dario's cousin, José was the head of the gang. Dario convinced him and everyone that I would be useful to them, which did turn out to be true. Emma and I had been travelling for around two years and we were happy to have a place to call home, even if it meant having to steal for our meals.

"Time went by and we became good friends with many of the guys there. They were like a family and for me, who never had siblings, and lost both parents when I was still young, it was great to be included. Dario and I became best friends; he was like a big brother to me. He taught me a lot of things. Dario and Emma got close too. The three of us were inseparable. We used to goof off together. And we used to work together too. The three of us refused to do a job with each other. We worked out a system. Emma she would distract the guards if there were any. I would fly Dario and myself inside, normally through a chimney and Dario was the muscle, he took care of any guards that hadn't been distracted by Emma. I'm a bit ashamed to say we were good, really good. And we used to enjoy it,"

"You don't have to be ashamed, you did what you have to survive. And you were good at it, and enjoyed it. Most people aren't lucky enough to do something they truly enjoy and are good at," Elsa said. Zephyr looked at her.  
>"Even if it's thieving,"<br>"Even if it's thieving. Besides you never seriously hurt anyone and as you said 'only stole from people who could afford to be stolen from,'"

"Yeah, you have a point," He said in a heavy voice. He paused for a few moments before continuing, " Almost five years when by. I'd just turned seventeen. I remember we have a huge party with this delicious cake. I was happy and content. Then on one job things when a little haywire. We were looting the estate of a merchant in a coastal village. His house was right on the water's edge. Part of it was actually suspended over the waves, on a cliff about thirty feet over the water. Everything was going according to plan. Emma was distracting the guards and Dario and I were inside grabbing everything we could. We gone in through the window, I remember, because the fireplace was lit.

But something we didn't plan for happened. A boy found us, maybe the merchant's son, he couldn't have been more than eight or nine. He raised the alarm and tried to attack Dario. Dario may have been a thief, by he was still a good soul. He wasn't about the fight a kid. I tried to use the winds to keep the kid away, but I ended up making the fire combust. In seconds the room was in flames. I couldn't see anything with all the smoke and didn't want to try using my powers again in case I made it worst. I kid was still trying to save the stuff we had, he was brave for someone so young. Emma had run inside when she saw the flames and found me.

"Remember what I said about the housing sitting over the water, well the fire weakened the structure and the part of the house we were in was sent tumbling into the water. It was chaos. Bits flaming wood, smoke and steam everywhere. Somehow Dario and I found each other in the waves. But Emma and the kid were missing. We realised they must have been dragged down by the debris so we went after them. I had to come back up for air three times but by some miracle I found the kid and got him to shore. Before I could go back to help Dario and Emma however the guards found me. Apparently saving the merchant's son didn't make up for the fact that I tried to steal from him, and then sent half his house into the water. I found myself behind bars and thought that was going to be it for me.

"I didn't know what happened to Dario and Emma, but apparently they knew what happened to me. Dario managed to save Emma and they both washed up on the beach further down from where I had. They figured out what happened to me and started working on a plan to get me out. It took three days but the two of them managed to break me out, in a very elaborate and flashy manor I might add.

"But after that something that changed between. Dario saving Emma and the three days they spent alone trying to figure out how to rescue me, it brought them closer together. After that they were…"

"Romantic?" Elsa guessed. Zephyr nodded. "You got jealous?" Zephyr nodded again. "You…Did you love her?" Elsa asked in a quiet voice. Zephyr sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
>"Yeah, I did. How could I not? She was my best friend, she knew me better than anyone else. We spent most of our lives together. She gave up her life so I wouldn't have to be alone."<p>

"What did you do?"  
>"Nothing at first. For months I just watched as our trio became a duo and the spare. They were still my friends, and we would still do everything together. But when it started to become painful to see them hold hands, or kiss I distanced myself. Emma of course knew something was wrong and tried to talk to me, but I didn't tell her why I didn't want spend time with them. Not right away. Emma, she was always persistent, she didn't stop hounding me. So I finally caved. I told her how I felt, that I cared about her, but she…"<br>"Didn't feel the same about you,"

"No. It tore me apart. I didn't think I could be around her and Dario. Seeing them together made me confused, sad and angry. You know with my powers those emotions aren't a good mix. So I left, partly to protect them, partly for my own sanity. But like I said leaving wasn't something you did with these guys. Dario and Emma and a few of the other guys tracked me down. I tried to run, but Dario and Emma managed to corner me in a building I tried to hide in.

"That's when things went bad. Dario and I started fighting. Emma…she tried to stop us. I lost control of my powers and the winds tossed both of them back. Dario got a few cracked ribs, I think. But Emma…I sent her through a wall. She…she was impaled. She died in my hands…"An anguished sob escaped from the deeps of his throat. He looked at his palms, which were shaking slightly. Elsa knew he wasn't seeing anything in front of him. He was seeing Emma, in her last moments. He closed his eyes and tears ran from the corner of his eyes. It took a while to fins his voice again. Elsa wait quietly letting him speak at his own pace.

"Just as she...as she slipped away the others who came with Dario found us, but I'd lost it at this point. José and two others died that night. I can't even remember if it was by accident or I really meant to hurt them. Dario swore vengeance on me, for José and for Emma. I spent years avoiding them, but they managed to catch up with me. Dario, he approached me the day of the festival."  
>Elsa's eyes widened, "That's why…"<br>"Yeah, that's why I've been acting the way I have,"

"Oh, Zephyr…" Elsa paused, hesitant of what to say.  
>"Go ahead, say it."<br>"Say what?"  
>"Everything you're thinking now that you know,"<br>"…I love you,"

Zephyr's head snapped towards her his eyes wide. "That's what you're thinking?" He asked, sounding almost bemused. She nodded.  
>"It is. I'm always thinking that when you're near. This hasn't changed the way I feel about you. And I think it's what you need to hear right now,"<br>Zephyr looked at the ground, "How…how can you love me? Knowing what I've done. Knowing the pain I've caused."  
>"I love you because I do. Do I need another reason?"<br>"Yes,"  
>"Alright, I love you because you make me laugh with the simple things do you. Because you take my breath away with just a look. Because you're honest to a fault. Because when you hold my hand I feel safe and wanted. Because you know the pain of being alone, of being different. Because when I look into your eyes, I know there's someone who loves for me, every part of me as I am. Not just the queen, or the snow queen. I know there's someone who loves me as Elsa and I don't have to be anything else."<p>

"…Elsa…" She wiped away the tears in his eyes. He pulled her close to him. "I love you," He whispered.  
>"I know,"<br>"What are we going to do?"  
>"I…I don't have an answer, but we'll figure out something,"<p>

He took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. "Thank you,"  
>"For what?"<br>He kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss. He barely brushed their lips together, but the emotion behind it was powerful and warm. "Thank you for being you," he whispered against her lips. She wove their fingers together and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes. They remained like that for the longest time, foreheads touching, their noses just brushing, the space between them almost non-existent.

"Elsa…"  
>"Yes,"<br>"I promise, no matter what happens I will protect you. And your family."  
>"Zephyr, you're not alone anymore. We can protect each other," Elsa said gently. He nodded almost smiling.<br>"We can protect each other," he repeated. He brought her hand up, lightly kissing her knuckles.  
>"I'm scared," Zephyr admitted, "I'm terrified that I could lose you,"<br>"Hey, I'm not going anywhere,"  
>"They know about us. I'm sure they'll go after you to get to me,"<br>"Then they'll find out what a snow queen can do," Elsa said a small smile on her lips. Zephyr looked at her expressionless.  
>"You shouldn't underestimate them,"<br>"I'm not. Zephyr I'm the queen. There are always guards near me. If they are crazy to attack they're going to have to face the entire royal guard. And even if the guards fail they are going to have a carrot wielding snowman and crazed reindeer to deal with."

Zephyr let out a small laugh. Elsa sighed happily. "There's that smile," She said brushing her hand against his cheek. He placed his hand over hers. "I'd like to see who's brave enough to take on the powers of wind and ice," She said. He smiled and opened his palm, making a small sphere of air. Elsa placed her hands above his and her snowflakes drifted into the spiralling air. The air froze creating a perfect orb of clear ice. In its centre dozens of snowflakes were tumbling over one another in an endless cyclone.

"See, we can do anything together," Elsa said as Zephyr looked with wonder at the orb in his hand. He nodded.  
>"You know, when you're next to me I do really believe that,"<br>"We're going to be okay,"  
>Zephyr smiled and nodded. He hugged her tightly. Elsa gripped the front of his shirt not willing to let him go and Zephyr didn't complain. He looked at the snow orb with its spiralling core. Some part of him knew that the winds would never stop and the ice would never melt, not as long he and Elsa were together. Once she was near he <em>could<em> do anything. Protect everyone from Dario. Fly to any height. Face his past, and even conquer it.

* * *

><p>Man, chapters like this are emotionally taxing, but I do love writing them. I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, this is undoubtedly the beginning of the end so I give you fair warning. There are only a few chapters left I can't give a specific number.

* * *

><p>Zephyr watched the sun come up over the edge of the world from Elsa's balcony. He let out a frosty breath in the crisp winter air. A pair of arms slipped around his chest and he felt a tickle of hair against his neck as Elsa rested her chin on his shoulder.<p>

"Good Morning," Elsa said quietly.  
>"Morning," Zephyr placed his hands over hers.<br>"How are you doing?"  
>He didn't answer right away, silently looking towards the horizon. Then he turned around and wrapped his hands around Elsa, kissing her brow. "Okay," He said. Elsa rested her head against his chest.<br>"Have you heard anything from the captain of the guards?" Zephyr asked. Elsa sighed and shook her head. It had been weeks since the festival and after Zephyr told Elsa about Dario appearing to him she had ordered the kingdom searched for foreigners. But the best efforts had proven fruitless. Where ever they were hiding it was very good.

Every day that past Zephyr got a little more anxious. He never left Elsa's side and he felt confident with her, but he wouldn't feel safe until he knew Dario and his men had been found. Kai had suggested that it was possible Dario left if he couldn't find a way to get to Elsa. Zephyr didn't even waste a second pondering this possibility. There was no way Dario would give up chasing him down. But he couldn't blame him. If anyone had hurt Elsa he would tear the earth part to seek his retribution.

"What are you thinking about?" Elsa asked. Zephyr blinked, rousing from his thoughts.  
>"A lot of things," He said gently. Elsa frowned at his answer making him chuckle, "I'm thinking about my past, about us, where Dario could be. Does that answer satisfy you my lady?" He said with a faint grin on his lips. Elsa let a smile slid into her face and nodded, "It's a start," Elsa stretched up to kiss him but before she could…<p>

"ELSA!" A cry from the hallway interrupted them.

"Oh no…" Elsa said with a sigh her heart falling instantly at the voice.  
>"She's still mad?" Zephyr asked.<br>"Of course, I've broken my promise, she's not going to let that go any time soon."

The door Elsa's room flew open with a bang. One strawberry blonde princess stormed into the room, her eyes fierce. The cold demeanour hanging around her made it seem she had the ice powers and not her sister.

"Elsa it's been five weeks. You promised it would only be two!" Anna said folding her hands.  
>"Anna, I know but you have to understand…"<br>"That there is some crazy group of thieves out for his blood." She jabbed a finger in Zephyr's direction, "Oh, I get that. What I don't get is why the gates are closed and I can't go out."  
>"It's not safe."<br>"You promised we'd never shut the gates again,"  
>"I know…"<br>"Then _why are they closed!"_

Elsa looked torn. "I'm just trying to keep you safe,"  
>"I've tried to be tolerant. I've put up with it this long but I can't stand another day inside,"<br>"Please, just a few more days,"  
>"You said that last week,"<br>"Anna you have to understand I'm doing this to…"  
>"Elsa, I get it." Anna interrupted holding up her hand. She softened her voice a bit, "I do, but I can't take this. It reminds me too much of…" She trailed off but Elsa knew what she was talking about.<br>"Anna, believe this is the last thing I want. But I'd rather stay hidden that put you at risk,"

"Today's Cliff's and Bluda's anniversary. Kristoff and I are supposed to go visit," Anna said with a hopeful voice, "Please let us go."  
>"Anna…"<br>"We'll take as many guards as you want," She said clapping her hands together, pleading. Elsa shook her head sadly, "You can't,"  
>"But…"<br>"No, Anna's it's too much of a risk,"  
>"But Elsa," Anna looked close to tears. Elsa looked even more distraught. She opened her mouth to say something but Anna turned sharply on her heels. Elsa started to follow her but Zephyr put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Maybe you should give her some time to cool off," He said. Elsa sighed knowing he was right. Anna would be inconsolable right now. She'd give her a few hours before trying to talk to her again.

"I'm sorry," Zephyr said, "The last thing I want was to cause strife between you two,"  
>"It's not your fault,"<br>"But it is. The only reason you're in danger is because of me,"  
>"I know you never meant for this to happen,"<br>"I just wish there was more I could do,"

"Hey, we'll find them." Elsa said slipping her hand into his.  
>"I'm starting to doubt that. If there hasn't been any sign of them by now then what are the chances…"<br>"Don't think like that," Elsa said, "Thinking negative thoughts like that isn't going to help anyone right now."  
>Zephyr bit his lip but nodded, "Amazing,"<br>"What?"  
>"You are. Despite everything going on you still manage to be remarkably calm,"<br>"Well if I'm not, then who will,"

"Come here," he hugged her, holding her head against his chest. Elsa closed her eye leaning into the embrace. Zephyr pressed a kiss to her hair, lingering there, breathing in her scent.  
>"We're okay, aren't we?" Elsa asked quietly.<br>"…Why would you ask that?"  
>"You're still not yourself,"<br>Zephyr remained quiet for a few seconds, "I know. It just…I spent years burring what happened to the furthest corner of my mind. For it to have come back all at once, it's…jarring. It makes me realise how much I've changed. I'm not the same person I was when Emma died. I don't even think I'm the same person who you met in the river."  
>"Oh?"<br>"That Zephyr would have just bolted when Dario first showed and admittedly I almost did. Just going where the wind took me. It's what I'm always done. It's what felt most natural to me."  
>"What made you stay?"<br>"You know what made me stay," He said looking her in the eye. The corner of Elsa's lips turned up the faintest sign of a smile. "Well, I'm glad you did."

* * *

><p>"Anna you shouldn't do this," Kristoff said in a fierce whisper as he threw a rucksack over the wall of the gardens.<br>"We'll only be gone for a few hours. They'll never know we're missing."  
>"Someone might miss you, and if Elsa finds out I took you out of the castle-"<br>"She won't find out,"  
>"It's not safe."<br>"You are going,"  
>"Yes, I am going alone," Kristoff said. Sven snorted, "Sorry bud, we can't go out the gates and I can't get you over the wall,"<br>"We keep wasting time arguing when we could be half way there already,"  
>"There is no we. It's too dangerous for you leave the castle."<br>"But you're still going to alone. If you are going then I'm going."  
>"I have to go. Cliff and Bulda raised me,"<br>"And I'm your girlfriend. I should be there too,"

"Anna,"  
>"Kristoff," They glared at each other for several seconds.<br>"Look we can stand here staring at each other all day, or we can leave and be back before dinner," Anna said.  
>"I don't want to risk anything happening to you," Kristoff said adamantly.<br>"Yet, you're willing to put yourself at risk,"  
>"I'm not as high profile as you,"<br>"You're the Royal Ice Harvester, that's an official title,"  
>"Yeah but it's not Princess. Sorry Anna you're staying,"<br>"You're dating the Princess, that makes you just as valuable a target as the princess herself." Anna retorted.

"Hi guys!" Olaf popped up from nowhere, "I heard you talking about going to see the trolls? Can we leave the castle again? Oh boy!" Olaf hopped around the pair excitedly.  
>"Olaf, you can't come," Kristoff said.<br>"Awww, why not?" The snowman asked with large, sad eyes. He looked between Kristoff and Anna, "Oh, wait. Is it a date thing with just the two of you,"  
>"Yes it is," Anna said before Kristoff could speak, "It's going to be all couple stuff so you wouldn't like it,"<br>Kristoff glared at her while she beamed from ear to ear. He had to take her along now.  
>"If it's couple stuff are Elsa and Zephyr going to?"<br>"No Olaf, they don't know," Anna said. Kristoff said still glaring at her and started to pull the bag in her hands. Anna pulled back not wanting to be left behind. They started a whispered argument that involved a lot of hand gestures and eye rolls.  
>"Well you should tell them. I'll go for you!" Olaf said cheerfully.<br>"Sure Olaf," Kristoff replied, not really listening to the snowman. At the same time in clicked in Anna's and Kristoff's brain what Olaf said. Their head's snapped around looking for the snowman. They spotted him just entering the castle. The pair sprinted after him. Kristoff got to him first, tackling him to the ground. But in the process his head flew off, rolling across the ground.

Anna and Kristoff watched in horror as his head came to rest at the feet of one head maid. "Princess, Kristoff?" Gerda asked, "Is everything okay?" She asked picking up Olaf's head.  
>"Hi Gerda!" The snowman said happily. He grinned up at her, while his body waved from under Kristoff. "Do you know where Elsa and Zephyr are?"<br>"In her majesty's study I believe,"  
>"Oh good, I have something…"<p>

Before he could continue Anna sweep him out of her hands, "Thanks for catching him," She said merrily, "We won't want him to lose his head. It's kind of important. We'll see you later Gerda," Anna and Kristoff disappeared around the corner, each holding part of Olaf's body. Once they were back by Sven they put the snowman together.  
>"Alright, Olaf you can with us,"<br>"Us?" Kristoff interrupted,  
>"Give it up Kristoff I'm coming. There's no way you can stop me,"<br>"Oh yeah, how are you going to get over the wall without my help,"  
>"Just watch me," She took a running start at the wall trying to grab the top. She missed by several inches and fell back to the ground with a solid 'thud'.<br>"So, you're not coming," Kristoff said with a nod, "Neither are you Olaf,"  
>"Aww, but Anna said-"<br>"If Anna can get over the wall then she'll bring you," Kristoff ran at the wall grabbed the top, pulling himself up. He waved to Anna, Olaf and Sven before jumping down the other side. He picked up the bag he threw down earlier and trotted off. He didn't get to far before he something fall behind him. He turned around to see Anna drop down Olaf before she jumped from the wall herself.

"What? How?" He sputtered.  
>"Sven helped me up," Anna said looking extremely pleased with herself.<br>"Traitorous reindeer," Kristoff muttered under his breath.  
>"Well come on, let go!" Olaf said taking the lead.<br>"We'll be fine," Anna said walking next to him, "What's the worst that could happen?"  
>"Famous last words," Kristoff replied.<p>

* * *

><p>That afternoon Elsa and Zephyr walked into the kitchens, which were oddly empty. Kai and Gerda were there along with four other kitchen hands and the head chef. The kitchen doubled as the central hub for the servants, being the place where most converged when they won't working. It was strange for it to this scant.<br>"Berde could you prepare two mugs of hot chocolate?" Elsa asked.  
>"Of course your majesty," The chef said walking to the storeroom for the necessary ingredients.<br>"For you and Zephyr?" Gerda asked.  
>"No, the second mug is for Anna. She's not very happy with me at the moment, she"<br>The small group of servants shared a look, which didn't go unnoticed by the queen.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Am...your majesty..."Gerda started to say, "The princess is..."  
>"The princess is what?" Elsa asked, her voice dangerously steady.<br>"She's not in the castle," Gerda said.

"What do you mean my sister is not _in_ the castle?!" Elsa said, Gerda winced at the way her voice rose.  
>"I'm sorry your majesty, we didn't noticed she, Olaf and Kristoff were gone until an hour ago," Kai said<br>"First of all, how could you not notice they were gone. And secondly why I'm now being told of this,"  
>"We wanted to search for them properly before alerting you. We didn't want you to be concerned if it was a false alarm,"<br>"Well, it isn't a false alarm was it!"  
>"Elsa calm down," Zephyr said.<br>"I will not! My little sister is gone, if something happened to her-."  
>"Nothing's going to happen to her, she and Kristoff probably just went up to the valley," Zephyr said firmly. "I'll go out right now and look from them. I'll find them. I promise."<br>"Zephyr,"  
>"Don't worry. I will find them." He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before he ran to the nearest window and jumped out. He made the winds catch him a foot from the ground and lift him into the air. As fast as he could he raced to the north mountain.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before he reached the Valley of the Living Rock. "Anna! Kristoff! Olaf!" He shouted. The rocks in the area all started to shake and popped up at the trolls all looked towards him.<br>"Hey it's the wind guy!" One of the trolls said. Zephyr had been here once before with Kristoff.  
>"Everyone, where's Anna and Kristoff?" He asked. Cliff stepped forward.<br>"They left a while ago, why?" He said. Zephyr swore to himself.  
>"They didn't return the castle,"<br>"Oh no," Bulda said with a gasp, "You don't think anything bad happened to them,"  
>"I don't know," Zephyr said.<br>"We'll search the mountain for them!" Cliff said loudly. "Come everyone, let's move," He curled into a sphere and started to roll quickly over the ground. The others followed his lead. Zephyr was about to take to the air again but a voice stopped him.  
>"Zephyr, wait a moment," He turned around.<br>"Pabbie? What is it?" He moved in front of the elder troll.  
>"My boy, there is a storm coming,"<br>"Then I should go find Anna and Kristoff before it hits. We won't find them in a storm,"  
>"The storm of which I speak is no natural weather,"<p>

Zephyr stiffed before getting to his knees, "What's going to happen?"  
>"Of that, I can't be sure. You control the winds and only you can change to winds of the storm,"<br>"What am I supposed to do?"  
>"You already know what to do,"<br>"No I don't. I don't understand,"  
>"Zephyr, the winds can be or enemy or it can be your ally, you just have to figure out which way to push. But you must be careful not to push too far in any one direction. The wind can be fickle thing. You mustn't regret the choices you made, or you'll come to fear your choices to come,"<p>

Zephyr wanted to stay and figure out what he was saying but the pressing need to find Anna and Kristoff forced him his feet. "Thanks, I think," He said before taking to the sky. He searched the mountain for hours until well after sun down. After it became to dark to see and the trolls found nothing in their own search he returned to the castle feeling dejected. He was lothing seeing Elsa. How was he going to face her?

He walked into the kitchen were Elsa was sitting with Gerda. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps. The pained look on her face tore him part.  
>"Elsa, I-"<p>

"Your majesty," A guard ran into the room, "There's a man at the gates and he has Olaf with him,"  
>"Olaf?" Elsa turned to him.<br>"He's asking for Zephyr, said his name was Raymond,"

Zephyr was off with a gust of wind.

He flew straight to the gates and grabbed the young man by collar.  
>"Where are they?" He yelled. A snark laughter was the reply.<br>"We haven't seen each other in years amigo, and that's how you greet me?"

* * *

><p>And it has begun.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh man, we keep getting closer to the end. Things get intense this chapter.

* * *

><p>"You look stressed amigo, qué pasa?"<br>"Qué es lo que me pasa? The only thing wrong with me is you."  
>"Amigo, you wound me, everyone was so excited to see you again,"<br>"The feeling is not mutual,"  
>"Shame,"<p>

"Don't play with me," Zephyr said. Raymond chuckled again.  
>"Aww, but Zeph you know how much I love a good game,"<br>"Ray I swear if you don't tell me right now where they are I'll drop you," Zephyr gripped his collar tighter and hovered higher in the air.  
>"That's a bit dark, isn't it Zeph? I don't want us to fight. I'm here to take you to the princess and the ice harvester," He said, "I even brought the weird snowman as a sign of good will,"<br>"If you want to show your good will you could have brought all of them,"

"You can jabber all you want amigo, or we can go,"  
>Zephyr slowed lowered them back to earth, letting go of Ray when they touched the ground. The young men straighten his shirt and brushed some dirt off his shoulder.<br>"Olaf are you okay?" Zephyr asked the snowman who had been quietly standing a few feet away. He nodded. Zephyr looked at Ray for any signs of rebuff but he just shrugged. Zephyr approached the snowman, stooping down so they were on the same level.  
>"What happened to you guys?" Zephyr asked.<br>"They ambushed us returning from the Valley of the Living Rocks. They took us to some boats, and put Anna and Kristoff on one and me on another. Then this guy brought me here,"  
>"Anna and Kristoff?"<br>"They were okay the last time I saw them,"  
>"And you?"<br>"I have all my pieces in order," He said managing a smile. Zephyr nodded solemnly. He'd been hoping Olaf would have an idea where they were keeping Anna and Kristoff, but obviously Dario had thought this out to the letter, leaving no other option for Zephyr.

The sound of hurried footsteps made Zephyr turn around. Elsa was running towards them with Gerda, Kai and several others a few paces behind her. Zephyr saw the look in Elsa's eyes and moved to intercept her. She grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from running, she struggled against his grip.

"Where's Anna?" She cried, tears in her eyes, "What did he do with Anna?" Snow was swirling around her and ice growing in the wake of her steps. Her powers were on the brink of spiralling out of control.  
>"Elsa, you have to calm down," Zephyr said trying to hold her back.<br>"Where's Anna?" She asked again.  
>"I don't know, but I'm going with him to get her,"<br>"What?"  
>"He offered to take me to Anna and Kristoff,"<br>"Zephyr you know tha–"  
>"That's it's a trap. I know. But I also know how Dario thinks, he's going to waiting for me and I'll be ready,"<p>

"I'm coming with you," Elsa said adamantly.  
>"No, you're not,"<br>"You can't tell me what to do," She snapped.  
>"Elsa, you're too emotional, too worried about Anna to control your powers properly. You'll only be a danger to yourself right now and I'm not going to put you in harm's way. I already got Anna and Kristoff in trouble, I will not do the same with you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Also, I think Ray won't take me to Anna and Kristoff unless I'm alone."<p>

"But…" Elsa started to protest and her powers reacted, the ice at her feet growing rapidly. Her hands made frost spread over Zephyr's cloak. She snatched her hands back in panic. Zephyr took her hands in his.  
>"Hey, look at me," he said gently. She met his eyes. "Deep breath, nice and slow," She followed his instruction taking a deep breath and let it out slowly.<br>"Remember keep calm," He said kissing her brow lightly, "You control your powers, not the other way around," He whispered to her. He took a step back and smiled at her before he turned walking to towards Ray.

"Zephyr," She ran forward and grabbed his hand; "Promise me," She turned her gaze down to prevent him from seeing the tears in her eyes. Her voice dropped so soft Zephyr didn't hear all of what she said but he did hear 'come back'. He cupped a hand under her chin, lifting her head upwards until their eyes meet. "We'll all be back and we can have some hot chocolate together."  
>"Promise me," She said in small voice.<br>"Don't worry about me, just make sure you have that chocolate ready," He said with a wink. He kissed her, lingering for a few seconds, wishing that he wouldn't have to pull back. But he did turning away from the gaze of those ice blue eyes.

Ray was leaning against the gate looking board. "Finished your goodbyes?" He asked.  
>"I didn't tell her goodbye. I'll be seeing her again in a few hours,"<br>"You sure about that?" Ray asked defiantly. Zephyr levelled a glare at him.  
>"I'm positive,"<br>Ray shrugged, "Whatever, let's go," Ray walked out of the castle yard with Zephyr following close behind.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"Were you always this impatient Zeph?"  
>"I told you I'm not in the mood for games,"<br>"Shame, I was going to suggest we have a checkers match for old times' sake,"  
>"Raymond, you think this funny?"<p>

Ray turned around so he was walking backwards placing his hands behind his head in causal gesture. "Funny, no. Funny isn't the word. It's more along the lines of…entertaining."  
>Zephyr folded a fist and took a deep breath to stop himself from punching the boy right then there.<br>"But if you want funny, I could do this," Ray suddenly turned and took off. Before Zephyr could react he had disappear down a street. He swore and ran after him. He managed to turn the corner in time to see Ray's feet flit down another street. He picked up the pace going as fast as he could. He struggled to keep up when suddenly felt like he could smack himself on the head. He had to be a moron to not think of using his powers sooner. He took off the ground the winds spiralling around him.

When Ray looked over his shoulder and saw Zephyr flying after him he let out a laugh and pushed himself even harder, managing to keep Zephyr from closing the gap right away. He stayed out of reach for a few more minutes but running back alleys and narrow streets where he knew Zephyr couldn't move at full speed. He reached the docks running down a pier. In the open space of the docks Zephyr narrowed the distance, just as he was about to grab him Ray jumped off the dock. Zephyr flipped over in the air to stop himself and saw Ray had jumped into a boat. He flew down and pinned him to the deck.

"What the hell was that?" He snarled.  
>"Hey Zephyr," A voice said. Zephyr leapt to his feet and saw there were four guys around him. The one who spoke was a short, thick blonde hair man with a thick beard. He smiled cheerfully at Zephyr, "It's good to see you again,"<br>"Wish I could say the same, Felix." Zephyr replied.  
>"You remember my name. I'm honoured."<br>Felix had been one of the sub leaders under José when Zephyr had been part of the gang. He probably was one of Dario's right hand men now.  
>"Where's Dario? And Anna and Kristoff,"<br>"Dario sends his apologies that he couldn't be here himself. He had more pressing matters to attend to." 'More pressing matters?' What could that mean? "As for your friends, that's why you're on this boat. We'll take you them. We wanted to make sure we didn't have any unwanted guests at the party."

Zephyr nodded, understanding. The boat was to stop anyone from the castle from following them. But he was shocked that Dario wasn't here. Dario no doubt put all this together, so why wasn't he here. That part didn't make sense. Zephyr stood at the stern in silence watching the other guys closely. He knew any moment they could turn on him, but they seemed liked they didn't care that he was there.

"Are we almost there?" Zephyr asked. They'd been sailing for a while. By the stars Zephyr knew sunrise was a few hours away.  
>"Don't worry amigo, it isn't much further." Felix said. Zephyr bit his lips and set to searching the coastline for a sign of…anything really. He had no idea where they could have taken Anna and Kristoff.<p>

"Amigo, look there," Ray said suddenly pointing to the trees. Zephyr could just see a fire between the trunks. "They're waiting for you there," Felix said. The others on deck were all watching him closely.  
>"Just like that?" Zephyr asked.<br>"Just like that," Felix said. Zephyr took to the air, hovering over the boat for a moment watching for any discretion from them. No one moved so he took of. He landed by the fire, seeing it was in front a cave. He took a few cautious steps forward. He looked around and spotted Anna and Kristoff tied up at the very back of the cave. He ran over to them.

"Hold on guys," He said running over.  
>"Zephyr, no it's a trap," Anna yelled. As soon as he was inside a thick net dropped over the opening of the cave and from every side men appeared. In the dark he couldn't tell how many there were. Three jumped him at the same time. He flew up to avoid the attack but the low roof of the cave keep him within reach of their strikes. Someone grabbed his ankles and pulled, he slammed onto the ground. He gasped as the wind knocked from his lungs. A blow landed on his stomach before he could take a breath. He could hear Anna and Kristoff yelling for him. More blows came from every side. He covered his head trying to ward off the kicks.<br>"Stop!" Anna cried. Her voice reminded of Elsa's and he remembered his promise to her, that he would bring back Anna and Kristoff.

He let out a cry and the winds erupted around him, throwing back his attackers. He didn't give them a chance to regain the advantage. The air in the cave swirled around him quickly, putting him in the centre of his own gale. The dust and dirt was picked up making it impossible to see in the already dim light. Using that to his advantage Zephyr moved over to Kristoff, quickly trying to untie the ropes around his wrist. He'd loosened the knot but something caught him in the jaw and he stumbled back. He blinked stars out of his eyes as someone grabbed him from behind.

Zephyr twisted forward, pulling the person with him. He threw him over his shoulder, into another attacker. The pair fell to the ground. But four guys suddenly surrounded Zephyr. He lifted his hands ready to fight. Two kicked at the same time. He jumped out of the way and blocked a punch from another guy. Grabbing the hand that almost punched him he pulled his attacker forward, at the same time his left hand flew forward, the air twisting around his wrist.

The flat of his palm hit the guy in the centre of his chest and flew backwards from a combination of the strike and the wind. The attacker hit the wall and slumped to the ground. Zephyr didn't have time to congratulate himself. He rolled out of the way as another person lunged at him. He came up right in front one of the attackers and Zephyr's right fist smashed into his jaw. The person stumbled back dazed.

Zephyr pivoted on his left heel, spinning around and lashing out with his right leg, as his right leg touched the ground his left came up with a second kick, knocking another guy out. Zephyr cried out as he was pulled back by his cloak. A hand wrapped around his neck from behind squeezing hard. He gasped for air but none came. His hands flailed back trying to grab the person behind him. He couldn't get hold of anything.

The edges of his vision were going dark. Shit. He struggled harder but it was no use. His chest screamed for air. He tried to use the winds but it only swirled around them. Suddenly the hand was gone and he fell to the ground sucking in the sweet air.  
>"Zephyr," A voice said close to his ear. He felt soft hands help him sit up. His vision cleared. Anna was crouching from of him.<br>"Anna…but…"  
>"You managed to loosen Kristoff's ropes enough from him to get out," Zephyr looked around and saw Kristoff fighting off the remaining attackers. Zephyr took a deep breath and got his feet running to Kristoff aid.<p>

He funnelled the air around his hands making a sphere of compressed air. He threw it towards someone about the hit Kristoff from behind. The orb hit him in the back and knocked him off his feet. Kristoff landed a powerful punch to another, who dropped to the ground unconscious. Zephyr kicked one more in the jaw and then the gut finishing him off with an air blast into the wall.

Kristoff and Zephyr turned in a circle looking for more attackers. But no one other than Anna was standing. Kristoff let out a sigh and put his hands on his knees. "We got them all," he said.  
>"Something's wrong," Zephyr said quickly counting the number of unconscious men on the ground. "Only six guys. That doesn't add up. There were over fifty guys in the group when I left. Why would Dario only have six attack me?"<br>"Maybe he thought that was enough," Anna said.  
>"First he isn't here and now this. It's just not adding up."<br>"It's over now. We can go home," Kristoff said. Zephyr smiled at the thought of sipping hit chocolate next to Elsa.  
>"Yeah, home…" Zephyr stopped in his tracks. He spun around and took a good look at the guys on the floor and he swore violently.<p>

"I'm an idiot!" He yelled.  
>"What?" Anna asked.<br>Zephyr didn't answer running to the entrance and pulled on the net trying to pull it off the entrance.  
>"Zephyr what is it?" Kristoff asked concerned.<br>"These guys, none of them are high up in the gang's hierarchy, or they won't the last I knew them,"  
>"That's important?"<br>"The higher up you were, the more important jobs you were given to do. Don't you think going after the guy who killed four members of the gang, one of whom happened to be the old leader, and another who was the girlfriend of the present leader would be important?"  
>Anna and Kristoff gasped when realisation hit them. Kristoff instantly rushed next to Zephyr and helped him get rid of the net.<br>"Don't you think they could have moved up? It has been years since you were with these guys," Anna said, the worry in her voice evident.  
>"They could have, but Dario, even if he wasn't going to be here himself, would have sent someone he was close to. The highest ranking person I've seen is Felix and Ray, but there are still a handful of persons who are higher than them." He and Kristoff pulled the net away. "These, guys didn't even have weapons. It's like they wanted us to get away."<p>

The three of them ran outside but Zephyr fell forward landing hard. Anna and Kristoff grabbed him under the arms and helped him to his feet.  
>"Are you okay?" Kristoff said. He nodded, but now that they were in the light of the fire they could see he had some serious looking wounds. There was a gash at his hair line that was bleeding down the left side of his face. He was limping and dark bruises littered his body.<br>"You're not okay," Anna exclaimed. She bent down and ripped the hem of her dress But Zephyr stopped her.  
>"We don't have time," he said, "We have to get back to the castle,"<p>

"But we're still hours away by boat" Kristoff said remembering how long he and Anna been in the boat while being brought here.  
>"We've not going by boat," Zephyr said grabbed Anna's and Kristoff's hands. The winds lifted them into the air quickly carrying them above the tree line.<p>

Kristoff and Anna paled when they saw how high they were going, "Zephyr, we're pretty high," She said. They'd been flying with Zephyr a few times, but he never took them this high before.  
>"The winds are faster up here," He answered. Luckily the winds were with him today, literally. He found a powerful gust heading towards Arendelle. He tightens his grip on Anna and Kristoff . He took a deep breath before allowing himself to get angry and letting his fear fester in his mind. It was easy, for once being angry, and afraid was working in his favour. The winds shot them forward so fast Anna and Kristoff had to close their eyes against the cold air but Zephyr didn't. His face was locked in a determined expression.<p>

'_Hold on, Elsa.' _

* * *

><p>And the tension builds. What's happening back in Arendelle?<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you all are ready for this chapter.

* * *

><p>Zephyr landed in the courtyard, Anna and Kristoff stumbled a few steps as their feet touched. There won't any guards around, which was the first bad sign. The sky was still dark, but to the east there were the faint signs of the sun rise.<br>"I don't like this," Anna said in a low voice.  
>"You two say here, I'm going inside,"<br>"We're not going to leave you alone," Kristoff said.

Zephyr turned to them, "You two already got captured once for today. I'd rather not double that number."  
>"You can't just expect us to sit back and wait," Anna said in an urgent tone.<br>"I'm not, go into town and find every guard and solider you can."  
>"That sounds like a good idea," Kristoff said, he took Anna's hand and pulled her towards the gate.<br>"Zephyr, be safe, and make sure Elsa's alright," Anna said. Zephyr nodded.

He turned and walked towards the main entrance. His footsteps were crunching in the light layer of later winter power. A few feet from the doors he raised his hands and blew open them open with a powerful gust. He flew inside hovering a few feet off the ground. As soon as he was inside all his hair stood on end. Suddenly he heard a scream. He did a one eighty to see and Anna and Kristoff trying to fight of a ground of men. Zephyr swore. They'd being hiding in the snow by the gates.

Zephyr was suddenly surround but ten, no fifteen men. All of them carrying cross bows. "It's about time you got back." A voice said.  
>'<em>Yep, this seems more like what Dario would do,'<em> He thought. The winds around him swirled.  
>"Not so fast wind boy, I'd think about my next move carefully it I were you,"<br>Zephyr turned to the voice.  
>"Arlo," He said instantly recognising the boy. Arlo was Dario's best friend and closes confidant. Even when Zephyr and Dario had been close, Arlo was always a bit closer to him.<br>"Tie him up quickly," Arlo said, two guys started to secure his hands and feet. He resisted but Arlo shook the cross bow in his hands. Once done Zephyr quickly assessed his situation. His hands were tied tightly behind his back. There was a shackle bounding his feet, by the foot of chain between his ankles he guessed they wanted him to walk, but he wasn't going to be running. And no doubt if he tried to use his powers every crossbow would be fired on him. Maybe if he was fast enough he could dodge, or redirect them, but at such a close range, that would be a big 'maybe'. He didn't want to risk anything until he knew…  
>"Where's Elsa?"<br>"The queen? She's waiting for you in the throne room," Arlo said with a shrug, "You want to see her?"  
>Zephyr didn't answer.<br>"I'll take your silence as a yes," Arlo said with a small grin playing on his lips. Zephyr would have liked nothing more that to punch it right off. Arlo always loved others suffering. Behind him he could hear Anna and Kristoff being brought closer. From the sounds they were struggling. Anna let go a string of very un-princess like words that almost made Zephyr smile at her spunk.

"Arlo, qué hacer con estos dos?" asked one of the guys who had recaptured the pair.  
>"Póngalos con los otros," Arlo answered quickly. Zephyr's brain took a moment to process their rapid exchange. But lucky he'd not forgotten all his Spanish. 'Put them with the otros,' that's what Arlo had said. He assumed the 'others' was everyone from the castle. He watched as they pushed Anna and Kristoff down the hall. Kristoff caught his eyes and mouthed 'sorry'. Zephyr gave his head a quick shake and mouthed back 'keep safe'.<p>

"Let's go amigo," Arlo said. Zephyr felt a crossbow press against his back for a moment.  
>"Alright, I'm moving," He said walking forward slowly. He didn't walk too fast in an attempt to see where they were taking Anna and Kristoff, but they turned off in another direction to go the throne room. Zephyr made to sure to take a mental note of the hallway he'd last seen them.<p>

"How'd you do it?" He asked.  
>"Do what?" Arlo asked.<br>"Take the castle. There's no sign of a fight or anything. What did you?"  
>Arlo laughed. "Zeph, you're smarter than that. You know what we did, we used to do it for us,"<br>"A fantasmo," He said simply. A fantasmo, a ghost. The name they gave to the person who would sneak into building. He had done it many times while he was with them.  
>"Let me guess, was it Gomez?"<br>"Good guess amigo," Arlo said with a nod.  
>"He slipped in…and then what? It still doesn't explain how all of you got in,"<br>"Zephyr, you disappoint me. You should figure it out."  
>Zephyr paused in thought and it hit him, "A hostage," He said.<br>"Give the man a prize," Arlo said grinning.  
>"It was Elsa, wasn't it? Gomez, somehow got to Elsa and threatened her life,"<br>"You'd be surprised how quickly the guards threw down their weapons when they saw knife to their queen's throat. Even when she was ordering them to attack. They literally lined up so we could tie them up, the servants too."

Zephyr gritted his teeth. He should have never left Elsa's side.  
>"Elsa isn't some push over. How'd you manage with her powers,"<br>"We tried to be prepared, got some sturdy winter wear," For the first time he noticed they were all wearing heavy fur lined cloaks, "but it still wasn't easy. She froze quite a bit before we finally got her…to calm down," He chuckled as he said the last part.  
>"If you hurt Elsa, I'll–"<br>"Amigo, you are in no place to be making threats,"  
>Zephyr bit his tongue, barely able to restrain himself. But he was suddenly sobered as they turned a corner and the temperature dropped. The walls, floor and ceiling were covered in ice. In the air there were snowflakes suspended by an ethereal force.<p>

He stopped dead when he saw this. He'd never seen Elsa's powers unleashed to this extent.  
>"She's something, eh amigo?" Arlo said sounding almost in awe. "You're powers never could do something permanent like this,"<br>Zephyr didn't say anything but he did agree with him. His powers were powerful, but fleeting. Any storm or wind he created could be destructive, yes, but only for a short while. This was on a whole other level of what he was capable of.  
>"Don't you want to see her?" Arlo said when he hadn't moved, "I bet she's dying to see you,"<br>Zephyr stepped forward taking careful steps on the ice. The doors to the throne room were frozen over; it took four guys to push them open.

As soon as they were open Zephyr saw someone sitting on the throne. The person was smiling at him. The person wasn't Elsa.  
>"Dario," Zephyr said.<br>"Hey amigo, it's good to see you face to face," He said.  
>"Where's Elsa?" He said pacing forward. His voice went up a pitch against his will.<br>"Relax amigo," Dario said with that smile on his lips, "She's right here," He looked to his left and Zephyr followed his gaze. He saw five men standing in a semi circle but he wasn't concerned with them, he was concerned with the person sitting on the ground, her hands and feet in shackles, a gag in her mouth. He noticed her right forearm was bandaged, but there was a dark red stain on the white gauze. Zephyr felt anger surge inside him.

"I didn't want to have to use such crude manners of restraints, but she wouldn't behave otherwise."  
>Dario said.<br>"And her arm?" He asked trying to control himself. Zephyr could feel the air moving around, he tried to stop it but at this point it was beyond his control.  
>"Gomez did that; to prove to the guards he meant business. Don't worry, it's not deep, it shouldn't even scar." Dario said. Zephyr glared at him for several more seconds, then he met Elsa's eyes, and he tried to ask her if she was okay with saying anything. She much have understood because she gave the tiniest nod of her head.<p>

"Zephyr the wind," Arlo warned.  
>"What are you going to do about?" Zephyr snapped no longer caring what they did to him, once he got Elsa to safety first.<br>"Don't make me use this," Arlo said aiming the crossbow at him.  
>"Doesn't Dario want to kill me?" Zephyr said in a mocking voice.<p>

"I wanted to kill you?" Dario suddenly asked. Zephyr turned his attention back to the boy sitting on the throne.  
>"That's news to me," Dario continued.<br>"What?" Zephyr asked confused, "Then why do all this?"  
>"Oh, I want to make you suffer, don't doubt that," Dario said, the calm smile from before now gone. "I want you to feel every bit of pain you caused me that night," Dario turned his attention to Elsa, "And you will suffer," Zephyr bit his lip struggling to think of a plan of action. "But whether you're dead or alive but the time I'm done is no concern to me. In fact I'd rather you be alive, so you can live in with the pain I've been living with,"<br>"You know I didn't want her to die, I loved her too,"  
>"Don't lie, like hell you did, if you loved her so much then how have to been tripping around enjoying yourself, finding new girls to replace her," Dario glared at Elsa. Elsa for her worth glared right back.<br>"No one could replace her. It torn me apart just as much it did you, maybe more so,"  
>"Well, let's find out if you care about this queen as much as you did Emma," Dario gestured to the men around Elsa. Fear shot through Zephyr as he watched Elsa being forced to her feet.<p>

"No, no!" He yelled. "Stop! Don't touch her!" The winds speed up, turning the snow in the air.  
>"Zephyr, stop the wind," Arlo warned. Zephyr didn't listen. He ran forward, knocking over one of the men guard him. He went straight towards Elsa, but didn't even get half way across the room.<p>

Pain erupted in his left leg and he hit the ground hard. Pain blurred his vision, disorientating him. But he knew that happened. He didn't have to look at his calf to know there was an arrow piercing it. He could hear Elsa's muffled cries. He took a breath, filling his lungs with the cold, bitter air. It helped clear his head. He looked up to see Elsa trying to get to him.

Dario looked between the two of them and smiled. "Let her go," he said. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at him. Even Elsa turned towards him.  
>"Dario…" one of the men started,<br>"I said let her go, let her go to him," He said in an even voice. Zephyr stared at him. Dario smirked at him. What was he up to?

One of the men started to undo Elsa's restrains. Arlo ran over towards Dario.  
>"What are you doing? What about her powers?" he asked.<br>"She won't use her powers, or her precious Zephyr might get another arrow," He said looking at Elsa. She glared at him as the binds at her hands feel away and then those at her feet. "And remember he's not the only person I have," Dario said with a smirk.

Elsa didn't move for a few seconds after her gag was undone, waiting to see if anyone would stop her. She took one step towards Zephyr, then another and she was running. She closed the distance between her and Zephyr almost instantly, sliding the last few feet across the ice. As soon as she was next to him the rest of the room fell away. She helped him sit up and hugged him. Zephyr wished his hands weren't tied, so he could return the gesture. Still he tried to get as close as possible to her.

"I'm sorry I let this happen," She whispered to him.  
>"Don't apologise," He said. He tucked his head into the crook of her neck, "This is my fault. I should have been here,"<br>"Anna?" Elsa asked.  
>"I saved her and Kristoff, but that was just a diversion to get me away from you," He said quickly, "But when we got back here they were captured again. I'm sorry,"<br>"Was she hurt?"  
>"No, they didn't touch her. She didn't have any injures the last time I saw her,"<br>"Do you know where they are?"  
>"They were taking them towards the east wing last I saw,"<br>Elsa looked towards his leg; the lower part of his pants was bloodied. He realised where her gaze was. He nudged her. "It's not as bad as it looks he said."  
>"You have an arrow in your leg," She said, "How is that not bad?"<br>"It could be two," He said trying to smile. She didn't return the gesture.  
>"Not the right time?" He asked. She didn't answer, she face serious. Zephyr looked her in the eye and said. "I promise I'll get you out of this,"<p>

"Zephyr…"  
>"That's enough," Dario said suddenly. Before Zephyr could brink Elsa was pulled away from him. Two men held her by the hands, but she pulled and kicked. He saw a burst of frost and the next thing he knew there was a sharp object against the back of his neck. Elsa stopped moving.<br>"I'd control that ice, your majesty," Dario said standing, walking towards Elsa. "Not unless you want an arrow to go through his throat. Believe I'd much rather have him see you die than the other way around," He stopped in front of Elsa.

"Let me ask you something your majesty, do you love him?" Dario asked in a quiet voice. Elsa didn't answer, glowered at him. Dario narrowed his eyes and flicked a hand towards Zephyr. Pain burst his leg as a second arrow entered his leg. This time the shaft didn't go all the way though and he could feel the bard piercing the muscle. But the pain in his leg was nothing to the pain in his heart as he heard Elsa's anguished cry.

"You'd answer quicker unless you want another arrow to join that pair,"  
>"Yes, I love him," Elsa gasp, tears running down her cheeks. "Please, don't hurt him again,"<br>"That remains in your hands," Dario replied. "So you love him?"  
>"I just told you," She snapped angrily. Dario snapped his hands and Zephyr let out another cry as a third arrow entered his flesh. Elsa broke down screaming for him to stop.<br>"Watch that attitude your majesty. I hope you don't speak to all your guest like that,"  
>Elsa bit her tongue to stop another lashing comment from escaping.<br>"Do you know what he did?" Dario asked. "What kind of life he used to live? The persons he hurt. The persons he killed."

Elsa looked Dario right in the eye and said, "I know everything,"  
>"Really? Everything? And you are willing to be with him?"<br>"You know they say love is blind. Apparently it's defy and ignorant as well because I don't care about want happened in his past," Elsa said. Dario actually smiled and moved back so he was a few feet from her.  
>"Isn't that wonderful," he said, a dangerous undertone to his voice. He looked to one of the men standing near him and pointed to their crossbow. Without a word the guy threw his crossbow for Dario. He caught it and aimed it right at Elsa's chest.<br>"It will make it much sweeter to hear Zephyr's cries knowing I took such an important person from his life."

Even with three arrows in his leg Zephyr surged to his feet only to be tackled back to the floor. He wasn't sure how many persons were on top of him by felt like five at least. He still fought against them.  
>"Any last words your majesty?" Dario asked with a smile placing his finger on the trigger of the crossbow.<br>Zephyr now understood why'd let Elsa free. So they'd have that last moment, so this moment would pain all the more. He was crying now, begging Dario to stop. Dario ignored him.  
>"Well your majesty?" He asked when she hadn't answered his last question. Elsa lifted her chin, determined not to let him see any fear from her at this point. She said a silent sorry to Anna and turned her eyes to Zephyr. With that one look she told him everything she had to. She looked back at Dario.<p>

"No, I have nothing to say,"  
>"ELSA!"<br>"It's been a pleasure your majesty," Dario said with a smile as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>I'm 99% you probably hate me for that cliffhanger rightnow.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	17. Chapter 17

I know you've waited really long for this. I'm sorry it took so long but from now on uploading once a week is probably the best I can manage. I can't promise anything better.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff stumbled and fell as they were pushed into the room where the other hostages were. Anna rolled over and tried to get back on her feet but before she could the door was slammed shut and she heard the lock turning.<p>

"No, no," She cried wriggling around.  
>"Anna, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself," Kristoff said. Anna let out a huff and managed to sit up.<br>"Princess, are you okay?" Gerda asked. For the first time Anna noticed the others in the room. The guards and the servants were bound by their hands and feet like she and Kristoff.  
>"Gerda? Everyone? What happened?" Anna asked. They quickly retold the story of what happened. Anna struggled to hold back her anger when she heard Elsa had been used as a hostage.<br>"How long have you been here?" Kristoff asked.  
>"We can't be certain but at the very least a few hours," Kai answered.<p>

A muffled cry sounded in the room.  
>"What's that noise?" Anna asked looking around. A few of the servants shifted so she could see what at first Anna thought was a pile of rope.<br>"It's Olaf your majesty," One of the guards said. The ropes rolled over and Kristoff and Anna gasped when they saw Olaf's eyes between the binds. He was covered from top to bottom in ropes, tied tightly. He looked almost like a cocoon.  
>"They did that to him when they realised his different parts could move on their own," Someone else informed them.<br>"They've thought of everything," Anna said, she looked at Kristoff, "What are we going to do? We have to help Elsa and Zephyr,"  
>"Yeah, but we have to get out of here first," Kristoff said.<br>"That's not going to happen," A guard said, "They took everything from this room that we could use as a weapon or to cut the ropes."  
>"And we're sure they are guarding the door,"<br>"Do you know how many?" Kristoff asked. They shook their heads.  
>"It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like there's anything we can do," One of the younger servants said.<p>

"There has to be something," Anna said. "Come on this is our home, we have the advantage here, there has be something they wouldn't have thought of, something we can use,"  
>Suddenly Olaf mumbled loudly. Even though the ropes were over his mouth he was adamant to get his point across. Everyone looked at him.<br>"Olaf? What is it?" Kristoff asked. Olaf mumbled as loud as he could.  
>"What's he trying to say?" Anna said moving closer to the bound snowman. Kristoff moved a bit closer as well, both bringing their heads lower to the snowman. Olaf repeated again trying to talk through the ropes over his mouth, he had to say it several times but Anna's and Kristoff's eyes widen when they finally figured out what he was saying.<p>

"Olaf you're a genius!" Anna said.  
>"What did he say?" Gerda asked.<br>"Olaf may have figured out the one thing these guys wouldn't know about," Kristoff said, "The very thing we need to get out of here," He and Anna grinned at each other.  
>"Exactly how far are we from the stables?" Kristoff asked.<br>"Not that far," Gerda said. "But why are you worried about the stables,"  
>"Because it is imperative for my plan,"<br>"Plan?" Kai asked, "What plan?"

Anna and Kristoff only grinned wider.

* * *

><p>Elsa sucked in a deep breath and stumbled back, pain ripping her chest. Her eyes trained down to the crimson flecks littering the floor at her feet. She tried to breathe, but her lungs weren't working. Any air she did take in burned painfully in her chest. Time seemed to slow down, the edges of her vision going hazy.<p>

No one in the room was making a noise; the only sound was that of ice cracking.  
>"No…" The single syllable escaped her lips in less than a whisper as she looked at Zephyr standing in front of her.<p>

Only moments before, in the second it had taken Dario to pull the trigger several things happened at once. A torrent of wind ripped through the room knocking back everyone on top of Zephyr. It had lifted him and quicker than anyone could blink he'd throw himself in the space between Dario and Elsa. The arrow fired finding its way just below his collarbone. His vision blurred for a second but he couldn't stop now. He had to get to Elsa…

The sound of several crossbows firing at once filled the room followed by the sound of ice shattering. Zephyr blinked at the suddenly change of light. He was surrounded on all sides by ice. Elsa, she'd protected him. He flew up out of the ring of ice and spotted her instantly. She was taking cover behind a wall of ice. The two men who'd been restraining her were now surrounded by icicle cages.

The hairs on Zephyr's neck stood and out of reflex he turned around with a blast of wind. The arrow aimed at him redirected in mid air, flying over his shoulder and embedding itself in the ceiling. Dario swore and fired again. Zephyr dropped in the air to avoid the arrow and blasted the other boy off his feet, knocking him into the wall. Some of the others ran to help him but Dario was shouting about getting him and Elsa, liked Zephyr was going to let that happen. He flew down to Elsa.  
>"We had to get out of here," He said but as he touched the ground he collapsed to his knees, his left leg unable to hold his weight.<p>

Elsa was at his side in a second. "Zephyr," Her voice laced with worry.  
>"I'm fine," he gasped out. He placed a hand on her shoulder, using it for support to get back on his feet. She held his arms helping him up. At that moment Arlo and three others approached with raised crossbows from one way and on the other side two more aimed at the couple. Elsa saw Arlo over Zephyr's shoulder at the same time Zephyr noticed the other pair lifting their crossbows.<p>

A wall of ice grew as the arrows were fired from Arlo's side and the metal heads embedded themselves in the clear material. On the other side a small tornado swirled up, redirecting the arrows. But as Elsa let go of Zephyr his footing wavered and he fell again.  
>"You're not okay," Elsa said to him, "You can't walk like that,"<br>"I don't need to walk, remember," He said and with a breath he made the winds lift him into the air, hovering inches above the ground. He turned in a circle taking in the situation. "We're surrounded," He said. "There's no way out,"

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone understand the plan," Kristoff asked. The others nodded.<br>"Are we sure this is good idea?" Kai asked. "To place all our hopes in a…"  
>"He'll come through for us, I'm sure," Kristoff said.<br>"Are you sure he'd be close enough to hear," Anna asked.  
>"He'd be hungry, and because no one went to give him breakfast he would be looking for me," Kristoff answered. He took a slow breath before he started yelling.<p>

"HEY! YOU OUT THERE!" He yelled at the door, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! GET IN HERE! YOU HALF BAKED THEIVES. I WANT TO TALK TO YOU. GET YOUR SORRY STEALING BEHINDS IN HERE."  
>The door opened and two guys walked in. "What the hell you want?"<br>"I want some damn food."  
>"Like that's going to happen, shut your trap before we shut it for you,"<br>"I'm hungry damn it, I need food," Kristoff growled.  
>"Well you ain't getting any so shut up,"<p>

"You can't make me,"  
>"Want to bet," One of the men descended on Kristoff lifting him by his collar, his hand folded into a fist. Kristoff flinched away closing his eyes.<br>"Now!" Anna cried.

All at once everyone else in the room screamed at the same time "SVEN! CARROTS!"

"What the hell?"One of the thieves asked. The pair looked at each other confused. The one that had a hold of Kristoff still had his hand raised. There was the sound of galloping growing louder and louder. Through the door Sven came through looking around eagerly for the carrots. But once he saw Kristoff in danger he changed demeanour instantly. He charged forward knocking down the guy holding Kristoff. The other thief lifted a blade moving forward.

However in the commotion of a reindeer running in the room He didn't see Anna move closer to him. She had placed herself so her feet stuck on in his path. He fell forward landing on his face. Several of the guards who'd gotten themselves into crouching positions got to their feet and hopped over quickly sitting on the fallen man.  
>"Hurry!" One of them said.<br>"Sven, see that pile of ropes?" Kristoff said pointing to the bound Olaf, "You're carrots are in there, think you can bite though the ropes?"  
>Sven went over happily and easily chewed through some of the ropes, but was surprised when instead of carrots Olaf appeared instead.<br>"YES! I'm free!" The snowman cried happily.  
>"Olaf, untie the rest of us," Anna said urgently. He quickly untied her hands and moved over to Kristoff while Anna freed her feet.<p>

Kristoff the moment he was free grabbed the roped that been used on him and bound the guy Sven had knocked out. Anna by this time had untied some of the guards and they in turned tied up the second thief. However it wasn't long before other members of the gang had heard the commotion and ran into the room. Kristoff and the guards lead the charge.

"We have to get weapons or something," Someone cried.  
>"The kitchen isn't that far," Gerda said.<br>"Sven, you want your carrots?" Anna asked, thinking of a plan. Of course Sven perked up at the question. Anna quickly got on his back, Olaf jumped on too, figuring out what she was going to do. "Alright, to the kitchen, boy,"  
>Sven bent his head forward and charged, "REINDEER COMING THROUGH!" Olaf yelled. Kristoff and the guards leapt out of the way as Sven barrelled over anyone in his way.<br>"Stay on Sven's tail," Kristoff said to the others running right behind the reindeer allowing him to clear a path through the group of attackers.

Sven burst into the kitchen with a snort. Anna slid of his back but had leap out of the way as one of the thieves who had managed to avoid Sven's antlers leapt at her.  
>"Anna behind you!" Olaf cried. Anna spun around to see another guy about to attack. She reached out for the first thing she could use a weapon. Her hand came down on a black handle and she swung with all the strength she could muster. There was solid 'thud' and her attack fell in a heap at her feet. She grinned at the frying pan in her hands.<p>

"I can't believe Rapunzel was actually right about these things," She said almost laughing. She turned around and saw Kristoff struggling with an assailant.  
>"Kristoff!" She cried and threw the frying pan. He caught it out of instinct and swung. The guy was knocked out clean. Kristoff let out a laugh and ran over to Anna.<br>"Come on, we have to get to Elsa," Anna said picking up a second frying pan.  
>"Whoa, no way feisty pants. I'm not letting you go out there,"<br>"I'd like to see you try to stop me," Anna said with a snort, "Sven, Olaf let's go," She said pushing past Kristoff. She climbed on Sven's back with Olaf.

"Anna!" Kristoff was forced to watch as his so called best friend rode into battle with his girlfriend on his back. He swore under his breath and charged after them.  
>"The throne room, that's where they have Elsa," Anna said remembering that one of the men who had captured Zephyr mentioned it as she and Kristoff had been taken past. Sven barrelled into two more guys at the door and Anna knocked out a third as he ran past.<p>

They turned down a hallway and were greeted with a layer of ice. Anna sucked in a breath, "Oh no, Elsa,"  
>"Sven, faster," Olaf urged. They quickly closed on the throne room and found the hall guarded by more men, and these had crossbows.<br>"Not good," Anna said. Most of the men seemed to be too shocked by the sight of a girl and snowman riding a reindeer to react, but one of them lifted his crossbow aiming right at Anna. But before he could fire a carrot nailed him in the eye, making him drop the weapon.  
>"Nice throw Olaf," Anna said. Sven tore past the still shocked men, but they started to snap out of their stupor turning to aim at Anna's back.<p>

They were stopped by a suddenly rain of kitchen utensils. The guards, servants and Kristoff, arming themselves with anything they could, had charged after Anna. They were the cause of the sudden hail storm of rolling pins, frying pans, pots, pans and even the odd spoon. Kristoff didn't stop with the rest of the guards to restrain the men instead jumping past the line and following Anna.

A gust of icy wind suddenly erupted from the throne room forcing everyone in the hall to cover their faces. Olaf was blown off Sven and Kristoff barely managed to catch him. The ice harvester managed to catch up with Anna and Sven.

"That's Elsa," Anna yelled over the wind.  
>"Or Zephyr," Kristoff replied. "They're in trouble,"<p>

* * *

><p>As it turned out Anna and Kristoff were both right. The winds started off being created by Zephyr, but Elsa turned that wind into a blizzard. The pair was standing on the eye of their own storm, literally. Everyone else in the room was fighting against the wind and cold.<br>"Dario, this just when from bad to insane," Arlo said, yelling to be heard over the winds. "We have to get out of here," At that moment one of the men they posted outside to guard ran in.  
>"The hostages escaped, we can't hold them back."<br>"Dario, let's go," Arlo said. Dario frowned.  
>"No, I've waited too long for <em>this<em> moment!" He cried furious.  
>"This moment is about to become the moment our entire gang was captured at once unless we leave now."<br>Dario hesitated for a moment. "Fine, pull out. Arlo, you take point,"  
>"What are you going to do?" Arlo asked.<br>"I'll be right behind, don't worry," Dario said turning towards the heart of the gale. He'd be damned if he didn't finish this. Arlo paused for a moment before calling for a retreat. Dario pushed forward against the winds, clutching his crossbow to his chest. The effort from just walking had him exhausted with only a handful of steps. The icy wind was painful to breath and he could almost feel the ice on the inside of his nostrils. He'd gotten close enough to the centre to see the outline of Zephyr and the queen through the wall of swirling snow and ice. If only he could get a bit closer.

* * *

><p>In the eye of the storm Zephyr was starting to struggle to maintain his winds. He could feel the winds wanting to slow but he refused to allow it. These winds were the only thing protecting Elsa right now. His was standing, leaning all his weight on his right leg. His left leg had long since stopped hurting, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. And the arrow in his shoulder was burning. His vision was blurring at the edges. He shook his head every time to clear it. He wanted to lie down and sleep, his body screamed for it, but he couldn't. Whenever his will flattered he'd lean back and feel Elsa's back pressed against his and his resolve would steel again, but only for so long.<p>

Suddenly his vision blurred so bad he became disorientated. He bent forward, covering his eyes with a hand. The winds slowed drastically in response. Elsa noticed and turned around.  
>"Zephyr," She placed her hand on his arm.<br>"I'm fine…" He muttered, starting to straighten but before he could the world went black.

Elsa saw Zephyr's eyes roll back into his head and his body slump backwards. "Zephyr!" The winds stopped completely, the snow and ice suspended eerily in the air. She fell to her knees beside him, lifting his head. "Zephyr, no don't do this," She said. Her heart quickened when she saw the amount of blood pooling around him. He was losing too much blood.

She knew it was dangerous but she made a layer of ice over the wounds, but the warm blood only melted through. And she dared not make the ice thicker because then Zephyr would have deal with frostbite. She lifted his head into her lap.  
>"Zephyr, please, open your eyes," She begged, tears clouding her own vision. "Ze-phyr," Her voice cracked.<p>

"Please," She whispered, leaning low over him, her tears falling onto his face.

_"Please…" _

* * *

><p>Thanks for being so patient waiting for the chapter guys. You all rock!<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	18. Chapter 18

I am really, really, really, really, sorry for the late update. I just can't find the time to write, with my exams coming up, I hope you all can understand.

* * *

><p>Dario was shocked by the sudden calm of the room. All at once he had a clear view of Elsa and Zephyr. Zephyr was lying motionless on the ground. Dario cursed. That wouldn't do. Elsa was obviously distracted and he'd probably never get a better time to finish this, but he wanted Zephyr to see as he finished this. The entire reason for going through all of this was to see the look on Zephyr face as he made his entire world crash down around him.<p>

Of course, it could still be satisfying to know he'd taken away the person most important to him while Zephyr had been unable to do anything. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it would have to be good enough. He lifted the cross bow in his hands, aiming right at Elsa.

"No!" A scream shattered the silence of the room. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven ran into the room. Anna knew the frying pan in her hands. Dario was forced to duck out of the way losing his aim in the process. Before he could regain it. Kristoff barrelled into him knocking him off his feet and the crossbow out of his. Olaf slid across the ice and grabbed the weapon taking it out of Dario's reach.

Anna sprinted to her sister, who had been oblivious to everything happening around her. She stopped short when she saw Zephyr's condition.  
>"Oh no…" She gasped and turned to the doors where the guards and servants were now coming in. "We need help now! Zephyr's seriously injured!" She yelled.<p>

A few servants ran over kneeling next to Zephyr and Elsa. One young man pulled off his shirt and ripped it apart pressing the cloth to the wounds.  
>"Your majesty, please let us help him," He said trying to get past Elsa, but she wouldn't let him go.<br>"Elsa, they can help him," Anna said kneeling next to the queen. Elsa only shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
>"No," Her voice was broken and weak, "No, I can't leave him. What if…what if…"<br>"Elsa, there's nothing you can do for Zephyr right now, let him go," Anna said gently. She took one of Elsa's hands in her own.  
>"Please don't let him…"<br>"We'll do everything we can your majesty." One of the servants replied.

Elsa's grips on Zephyr lessen and the servants moved him out of her grasp. As soon as they had Elsa turned towards her sister burying her face into her the younger girl's neck. Her body racked with sobs. Anna held her tightly a lump of guilt growing her throat. She looked over Elsa's shoulder as Kristoff and two guards restrained Dario and the servants lifted Zephyr from the room. She waited until they left the room before speaking to Elsa.

"Come on, let get you cleaned up." She said gently. Elsa didn't reply still shaking with tears. "Come on," She stood pulling her sister with her. Gerda appeared and helped Anna take Elsa to her room. Together they cleaned her off. Gerda examined the cut on Elsa's arm, the one she'd received from Gomez when he'd taken her hostage. After reapplying fresh gauze Anna asked her to find out the situation in the castle. Gerda and nodded and left the sisters alone.

Anna took a handkerchief wiping Elsa's face. "Elsa, he's going to be okay,"  
>"Do you really know that?"<br>Anna didn't reply, because she didn't know for sure how Zephyr was. She knew they'd taken him to the medical bay, but she hadn't heard any word since them.  
>"Elsa, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. It I hadn't snuck out, none of this would have happened."<br>That was able to snap Elsa out of her stupor. Elsa met Anna's eyes, "No, don't say that. Don't blame yourself. You aren't the cause of this,"  
>"But…"<br>"Dario has been waiting for a while for an opening. He would have found a way, even if you hadn't left the castle."  
>"Yeah, but…"<br>"Anna," Elsa cut her off placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault,"

Anna looking into Elsa's red rimmed eyes and nodded solemnly. Elsa pulled her into a hug, kissing her brow.  
>"I'm so happy you're okay, I was so worried,"<br>"I was worried about you too,"

The door opened and Gerda and Kristoff walked in.  
>"What's happening?"<br>"We caught a few of them, but unfortunately most escaped. But we do have Dario, so that a big plus," Kristoff said.

"And Zephyr?" Elsa asked, her voice quivering. Kristoff and Gerda exchanged a look that made Elsa's stomach twist painfully. "Is he okay?"  
>"He's alive," Gerda said slowly, "But just barely. They took out the arrows and bound his wounds, but he's still unconscious."<br>Elsa swore she was suddenly pulled behind a veil that muted all the sounds around her hampered her vision. She took deep heavy breathes.  
>"Where is he?"<br>"In the medical bay your majesty,"  
>Elsa stood but Anna took her hand, "Are you sure you want to see him? He may not be in the best condition,"<br>"I need to see him," was Elsa's reply. Anna nodded and let go. Kristoff and Gerda stepped aside to allow her to pass. She left quickly without another word. Kristoff moved next to Anna, putted a hand around her.  
>"I hope he can pull through," Kristoff said.<br>"Elsa, I'm not sure if she'll be able to survive if he doesn't."

Elsa knocked and entered the room. The doctor and others in the room feel silent when they saw her.  
>"Could you leave me?"<br>"Of course your majesty," They gave a quick bow and left quietly. Elsa moved towards the bed where Zephyr was. His breathing was shallow and sporadic. Furious tears welled up in Elsa's eyes seeing him like this. It took all her will power to stop her powers from slipping out of control. She sat on the edge of the bed brushing back his hair from his forehead.

"Zephyr," She whispered in a low voice, "Please, I know you're strong. You're stronger than this. Please, stay with me." She closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Please,"  
>She bent forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Zephyr's eyes flicked below the lids but that was the only movement and he was still again. Elsa pulled a chair next to the bed, sitting with her legs tucked under her. Taking one of his hands she wove their fingers together, brushing her thumb over his knuckles. She wasn't aware of the time passing until there was a gentle knock on the door. She was shaking out of a half-daze. Turning to the door she saw Anna peeking in.<p>

"Hey," Anna said.  
>"Hey,"<br>"I brought some dinner, if you want?"  
>"Thanks, I appreciate that,"<br>Anna took a hesitant step into the room holding a tray. She placed the food on the bedside table next to Elsa and turned to leave.  
>"Anna, you can stay," Elsa said. Anna stopped and looked at her.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah, I wouldn't mind some company right now, you know,"<br>Anna gave her a small smiled and pulled a chair next to Elsa's. Elsa took up the food Anna had brought for her, taking a few bites. But only after a couple mouthfuls she pushed the plate away, which Anna noticed with a worried glance.

"Do you want something else? I could ask them to prepare something else," She said. Elsa simply shook her head.  
>"But you barely ate anything,"<br>"It's okay Anna, don't fret over me,"  
>"How can I not?"<br>Elsa smiled at her, and kissed her brow lightly "I'm just not that hungry, alright,"  
>"Alright," Anna sighed and tucked her head against Elsa shoulder. Elsa placed a hand around her sister pulling her towards her. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she woke the next morning, her head laying on the edge of the bed and there was a blanket draped over her shoulders.<p>

She glanced up at Zephyr and her heart fell. He was still pale and unmoving. Sitting up she ran her fingers through his hair.  
>"Oh, Zephyr," She whispered. She hoped that there would be some kind of improvement, but he still looked at broken as he had when he collapsed. She kissed him gentle and forced herself to turn away. It tore her heart to have to turn away, but she was still the queen and still had duties to attend to.<p>

A little while later she walked into the warm atmosphere of the kitchens. The servants seeing her jumped to their feet, looking fully alert.  
>"Good Morning Your Majesty," A few greeted her, bowing their heads.<br>"I wanted to give you all my thanks for your valour yesterday."  
>"Your Majesty, you don't have to thank us,"<br>"We shouldn't have allowed you to be taken captive in the first place,"  
>Elsa shook her head, "That wasn't your fault. And even so you handled yourself valiantly in the situation, probably preventing more bloodshed that necessary. And only you have the opportunity you fought back, defending the castle. I'm sure Zephyr and myself would not have made it if you all haven't taken the offensive when you did,"<br>"That was the princess' and Kristoff's plan your majesty, you should be thanking them,"  
>"Please, you are being too modest, for everything you did you yesterday I insist you all to take the day off,"<br>"We couldn't possibly," Gerda exclaimed, "There is much to work to be done around the castle,"  
>"That can all wait, you deserve a day of enjoyment. Go to town, do whatever you like, and I'll make sure to see to the expenses,"<br>"But your majesty…"  
>"That's an order," Elsa said her voice firm but kind.<p>

"If it's an order," A young page, Erik said grinning and nudged his friend. A few of the younger servants ran excited from the room but other still looked hesitant.  
>"Go," Elsa said smiling, "I want you to enjoy today,"<br>"If it's all the same to your majesty, I think we'll let the young ones take today, we'll take another day off," Kai said. Elsa raised an eyebrow.  
>"Are you defying a direct order?"<br>"Yes," Kai said, almost boldly. Elsa couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Am not going to convince you am I?"<br>"I'm afraid not your majesty,"  
>Elsa let out an amused huff, "Very well, I guess I'm just very lucky to have staff…no, to have companions as caring as you all,"<br>"It's our pleasure your majesty,"

Elsa smiled. She was truly lucky to be surrounded by such caring people. She'd have to make sure and find some other way to show her thanks to everyone. A day didn't properly cover it.  
>"Now, would you care to join your sister and Kristoff for breakfast?"<br>"Very much so,"  
>They went into the dinner room where Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were. Anna smiled brightly when she saw Elsa.<br>"Hey, how are you?"  
>"Good, considering,"<br>"And Zephyr?" Olaf asked carefully. Elsa's smile flattered. She shook her head.  
>"He hasn't woken yet,"<br>"He will," Olaf said, "I'm sure of it,"  
>Elsa managed to smile at the snowman. His optimism never failed to brighten her own outlook. "Thank you Olaf."<p>

"Come have something to eat, you hardly ate anything yesterday," Anna said. Elsa nodded taking a seat next to her sister. She did eat a bit and afterwards got to work, finding out how much of the castle had been damaged and how many had been injured during the fighting.

She found out they'd captured twenty three men including Dario but that number didn't comfort Elsa. That meant there were many more who have escaped. During the day Olaf and Anna kept her company, which she didn't complain about. She was happy to keep her sister within sight, after almost losing her again yesterday. However late in the evening she asked them to leave her alone for a while. They nodded, both thinking she wanted to go check on Zephyr.

While she did want to do see him, there was something else she had in mind first. She descended a few staircases into the castle. The air grew noticeably cooler, and not because of her powers. This was a part of the castle that was rarely used, and she almost never came to. In fact the last time she'd been down here, it wasn't of her own will. At the entrance to a hallway two guards bowed to her. She nodded and took a lantern hanging from the wall. Her footsteps echoed around her and the lantern distorted the shadows, making them dance and shiver. She could hear the waves faint through the walls. She stopped in front a door and took a breath before opening it.

The room was dark, but a voice sounded from inside.  
>"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure, your majesty,"<br>Elsa lifted the lantern, letting the light fall on the sole occupant of the room, "Dario."

* * *

><p>I have some bad news, I have to put this story on hiatus for at least six weeks. I know that's a long time, but I have some really important exams coming up and I just don't have time on my plate to write. I'm really sorry, truly. I tried to finish this story but I just couldn't make it.<p>

I do have some good news. Knowing that wouldn't be able upload for a while I wrote another story ahead of time so I'd still have content to upload during my exams, of course at the time I thought I would be able to finish this story.  
>I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry about having to put this on hiatus. I can't express how sorry I am. I how you guys can forgive me, and will be able to survive the wait. And I hope you all will check out 'The More Things Change...'<p>

Again, really, really sorry.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	19. Chapter 19

Guess who's exams are finished. Yeah! And that mean I have time write. Even bigger YEAH! You guys have no idea how happy I am to write again. It's going to take a few days to get back into my regular groove but I'll update as much as possible to look out for more chapters soon. In the meanwhile enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>"I feel so ashamed, being visited by the queen and I don't even have on my Sunday best." Dario said, sitting up as best he could with his hands shackled behind him. He smiled coyly.<br>"So how is it I'm so lucky to be graced with your presence?"

Elsa didn't answer at first, placing the lantern down and sitting on a bench of ice she made with the flick of a wrist. She tucked one hand under her chin and stared at Dario. He began to squirm under her gaze.  
>"What is it you want?" he asked sharply.<br>"Truly, I'm not sure. I don't know why I came down here. Maybe I wanted to hurt you for everything you've done. But that won't fix anything, not really."  
>"It would make you feel better," Dario said.<br>"Will it? Did it make you feel better? Coming here, capturing me and my family all to make Zephyr suffer?"  
>It was Dario's turn to stare. "Revenge isn't the answer," Elsa said.<br>"How would you know? A prevailed royal living in a castle your whole life. Servants at your beck and call. What could have you ever lost? What would ever need to seek revenge for?"

The temperature in the room dropped drastically.  
>"Don't pretend to know what I've gone through."<br>"I find myself at a disadvantage, you obviously know about me, or at least whatever Zephyr as told you, yet I know nothing about you,"  
>"And you will never know anything. I didn't come for a heart to heart,"<br>"Then why are you here,"  
>"I suppose to ask a question,"<br>"And what question is that?"  
>"What would you do if I set you free?"<p>

Dario blinked. "What?"  
>"If I set you free, what would you do?"<br>"Why would you set me free?"  
>"I've seen the affect that Emma's death had on Zephyr, I could only imagine what it did to you,"<br>"No, you can't imagine. You can't even fathom what it's like to have half of your soul taken away from you,"  
>"I don't?" Elsa raised an eyebrow looking at him. Dario glared at her.<br>"No you don't."  
>"I know what it's like to lose a person you love. I know that pain all too well. I've felt it too many times in my life, unfortunately. And I may be about to feel again."<p>

Dario gave her questioning look so she continued. "Zephyr is in a critical condition, and he may not wake up." Dario's eyes widened.  
>"Zephyr…that bastard won't die so easily,"<br>"Maybe, but if he does, would you be happy? You achieved what you came here to do,"  
>"I never wanted him to die. Death is too easy for him. He has to live with the pain I've felt."<br>"Don't you understand? He has been living with the pain you've felt. Every day since she died he's been in pain."  
>Dario snorted, "Oh obviously. He must be in so much pain, living in a castle, a beautiful queen on his arm,"<br>"The Zephyr I know isn't the one you know. The one I know covers his past with jokes and smiles and happiness that doesn't reach his heart. I didn't realise it at first, but there moments where he was guarded. I told him of my past, but he didn't reveal his to me until much later. Even then he didn't tell me everything."  
>"You said you knew everything,"<br>"I did say that. But I think Zephyr only shared Emma's death with me because you showed up,"  
>"Why are you telling me this?"<br>"Why indeed?"

"I want to know something," Dario said suddenly, "What did he tell you about Emma, about me?"  
>"Does it matter?"<br>"Humour me,"  
>"He told me of how you met, and he and Emma joined the ranks of your…"<br>"Band of thieves, we know what we are, no need to bashful about it, your majesty,"  
>"And I know of his feelings for Emma, and they relationship they shared. I know the two of you were like brothers. I know Emma loved you and you her."<br>"You know quite a bit, what else did he tell you,"  
>"He told me of the incident when he was captured and taken prisoner for three days and you and Emma saved him and of the day Emma died."<p>

Dario's eyes grew distance, obliviously thinking about that day as when. He blinked and shook his head.  
>"Why would you set me free?"<br>"You asked that already,"  
>"Your answer was less than satisfactory."<br>"Zephyr was terrified when you first showed up. He withdrew into himself and didn't reveal anything until I begged him to tell me. If he does wake he'll continue to live with that fear that your men could return and this whole incident could repeat again."  
>"So you want to release me with a pardon and tell me to never show my face in this kingdom again,"<br>"I would hope you leave on peaceful terms, you tried to take this castle once and failed. And if you try again you will fail again,"  
>"Don't be so your majesty, we almost succeed. And trust me I won't be in this cell for long, and it would be because you released me," Dario said smirking.<p>

"Is that your answer?"  
>"What would I do if you released me? I would find my men and come right back to make Zephyr suffer every ounce of pain he inflicted to me,"<p>

Elsa sighed, "I'd hoped you'd see reason," She stood and turned away from Dario. At the door she paused. "You're only concern is Zephyr," She said looking at him over her shoulder. He shrugged.  
>"Zephyr is the only person I want to hurt, it just so happened you are the best tool to exact that pain with,"<br>"If Zephyr dies I'll set you free,"  
>"Why?" Dario looked shocked.<br>"Because if I don't set you free I would probably end up sending an icicle through your heart,"  
>"That seems a bit dark of a path for you, your majesty,"<br>"I've almost walked down it before. And I rather not be tempted to do so again,"  
>"And what if Zephyr lives?"<br>"If he lives I'll leave your fate up to him,"

Dario didn't reply only nodding as thought saying he agreed. Elsa said no more and swept from the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Elsa was standing at her balcony breathing in the cold night air, hoping the icy temperature would help clear her mind. A knock behind her made Elsa turn around. She saw Anna standing in the doorway, a mug of what could only be hot chocolate in her hands.<br>"Hey," She said in a quiet voice.  
>"Hey,"<br>"Okay if I join you?"  
>"Always,"<br>Anna let a small smile slide onto her lips and moved next to her sister. "I brought you some hot chocolate," She said holding out the cup.  
>"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said accepting the mug and taking a sip. She turned forward again leaning against the railing, the mug nestled between her palm. Anna stood next to her in silence, which Elsa was grateful for. She knew her sister was here to comfort her, but she didn't want to talk about Zephyr right then, and Anna must have sensed that.<p>

Above them the night sky was lit up in blazing green and purple.  
>"Haven't seen it this bright in a while," Elsa commented. Anna smiled and nodded.<br>"Guess I won't be sleeping tonight," She said earning a chuckle from Elsa.  
>"Once you're not keeping me up like you used to,"<br>"You know you loved our midnight escapades,"  
>"Well…I loved most of them," Elsa's smile flattered. Anna noticed and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.<br>"Everything is going to be fine, you'll see,"

Elsa rested her hand on top of Anna's and nodded. "I hope your right," Her voice cracked a bit spurring Anna to draw her into a hug.  
>"Zephyr's really strong. He'll be fine, you'll see,"<br>Elsa didn't reply, unable to speak the lump in her throat.  
>"Come on, you must be tried," Anna said guiding Elsa back inside. She didn't resist even she did feel a bit childish letting her sister tuck her into bed. Even so she still asked Anna to say with her. The princess was happy do so, anything to comfort her sister. Elsa was able to find sleep listening to Anna hum their favourite lullaby. But she only got a few hours because around midnight an urgent knocking. The sisters jolted awake.<p>

"What's going on?" Anna asked sleepily. Elsa got out of bed and opened her bedroom door to Gerda. The older woman was breathing heavily like she'd just run.  
>"Gerda, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.<br>"Zephyr…your majesty, he…"

* * *

><p>Elsa burst into the room. There was a small group around his bed, but seeing her they moved away. And she saw him. His grey eyes met hers and a smile appeared on his lips.<p>

"Zephyr…" She breathed out closing the space between in an instance. She knew her arms around him, holding him close. "You're awake," She whispered with a choked sob. She could fell the tears running down her cheeks. But she didn't care. She didn't care that there was a room full people looking at her. She didn't care if they saw her cry. All that she cared about in that second was Zephyr.

He laughed and a jolt ran through her hearing the sound. God, she'd missed that sound.  
>"Hey, it's okay," He said, pulling away so he could look at her. He cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb, "I'm okay,"<br>A sound escaped her throat, and she wasn't sure if it was a laugh a sob. Her vision was swimming with her tears. She couldn't talk past a lump in her throat so she only nodded. Zephyr kissed her forehead, before resting his against hers.  
>"You're okay," She echoed his words looking into his eyes. His own were glittering with tears.<br>"Oh, Elsa," He kissed her. He kissed her and all the worry and pain from before melted away.

* * *

><p>I have to thank everyone for being so patient with this story. I know it must have been agonising to wait this long for it, and I hope the wait was worth it.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a about an hour after Zephyr had woken. He and Elsa were alone together in their room. They hadn't spoken much since he awoke, but there was any need. Each other's presence was more than enough to satisfy them. But there was one thing that was bothering Zephyr.  
>"What happened to Dario and the others?" Zephyr asked.<br>"You just woke up, let's not bring that up,"  
>"Elsa," He said in a firm voice.<br>She sighed, "He and some of the other men are in our dungeon."  
>"Some?"<p>

"Elsa, some?"  
>"Some managed to evade capture,"<br>"How many?"  
>"I can't be certain,"<br>"Well, how many are in the dungeons,"  
>"…Twenty three, counting Dario,"<br>"Only twenty three?" Zephyr sat up bolt straight, "But that means there are still so many, what am I doing here? I should be out looking for them,"  
>"Zephyr half of the castle guards are already out looking day and night. I don't think one extra pair of eyes will be any much help,"<br>"The guards? How much use were they the last time?" Zephyr snapped, making Elsa recoil with the venom in his voice. "I know how they think, if anyone will find them I will,"  
>"So what? You're just going to fly around in your condition,"<br>"Yes, I am,"  
>"You'll only make your injuries worst. You're not fit to help anyone right now,"<p>

"I can't just be expected to sit here and do nothing."  
>"That's exactly what you're going to do," Elsa said glaring at him. Zephyr looked past her towards the window. She softened her voice, resting her palm against her cheek.<br>"Zephyr, please, for my sake at the very least wait until you've healed."  
>"But it's for your sake that I have to join the search." Zephyr said looking at her, "I can't just lie back, knowing they are out there, knowing you are still in danger,"<br>"Zephyr, nothing is going to happen to me, I'm safest when you're near me,"

Zephyr looked onto her eyes and he gave in, "Alright, I'll wait. But promise me, you'll stay close to me until we captured them all. I don't even want you leave my sight,"  
>"I'm not going anywhere,"<p>

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were agonizing for Zephyr. Being confined to a room was like being imprisoned. He was a used to riding the winds, in constant motion. To be forced to remain in one place, it went against his very nature. And it was only made worst by the fact that Dario's men were still out there somewhere, probably planning their next move. That was the second most agonising part of this. Knowing they were out there. Very second he was wake some part of his mind was wondering where they could be, what could they be planning. If this was the second most agonising, what was the most agonising?<p>

The nightmares. Those were the worst.

They were more livid, and more frequent than they had been before. He relived Dario holding a crossbow to Elsa, only he wasn't able to get to her in time. He was forced to watch as the arrow tore into his beloved. He'd wake up crying and screaming. Not even Elsa's arms around him and her gentle words whispered to him could calm him down completely.

The only thing that was any relief was Elsa's presence. She did spend any moment she could with him, but she could stay by his side every moment of the day, no matter how much she wanted. Those moments when she wasn't near he swore he would go insane with worry. Every second was an hour waiting for her to return. So the moment he got the okay to walk he refused to allow Elsa to leave his sights. He was never more than a few steps away from her, looking for any sign of Dario's men. But this caused another problem.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna were out in town for the day, Kristoff, Olaf and Zephyr keeping them company. They'd already been to Morten's and now they were in the park, which, despite the fair spring weather was covered in a layer of snow, courtesy the begging of the town children who had spotted the royals. Anna and Elsa were playing with the children while Zephyr looked on. His injures won't fully healed so he couldn't exert himself. Kristoff and Olaf being good chaps, were sitting with him so he wouldn't be lonely.<p>

"Look at them, you won't know a few weeks ago they'd both been taken hostage," Zephyr said smiling at the sisters.  
>"Those two, they've been thought more hardship already than most persons experience in their whole life time and they always seem t come out stronger for it." Kristoff said.<br>"How'd two loners like us get lucky enough to end up with them?"  
>"I ask myself that every day." Kristoff said smiling at Anna. The princess caught him looking at becoking him over. Kristoff stood, "If you'd excuse me gentlemen," he said to Zephyr and Olaf.<br>"By all mean go ahead," Zephyr said with a laugh. Zephyr was content to watch Elsa laugh and play with the children. He wished he could freeze this moment, keep her this happy always.

"The children love her, don't they?" Zephyr commented to Olaf.  
>"I might have something to do with the fact she make snow, rather, that can she make snow for snowball fights," Olaf said lifting his head so a stray snowball few between his arms instead for hitting him the face.<br>"You know you don't have to stay with me," Zephyr said, "The kids adore you even more than they do Elsa."  
>"Nah, I won't leave you alone,"<br>"It's fine. Really," But Olaf shook his head, remaining seated with Zephyr at the edge of snow.

"Hey, was that guy there before?" Olaf asked suddenly.  
>"What guy?" Zephyr shifted his gaze from Elsa.<br>"The one with the hood, there, by Anna and Elsa,"  
>Zephyr spotted someone with a long cloak concealing their face and hands, his blood ran cold. "Elsa!" He yelled. She turned towards him, a confused look on her face. She hadn't even noticed the man only a few feet behind her. He moved quicker than most people could follow. He flew past Elsa and grabbed the man lifting him of his feet. He lifted into the air.<p>

"You'd think I'd let you get near her again," He said.  
>"Please, I didn't mean any harm." He man cried. Zephyr pulled his hood back, revealing an older gentlemen.<br>"Liked I'd believe that,"He said, "What you are hiding below your cloak?" He pulled the cloak off to reveal a large top in the mans' hands.  
>"What?" Zephyr asked.<br>"It's a gift for my son, please, I was only trying to surprise him. He was playing with her majesty."  
>Zephyr blinked. He looked below to where everyone was looking at them. One small child in Anna's arms was crying. "Papa! Papa!"<p>

"Shh, it's okay, Zephyr wouldn't hurt your papa," Elsa said running her hand through the boy's hair. She smiled comfortingly, "He's only taking him for a ride,"

Zephyr landed, putting down the man sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…I'm sorry,"  
>Anna placed the boy down and he ran over, "Papa,"<br>"Hello lad,"  
>"Was your flight fun papa?"<br>"Ahh…not really, guess I don't have a head for heights,"  
>"Can I go next?"<br>"I don't think so lad, your mother is probably finished with dinner, and she wouldn't want us to be late,"  
>"Maybe another day?" The boy asked.<br>"Maybe," The man said holding the boy close, glaring at Zephyr. Zephyr knew that maybe really meant never. He turned towards the others. No one was playing in the snow. The younger children were looking at him with blank face, oblivious to want happened. But there were a few teenagers among the ground and the look on their faces there was no doubt they knew what really happened. Anna and Kristoff shared a worried glance and Olaf was looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. But worst yet was the look was one Elsa was giving him.

"I think I'll head home early." He said taking to the air.

* * *

><p>He was sulking in the branches of a tree in the gardens when Elsa found him.<br>"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" She called up to home, lifting the lantern in her hands. The sun had long since gone down. He didn't answer, only drawing his cloak tighter around himself.  
>"Zephyr, please come down." She begged, "It's getting cold," Again he made no move to respond.<br>"Please," She tried again, her voice worried and earnest. That drew him from his haze. He couldn't bear to hear her like that. He slowly float to the ground, landing lightly in the grass. He didn't meet Elsa's gaze. She placed the lantern down and drew him into a hug. He felt his tears fall as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
>"I'm sorry…I didn't mean too…I though…I just saw him and I…I thought…"<br>"Shh, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it," She whispered. She pulled back running her fingers through his hair soothingly. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
>"No," He said looking away from her. Elsa's eyes saddened.<p>

"Let's go inside," She said weaving their hands together but Zephyr stepped back.  
>"Actually I want to stay outside a bit longer. The fresh air, it helps clear my head,"<br>" I'll stay with you,"  
>"I rather be alone for a bit,"<br>"Oh…o-okay then. Come in whenever you're really. I'd have Gerda set aside from dinner in the kitchen for you." Zephyr only nodded in response. Elsa went back the castle, leaving the lantern for him, at the doorway she looked back. He was still standing under the tree, the light of the lantern casting him into silhouette. She sensed the winds change and she knew it wasn't natural. It was Zephyr.

"Oh, Zephyr…"

* * *

><p>The next morning Zephyr came down late for breakfast, but Elsa was still at the table.<br>"Good morning," She greeted.  
>"Morning," He said in a hollow voice. He sat down pulling a few pieces of toast towards him.<br>"You didn't stay out all night in the garden, did you? You never came to bed."  
>"I slept in my room," He said simply.<br>"Oh…" Elsa took a breath an place a hand over Zephyr, "I get that you don't want to talk about yesterday-"  
>"No I don't want, so don't bring it up,"<br>"I'm sorry Zephyr, but I can't not bring it up. You attacked an innocent man."  
>"It was a mistake okay," He snapped, "I saw him and overreacted. It won't happen again,"<p>

Elsa drew back her hand, "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry,"  
>Zephyr nodded. Elsa stood, for the first time in a long time uncertain around Zephyr.<br>"Enjoy your breakfast. I'll probably be in my study most of the day so you can join me at any time." Zephyr nodded again. Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. "I love you."  
>Zephyr rested his hand on top of hers for a second. "I love you too."<p>

Zephyr finished is meal alone. But he didn't go to Elsa's study. He still didn't feel like he could face her. That look she'd given him yesterday was still burned into his vision. He felt stupid and humiliated. He wandered the castle, avoiding the others. He didn't know what to think of what happened. He hadn't acted like that since…a really long time ago. He hadn't lost his temper like that since the night Emma died. He promised himself he'd never lose it like that again. But just the thought of Elsa in danger set him on edge. And the reason she was in danger was sitting in a cell a couple of meters below him.

He was angry and frustrated that he didn't know where Dario's men were. But he knew where Dario was. He headed down deeper into the castle until he found what he was looking for. The dungeons. He stopped in front of the cell the guard indicated at Dario's. He placed the key in the lock and took a deep breath before turning. He entered the dark room.

"Hey! He lives. I was worried about you amigo. I'm glad to see you're up and kicking," Dario greeted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Although since the queen didn't set me free I guessed you were still alive."  
>"What?" Zephyr forgot about what he was going to say. "What do you mean set you free?"<br>"Oh?" Dario raised an eyebrow, "Your lady love didn't let you? Interesting,"  
>"Dario, what are you talking about?"<br>"The queen offered to let me go, she seemed under the impression that I would leave you alone if she did. But she was uncertain. She said if you died she'd let me go, but if you lived my fate would be up to you."  
>"Elsa…" Zephyr shook his head, it couldn't be true. Dario was just messing with him.<p>

"You here to kill me then?" Dario asked causally, as if he were asking about the weather.  
>"No I'm here to ask where the others are," Zephyr said fiercely.<br>"What others?"  
>"You know what other!"<br>"Sorry, amigo," Dario said with a shrug, "'_Other's_ is such a vague term. I can't possibly know what you're talking about unless you tell me something more."  
>"I don't want to play your stupid games Dario,"<br>"I don't play games, you know that amigo," Dario said, his voice completely losing its light tone. Zephyr stepped closer to him, pressing him back to the wall.  
>"Dario, I'm going to give you one chance to tell me where they are hiding, and don't give me that crap about you not knowing who I'm talking about."<p>

Dario laughed, the same coy tone from before sliding back into place. "How should I know where they are? I'm here, in a cell, my hands chained up. I couldn't possibly know where they are,"  
>"You must have planned on a rendezvous. Somewhere to meet up if things went south."<br>"Sorry amigo, I was conceited when planning this job. I was so caught up in making sure you would suffer I didn't think about what to do if things didn't go my way,"  
>Zephyr didn't believe it. He slammed his palm next to Zephyr head.<br>"I warmed you Dario,"  
>"What are you going do?" Dario asked smiling. "Hit me with your wind, punch me, or maybe you'll kill me now." Zephyr used his wind powers to pin Dario to the wall, holding him off the ground. He hovered in front of him. Dario only laughed. Zephyr lost his focus causing the winds to flatter and drop Dario.<br>"I am so scared." He said smiling, "You're losing your touch Zeph. You used to be scarier. You'd have to do better if you want to find anything out from me, not that know anything for you to find out. But just know, whatever you do to me, Arlo and the others will do to that pretty queen and her family ten times worst and you'll have to watch as I take way that thing you love the most. Now that's how you threaten someone."

Zephyr snapped rushing at Dario, pinning him to the wall with his hands around his neck.  
>"Shut up!" He snarled with his voice dripping with poison.<br>"Or what? You'll kill me? I'd love to see you try," Dario said with a calm grin on his face. Zephyr's eyes narrowed.  
>"I won't let you hurt Elsa, or anyone I care about again."<p>

The smile on Dario's face flattered as he felt Zephyr's hands tightened. His own hands came up trying to pry Zephyr's away.  
>"Ze…Zephyr…" He gasped out. A straggled cry escaped Dario's throat, echoing in the cell.<p>

Behind them the door to the cell opened. "What are you doing?" one guard yelled. Zephyr didn't respond. Dario's face was starting to go blue. Two guards moved forward pulling Zephyr off the other man. Dario slipped to the ground coughing. Zephyr pushed the guard off with a blast of wind, causing them to slam into the walls of the cell. He turned back to Dario lifting him up again. He made a vortex around the two of them, prevent the guards from getting close. Dario fought against him but it did little to stop Zephyr. His mind was acting on instinct.

Dario's limbs went limp and his eyes rolled back into his head, but Zephyr didn't lossen his grip.

* * *

><p><p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	21. Chapter 21

"Zephyr! Stop!" A voice cut through the storm, and suddenly the winds stopped. Zephyr blinked looking over his shoulder. Elsa was standing in the door way, her eyes wide with terror. She was afraid...she was afraid of him. Zephyr let go of Dario and the latter feel to a heap on the floor. One guard kneel next to him and after a few seconds looked up at Elsa.  
>"He's alive your majesty, barely." The guard said.<p>

Zephyr looked at Dario, a pit opening up in stomach. The man was lying like a broken doll on the floor of the cell, dark marks already forming on his neck. Zephyr gulped turning away from the sight. Elsa was still standing in the doorway, flanked by a guard on either side. She gaze lingered on Dario for a moment then she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She didn't speak, but her eyes said everything. Zephyr looked away, shamed to met her eyes.

"Zephyr…"  
>"I'm sorry," He interrupted and pushed past her and the other guards hurrying towards the steps.<br>"Wait, Zephyr," She ran after him.  
>"No, I don't want to talk," He said without slowing his pace. He could the winds around him quickly moving beyond his control. He reached the steps rushing up two at a time. He burst onto the hallway, and was about to take to the air, but a hand grabbed his wrist. He pulled sharply, escaping the grasp, "I said I don't want to talk!" He snapped his tempter flaring up. A gust of wind erupted around him, knocking back the person who had grabbed him.<p>

Elsa let out a sharp cry as she was tossed back. Zephyr fell out of the air.  
>"Elsa," He took half step toward her, but the guards got to her first.<br>"Your majesty!" They helped her to her feet.  
>"I'm fine," She said quickly. She looked towards Zephyr but he'd vanished.<p>

* * *

><p>It was hours later before Zephyr returned to the castle. He slipped into his room, and wasn't surprised to see someone waiting for him.<br>"What are you still doing up?" He asked without looking at her.  
>"I was waiting on you,"<br>"Don't you have a busy day tomorrow? You need your rest,"  
>"It doesn't matter what I need. What matters is what you need,"<p>

"What happened, earlier?"

"Are you just not going to talk about it?"  
>"…I…I don't what came over me,"<br>"This isn't like you. Zephyr I know you're shaken after what happened. We all are. But shutting down or retreating inside yourself isn't the answer. Believe, I know."  
>"You know? What it's like to lose the person you care about most?"<br>Elsa stood up sharply. "I'd remind you that I almost lost my sister, twice, because of my powers."  
>"Almost. You almost lost her." Zephyr replied with such furiousity that Elsa took a step back. "You've never had someone you care about die in your arms. You've never seen the light their eyes or feel them take their last breath. When Emma died, it tore my world part. I spent years trying to pick up the pieces and even know I'm still not whole. If that…" His voice feel, all the anger suddenly gone, leaving it empty and weak, "If that were to happen to again, I don't think…I wouldn't be able to survive."<p>

"So that makes it right to drop to Dario's level?" Elsa asked. Zephyr didn't answer.  
>"Zephyr, answer me. Would you really have you killed him?"<br>"As long as he's alive, you're not safe."  
>"What about the rest of them, in the cells, would you have killed them? Or the others who escaped? If they got word that you killed Dario, don't you think they'd come after you?"<p>

"But letting him go would have stopped him from coming after us!"  
>"How'd you find out about that?"<br>"Dario told me. How could you even think about letting him go? After what he did."  
>"His men are still out there. They are just going to disappear as long Dario is sitting in that cell. I was thinking about protecting my family."<br>"That's what I was thinking, protecting you."

A silence grew between, thick, cold and painfully. Finally Elsa said, "I'm not going to pretend that I haven't considered sending an icicle through, but know that wouldn't solve anything. It would probably only make more problems. But…Zephyr, when I saw you with your hands around his neck…it scared me. That wasn't the Zephyr I know. That wasn't the person I love."

"I…don't…what…when he threatened you, I just snapped." Zephyr covered his eyes with a hand, "I…don't know come over me. I was only thinking about you." He felt a gentle touch against his cheek. He moved his hands looking into Elsa's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Elsa wrapped her hands around his shoulders holding him close. After a few seconds his arms wove around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"Maybe we should get away, go on a trip. A change of scenery might do us some good," Elsa said. "Corona's lantern festival is coming up; Anna was asking to go anyway."  
>Zephyr nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks later.<p>

Anna waved merrily from the deck of the ship towards the docks, where they could just make out two figures waving back. Kristoff and Sven were with her, both looking eager to get back on land. Neither was a fan of sea trios. Olaf was standing on Anna's other side, but he couldn't wave because he was holding his head up on his arms so he could see over the side of the ship. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she heard Rapunzel yelled her welcome. Elsa then looked up to the crow's nest. Her smile flattered. Zephyr was sitting on top the mast. He'd been keeping some distance for a while now and Elsa didn't what to do to comfort him.

He glanced down and caught her staring. He offered an easy smile that made her heart lighten somewhat. He jumped down landing lightly next to her as the ship pulled into the harbour. Minutes later the gangplank was lowered and Anna practically leapt off the ship running to hug Rapunzel and Eugene. The others followed at a bit slower pace, so by the time they reached the trio Anna had finished smushing the princess and prince. Rapunzel wrapped Elsa in a big hug.  
>"Oh, it's so good to see you again. And to see you're okay. I was so worried when we got word of what happen…what?" Rapunzel cut herself short, seeing the look Elsa was giving her. The latter glanced quickly at Zephyr and Rapunzel noted the sudden dejected look on the young man's face. The pieces clicked together at once and she nodded, letting Elsa know she understood.<p>

"Hey we heard you had to fight off…" Rapunzel elbowed Eugene in the gut before he could continue.  
>"What was that for?" He asked sharply.<br>"Max and Pascal seemed to have wondered off, why don't you go find them?"  
>"What are you talking? They when just over there, Max saw some apples."<br>"I said why don't you go find them," Rapunzel repeated.  
>"Alright, alright sheesh, I'm going." Eugene said rubbing his head a bit confused. Rapunzel quickly said something about a fest waiting for them up at the castle and took the lead with.<p>

Zephyr fell behind and when Elsa noticed she stopped, waiting for him.  
>"You didn't have to that," He said when they were level.<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"The Queen of Arendelle was taking hostage. People would have heard about it and they are to ask."<br>"I didn't want you to be upset,"  
>"I don't have to do that, you don't have to protect me."<br>"Yet, you feel the insistent need to protect me, no matter the cost. It isn't something that should go only one way." Elsa replied firmed. Zephyr didn't reply. Elsa sighed, thinking that the trip was already off to a bad start.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Elsa walked into her room having just returned from a morning spent with Anna and Rapunzel. She looked over to the balcony where Zephyr sat on the ground, one foot propped up the other stretched out. His hands where behind him, keeping his upper body upright. He had his head lilted back towards the sky, but his eyes were closed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Elsa could see the scars on his shoulder where the arrow had pierced. She felt her heart constrict at the sight. It wasn't fully healed yet and still was red and pale compared the skin around it. Elsa forced herself  
>"What are you doing?" She asked walking over. He stirred, turning his head towards her for a moment.<br>"Enjoying the sun. It's so warm here, I'd forgotten how nice the sun could feel. But the past few days here made me remember what I've been missing."  
>"Oh, so you don't like Arendelle's weather?"<br>"No, I love it. The cold is refreshing, but the sun is nice too,"

Elsa smirked a bit as she sat next to him, tucking her feet under her. "I may just be bias but I always preferred the cold." She said. Zephyr laughed.  
>"I wonder why?" He teased. "Well, I may not able to make it cold for you my lady, but I can provide a gentle breeze," As he spoke the words the wind picked up a bit cooling the air around them. Elsa closed her eyes turning towards the winds enjoying the feeling when she felt a weight in her lap. She looked down find Zephyr stretched out, his head in her lap. She poked him in the side. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who's sleepy?" She asked smiling. He opened one eye looking up at her.<br>"I thought this trip is a vacation so we can relax. I'm relaxing." He said.  
>"Relaxing from what exactly?" She raised one eyebrow.<br>"I have stressful days,"  
>"Stressful days? Giving my sister and a snowman flights,"<br>"Hey, she's heavier than she looks and so is Olaf,"  
>"I'm sure," Elsa laughed lightly, treading her fingers into Zephyr's hair. He closed his eyes again letting out a contented sigh. He took his flute out of his pocket and played a soft melody. Elsa smiled softly, happy to see Zephyr so relaxed. She let him just lay there for about an hour more but then she had to disturb him.<p>

"Come on, we have to get ready," She said.  
>"Ahh, do we have to go?" He said looking at her with sad eyes, "Let's just stay here,"<br>"The lantern festival was the reason we came here in the first place,"  
>"I thought we came so your sister could see her best friend,"<br>"Come on, you'll enjoy it. I promise."  
>"Very well my lady, I shall get up," Zephyr got to his feet with a reluctant grunt and held out his hand for Elsa. She took it allowing him to help her up. She'd taken half step towards the room when she felt a hand wrapped around her waist. Zephyr pulled her towards kissing her. When he pulled back Elsa's face was flushed.<br>"What was that for?"  
>"I need a reason to kiss you?"<br>"No, it was just…a surprise. A nice surprise." Zephyr smiled but it quickly flatter when he saw the outfit laid out for him on the bed.  
>"Do I have to wear that?" He asked indicating to the formal clothes laid out for him.<br>"It's not that bad,"  
>"You do realise that my usual wardrobe consist of a pants and jerkin. And maybe a cloak if's it cold."<br>"I'm sorry but you would be a little underdressed if you were to attend in what your wearing,"  
>"The things I do for you," He said picking up the clothes.<p>

Minutes later he was tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his jacket. "I think I did something wrong, this thing is sticking me,"  
>"Here, let me see," She helped him adjust the shirt and jacket, smoothing out the material across his chest.<br>"Better?"  
>"I guess,"<br>"Well you may not like it, but you look very handsome in formal clothes."  
>"Enjoy the view now, because I'm never wearing something like this,"<br>"Now that just seems like a waste." Elsa teased, going on her tiptoes to kiss him. Zephyr grinned into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. When they broke apart Zephyr leaned his forehead against hers.  
>"Are you sure we have to go? Wouldn't you much rather stay here? Just the two of us?"<p>

"Now we couldn't have that? The Queen of Arendelle, specially invited guest of Corona,"  
>"If she didn't show up at the party that would be unacceptable,"<p>

The two voices made Elsa and Zephyr and jump. Anna and Rapunzel were grinning at them from the doorway.  
>"How long were you two there?"Zephyr asked.<br>"Not that long," Rapunzel admitted.  
>"Why do you feel the need to do that," Elsa asked.<br>"Because you two are undeniable adorable," Anna said smirking. Elsa rolled her eyes in an effort to hide the blush growing on her cheeks.  
>"Are you two just going to stand there grinning like a pair of fools, or are we going to the festival?" She asked.<br>"By all means, after you," Rapunzel said stepping out of the doorway. Anna moved aside as well. Elsa took Zephyr's hand in her own, ignored the simultaneous 'awws' that came from the two princesses, and pulled him after her.

"See, this is why I suggested for us to stay in," Zephyr said with a smirk.  
>"Please, those two would have dragged us outside if they had two,"<br>"Yes we would," Rapunzel said, she and Anna a few paces behind the couple. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. They four headed down the stairway. Kristoff and Eugene met them in the foyer and they headed outside together. There was one lantern lit waiting to be released. Rapunzel and Eugene stepped up it and lifted it together. It slowly floated up into the night air. Zephyr looked on with a gasp as suddenly dozens more lanterns came to life around them. It wasn't long before the air around them was filled with the gently pulsing lights.

Elsa nudged and held up a lantern for him. "Don't you want to release your own?" He took with a grin and sent it upwards with a tiny gust of wind. He smiled watching the lights.  
>"Okay, you were right. I am having fun," He said making a few of the lanterns spin around each other with his winds. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips kissing her knuckles gently. She smiled watching his face lit up with joy.<br>"I'm glad."

Around them music had began and there was dancing and festivities.  
>"Hey, Elsa, Zephyr." Rapunzel called, "We're heading inside for some food."<br>"We're coming," Elsa replied. Inside servants, who were smartly dressed in white and black, were moving through the crowds carrying trays with food and drink. Dignitaries and monarchs were socializing, enjoying the festivities. Zephyr found himself with Kristoff and Anna talking with a count from Spain. He man's English was excellent but his accent made Zephyr uneasy. It reminded him to much of Dario and the others.  
>"I'm going to look for Elsa," He whispered to Anna before heading off into the crowds. He spotted Eugene and moved towards him.<br>"Hey, have you tried the tarts?" he greeted, "They're great,"  
>"Maybe in a minute, have you seen Elsa,"<br>"She was with Rapunzel last I saw her. They were just over there," He pointed and Zephyr nodded walking in that direction, twisting to get through the crowds. There seemed to be a large number of persons here. But that would make sense, if Elsa was there. Queens with ice powers, persons either tried to avoid her altogether or were determined to speak with her, so she normally had a crowd around her. He managed to spot Elsa and Rapunzel standing next to a table with a large cake on it. He also noticed a man dressed in a white jacket…with a knife.

His instincts took over and he forgot all his etiquette. He blasted a path through the crowd. Zephyr sent the man flying with a gust of air, tossing him halfway across the room. He flew forward landing on top of him. "Who sent you!" He yelled.  
>"What is wrong with you?"<br>"Was it Ray? Arlo?"  
>"I'm a servant! I work for the King and Queen of Corona,"<br>Before Zephyr could say or do anything more someone pulled him back. He recognised Eugene out of the corner of his eye.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked struggling to hold him back.<p>

"He was going to hurt Elsa," Zephyr said quickly, fighting against Eugene. Kristoff emerged from the crowd and helped Eugene hold him back.  
>"Get a hold of yourself," Kristoff said. Elsa rushed forward to help keep Zephyr away from the waiter.<br>"Your majesty, what's the meaning this?" Someone demanded of Elsa.  
>"I'm terribly sorry for this," She said then in an urgent whisper to Kristoff and Eugene, "Get him out of here,"<p>

It took some effort to get Zephyr out of the room and up the stairs. "Let me go, I have to make sure she's okay."  
>"No one's going to hurt Elsa," Kristoff tried to reassure him.<br>"That man had a knife,"  
>"He was servant. He was going to cut the cake," Eugene said. Kristoff and Eugene managed to get Zephyr into his room and closed the door.<br>"If something happens-"  
>"Nothing is going to happen," Eugene said, "Our guards would never let an intruder in, I can assure you."<br>"Seeing as your guards are lead by a horse, forgive me if I have some doubts." Zephyr snapped.  
>"Hey! Max is not just any horse. And he's all but eliminated crime," Eugene retorted.<br>"You're men don't even carry swords,"  
>"Have you ever used a frying pan?"<br>"To fight?"

"Whoa, guys, let's ease up a bit," Kristoff said placing himself between the two.

The door opened and the temperature dropped. Elsa walked in and looked at Kristoff and Eugene. "Would you leaving us," She said, it wasn't question. Kristoff and Eugene both left the room without a sound.

"What happened?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.  
>"I saw him with the knife, I thought he was…"<br>"That he was one of Dario's men," Zephyr nodded. "Zephyr, this had to stop. First you attack someone in the middle of the park then the incident with Dario, and now this. Do you know how this will affect Arendelle?"  
>"I'm sorry. It's just since…everything that happened, I can't help but think about the worst case scenario. I…I'm sorry." He sat on the bed, burring his head in his hands.<br>Elsa took a breath, "I know you are," She stood in front of him. "I know it hasn't been easy for you,"  
>"I was just trying to protect you," He said in a small voice.<br>"I know," She said placing a soft kiss to his forehead, "But look at me," She tilled his chin up and smiled, "I'm fine okay. I'm safe, no one's going to hurt me,"  
>"We don't know that. They are still out there they'll…"<br>"Zephyr you can't spend every moment worrying about that,"  
>"But what if…"<br>"There will always be a 'what if'. You can't stop every 'what if' but if you keep acting like this then your placing both of us in some difficult situations. Situation I may not be able to get us out of,"

"What do you want me to do? Sit back and do nothing. Pretend like your life isn't in danger."  
>"I'm a queen, my life is always at risk."<br>"But not always because of me. There are men out there who want to hurt you because of me. And I can't forget that. I can't move on until I know you're safe."  
>"So you're going to attack anyone who looks like they're going to hurt or attack me?"<br>"I…Yes, maybe. If that's what it takes."  
>"Do you realise who that sounds. You'd end making more enemies, if you try to <em>protect me<em> like that,"  
>"I'm sorry. That's what comes naturally to me. I see a threat and my first thought is to eliminate it."<p>

Elsa opened her mouth to respond but she stopped herself short, bringing up her fingers, pinching her knitted brow, "I don't have time to argue, I still have to smooth over the mess back there,"  
>"I'll come with you. I can apologise,"<br>"No, I think it would be best if you stayed here."  
>"You don't want me to come,"<br>"Right now it might be best if you stay here,"

* * *

><p>When Elsa returned to the room later Zephyr was asleep. The next morning she decided it'd be best if they ended the trip early. Despite Rapunzel's pleading their ship was ready to leave by that afternoon. The trip back home was agonising. Elsa and Zephyr barely talked to each other. Elsa hoped once they got home they'd be able to really talk about what happened. But that didn't work out. At the docks Kai was waiting for them. As soon as the gangplank was lowered he ran on board.<p>

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry for this to be the first thing you have to hear as you return, but the men who attacked the castle, they escaped."  
>"What!"<p>

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

The final chapter.

* * *

><p>"How did that happen?" Zephyr said striding forward. The sails of the ship snapped loudly in the winds, even though they were raised. Elsa grabbed his hand hoping to stop him before he did something rash. "How did they escape?"<br>"We don't know. Two nights ago when the guards when to change shifts they found the men who were on duty knocked out and the cells were opened. The doors had been burnt away." Kai said.  
>"And no one saw when it happened?"<br>"I'm sorry Zephyr,"

Zephyr scanned the docks, "Where are the guards?"  
>"The ones who were attacked?"<br>"No the ones you brought to protect Elsa, that can't be it," He pointed to group of ten men standing in two lines at the bottom of the gangplank. "That can't be all the men you expect to be able to protect Elsa with Dario out on the loose,"  
>"Zephyr, you have to calm down," Elsa said.<br>"_Calm down!_ You want me to calm down when Dario escaped!" Zephyr snapped turning on her.  
>"If you don't calm down you'll start a storm!" She yelled over the raging winds. Zephyr blinked looking around him. Everyone on the ship and the docks were shielding their faces against the tearing winds. For a moment Zephyr looked nervous, then his eyebrows knitted together, his eyes determined.<p>

"No, let them know I'm back." He said in a low voice that made Elsa retreat a step or two. "This will remind them what I'm capable of."  
>"Zephyr you could hurt someone!" Elsa tried to reason with him. She and the others were struggling to keep their balance as the waves rocked the boat violently.<br>"I don't care about other people. I care about you, and keeping you safe."  
>"Well <em>I care <em>about my people; you have to stop the winds. You could lose control."

Zephyr closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. The winds didn't slow. If anything they picked up. Olaf was suddenly blown off his feet, towards the water.  
>"Olaf!" Anna yelled, jumping to grab him. She got hold of his head and mid section, but his lower body was still going<br>"No! My butt!" Olaf yelled horrified. It was blown over the side of the boat. Kristoff leapt over the side, grabbing it and tossing it back on to the ship before he fell towards the water with a tremendous splash. One of the guards picked up the snowman's rear end before it could blow away again. Zephyr gasped as he watched this happen. He shook his head taking to the air with a blast of wind that made everyone on broad fall back.

By the time Elsa found her bearings again he was gone. Around them the winds slowed, but they didn't stop. "Is everyone okay?" She asked getting to her feet. There were grumbled replies from a few of the guards and servants. Anna placed down Olaf's parts and ran starboard, leaning over the side.  
>"Kristoff?" She cried frantically.<br>"I'm fine," He called up from the water, "How's Olaf?"  
>Anna looked back to where the snowman was putting himself back together, "He's still in pieces, but at least they're all there."<p>

Elsa moved next to her sister and made an ice ladder over the side of the ship which Kristoff quickly scaled. The sisters helped up over the railing. "Thanks Elsa," He said taking his hat off and ringing it out.  
>"I should be thanking you," Elsa said, "You saved Olaf,"<br>"Just his lower body,"  
>"But that's my favourite part, well my favourite part after my nose," Olaf said walking over.<br>"You okay little guy?" Elsa asked. He nodded then turned his gaze to the sky.  
>"Where'd Zephyr go?"<br>"The guy can fly, he could be anywhere," Anna said.  
>"No not anywhere, I think I know where he went,"<p>

They returned to the castle where Elsa requested that her horse be saddled.  
>"Your majesty," Gerda rushed out the castle, "Zephyr was just here,"<br>"He was!" Kristoff, Olaf and Anna exclaimed at the same time.  
>"His winds tore apart his room,"<br>Elsa narrowed her eyes, "He didn't stay long,"  
>"No your majesty, he left as quickly as he came,"<br>"I think he's going to the north mountain,"  
>"Why?"<br>"To get away from everyone,"  
>"Queen Elsa, you can't be considering going after him,"<br>"That's exactly what I'm doing."  
>"That's unacceptable. Zephyr was right about one thing, you have to be protected. You're not leaving the castle,"<br>"Need I remind you who the monarchy is here. You do not tell me what to do," Elsa said icily.

"You can't go alone,"  
>"She won't be," Anna said calling for her own horse.<br>"Yes, she will," Elsa said to Anna, "You aren't coming,"  
>"Try and stop me, if you're going I'm going."<br>"I have ice powers, I can protect myself,"  
>"I have a Sven and Olaf,"<br>"Wait, how'd my reindeer get in this,"  
>"Like you won't coming to Kristoff," Anna said to him. He blushed because that's exactly what he'd been planning to do.<p>

The horses where brought out, Elsa bit her lip and decided she didn't have time to argue with her sister. She mounted her horse and Anna got on her own and Olaf and Kristoff got on Sven. Before anyone else could say anything the group was gone. They made it up the mountain in record time, but as they got nearer the summit the winds picked up.  
>"Looks like you were right about where he went," Kristoff yelled over the winds to Elsa. As they stopped at the base of the ice steps Elsa swung off her steed and raced up the steps. Kristoff and Olaf got off and were going to follow but Anna stopped them.<br>"Hold on guys, let's give them some time to talk alone," She said.

Elsa threw open the doors, "Zephyr!" He appeared at the top of the steps.  
>"Elsa," He smiled sadly, "You got here quick,"<br>"What were you thinking? Coming up here," She asked as she climbed the steps.  
>"I'm sorry, about what happened back at the docks,"<br>"Don't be," She reached him and hugged him, "It's not your fault," He paused for a moment before returning the gesture.  
>"I'm still sorry,"<br>"Coming up here isn't the answer, keeping away from everyone. It didn't work for me."  
>"No, I just wanted to the castle again." Elsa stiffened and took a step back looking at him carefully.<p>

"What are you talking about? You sound like you're leaving,"  
>"…It's the only way I can make sure you're safe," Elsa pulled herself from his arms.<br>"Because of the storm, leaving isn't going to make it go away," But Zephyr shook his head.  
>"No, it's not because of the storm, but when I leave the winds will stop. Wind isn't like ice, it's more inconsistent, more fickle. You're powers are stronger than mine, you can create permanent things, anything I create doesn't last for long," He smiled ruefully, "And it seems that extends beyond just my powers,"<br>"No, Zephyr…no," She took up his hands.  
>"I have to lead Dario away from Arendelle,"<br>"You can't. I won't let you."  
>"Elsa, I can't stop this wind. As long as I know you are in danger I don't think I'd be able to restrain it entirely."<br>"And what if he doesn't leave."  
>"He will. I'm sure my show down at the docks, will cause rumours. People will believe we had a fight. He'll hear them and I'll make sure he follows me,"<p>

"And then what?"  
>"I…don't know…once I'm sure I've lead him far enough from Arendelle I'll disappear again."<br>"And if that doesn't work?"  
>"I'll keep tabs on him. It's easier to track a group as large that, than it is to follow one man."<br>"No, I meant what if he catches up to you."  
>"Then I'll try to convince him to give up on me. Then this rivalry will come to an end, one way or another"<br>"Zephyr you aren't seriously thinking about killing him,"  
>"No…I'll let him kill me, if he wants too."<br>"You think I'm going to let you go, when you tell me that."  
>"He came after you because I care about you. I cared about you enough to set up roots. If I leave he realise that I've moved on and chase after me, he leave you alone,"<br>"Is that it you've moved on?"  
>"I have to…I have move on, or I'll live out the rest of my life seeing every man with hood as a threat. I'll spend every night seeing that arrow rip through your chest," His voice wavered, "I just can't. It's not fair to you,"<br>"And how fair is you leaving," She struggled to keep her tears and her ice at bay.

"I'm doing this to protect you,"  
>"I don't what you to protect me. I just want you," She failed to keep her tears burying her face in his shirt.<br>"If I stay you won't be the only in danger. Anna will be a target, and Olaf and Kristoff and everyone in Arendelle. You just said you care about your people. Elsa, I only create storms where ever I go. That's my curse. It's why I keep moving, to keep head of the winds. Whenever I stay in one place I only create chaos. You have to let me go,"

Elsa wanted to convince him he didn't have to go. That he could stay, with her. But Zephyr was like the wind, in more ways than one. One couldn't simply restrain the winds. And Elsa realised that she could stop him, but maybe she could keep him...just a moment more. She kissed him, like it was their first kiss…like it was their last. When they broke part she looked him in the eye.  
>"Dance with me?" She asked. His eyes grew sad but he nodded. Taking out his flute he made the winds take it, having it hover in the air as it played on its own. He took her in his arms and together they glided around the room as the soft, sad melody played.<p>

All to soon Zephyr let her go and took up his flute.  
>"Please, don't…" She started to say but she didn't know how she wanted to finish that sentence, <em>don't go, don't forget me, don't…just don't. <em>  
>"Elsa," He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, "It's been a pleasure my lady."<br>"What if you escape Dario, or stop him?"  
>"I don't know…just go where the wind takes me I guess,"<br>"You think the wind could blow you in Arendelle's direction,"  
>"It did once, maybe it will again,"<br>It was a pleasant thought, one that would be a small comfort to both of them in many nights to come, they both knew the winds were fickle thing as was fate. This was probably the last time they would see each other…..  
>"I love you,"<br>"I love you,"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and once more to her lips before he turned way and flew out from the balcony. Elsa watched him go and suddenly felt empthy and alone. She just stood there, unable to move. After a couple moments she heard footsteps hurrying across the ice floor. Anna appeared next to her.  
>"Elsa, we saw Zephyr fly out of the castle, what happened?" She asked sliding to a stop next to her sister.<br>"He's gone," She said in a quiet voice.  
>"Gone?"<br>"He left,"  
>"Oh…" Anna's eyes widened, she looked out to the sky for a moment, then back at Elsa, "Are you…okay?"<br>Elsa took a sharp breath and shook her head. The tears came again and she felt Anna's arms around. They were a warm comfort for the cold.

* * *

><p>Six months later…<p>

It was cool autumn morning as Elsa and Anna rode together. Anna was racing ahead, as usual.  
>"Are we going to stopping for our picnic anytime soon? Sven and I are hungry," Kristoff's voice called. The sisters turned around to see the ice harvester on Sven, with Olaf.<br>"We haven't found the perfect place yet," Anna called and continued up the hill. At the crest she stopped and suddenly turned around.  
>"On second thought, I'm sure I saw the perfect place back a bit,"<br>"What is it?" Elsa asked.  
>"Nothing, just realised that little clearing Kristoff pointed out would be perfect,<br>"Now you think that," Kristoff complained.  
>"What's over that hill?" Elsa continued to ride up the hill<br>"Nothing really, come on, let's head back," But Elsa was already at the top. She pulled her horse to a stop, looking down at the path. A memory of a horse race, the sudden appearance of a cloaked figure and a fall into the fjord came to mind. And the memory and soft wind and grey eyes.

"This is where…." Her voice caught and her eyes became misty.  
>"Elsa?"<br>"I'm okay…" he wiped her eyes on her sleeve,  
>"I didn't mean…"<br>"It's oaky Anna," She said smiling. "We'll have our picnic back at the clearing,"  
>"Okay," Anna nodded. She turned her horse and noticed Elsa wasn't coming.<p>

"Elsa?"  
>"I'll catch up in a minute." Anna hesitated for a moment before nodding and heading to where Kristoff, Olaf and Sven where waiting.<p>

Elsa slid off her horse standing at the crest of the hill looking down to the fjord, were she'd fallen almost a year prior. She walked to the waters edge letting a few tears slid down her face. A sudden gust of wind caught her unawares causing her cape to bellow around her and a few strands of hair to blow into her face. She swept her hair back tilting her head back to look into the sky. She found a smile appeared on her face. The winds had changed.

* * *

><p>And now you hate me. I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry. I wanted to end the story like when I started writing this story, however around the middle I did change my mind as to how it was going to end (but trust me, you would have hated that ending even more than this one). But in the end, I decided that this was the end that needed to be written. Zephyr, in my mind is the wind and you can't stop the wind. I am sorry if you are disappointed and I would completely understand if you never wanted to see this story are any other of my stories again.<p>

But I will note that the end is ambiguous and that is no accident. Make of that what you will.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
